Living And Loving, Or Loving to Live
by Comrade Athelwine
Summary: "Things are going normally, but when an Old Friend of Tails arrive, a few relationships emerge, and perhaps change. Oh And Did I mention Some Evil?"  SONAMY as focus point, but OC and other characters are heavily involved. Please dont kill me for that
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, Welcome Newcomers, this is the story "Loving and Living or Loving to Live". I have updated the first chapter a bit since it left… a bit of a bad first impression ^^ Hope you will all enjoy this ^^ **_

There was a light breeze that day. The sound of metal and gears working could be heard along with the calm crashing of waves against the shore. There was a large building on the beach owned by a certain yellow kitsune. He was lying below a big plane like transport. There were grimes of oil in his golden fur and his twin tails was sticking out along with his legs from below the plane. He was lying on his back onto a skateboard, using it so he could easily get in and out from beneath the machine. He whipped his brow a moment as he had worked for quite so long, and the day was warm. He was as usual so taken with his work that he was not listening, nor noticing anything else than his machine. So he would not notice that he was not alone.

"Is that two foxes having a good time without me?" he clearly male voice slyly said. The yellow Kitsune was rather surprised as he looked towards the opening.

"Huh-" he was not able to say more before the skateboard was pulled out, along with him and he met a pair of Ocean blue eyes and a strange self-confident smirk.

"Or is it just my Lovely Friend Tails?" the owner of the voice was an average sized golden Hedgehog. He had long quills and spikes that seemed like they had a certain amount of order within them, but still seemed unruly. His eyes were big and ocean blue, and in general his colours were very reminiscent with the yellow fox, apart from the white tips. The Kitsune had white tips at the end of his tails and fur, while the golden Hedgehog had darker lines in his fur and quills. The young kitsune was mildly surprised to say the least.

"LL?" he asked him, hardly able to believe it himself. The Hedgehog smiled and nodded.

"Yup… It's me… I came by to thank my Savior" he said reaching out his hand to the yellow Fox. The fox returned his smile and accepted the hand, standing to his feet while whipping some of the dust off of his fur.

"Oh Im no savior… " the fox said modestly. He then looked up at the hedgehog. "But… LL… Tell me, why are you here?" he asked, but was a bit interrupted as the hedgehog had found a piece of cloth and began whipping some of the oil off of Tail´s fur. The fox politely pushed the cloth away. "LL, Ill just wash… I really need to know why you are here…" he said, causing the hedgehog to sigh a little. He still smiled however.

"I just have a few errands in the area… And I need a place to stay…"

The fox looked rather surprised at the golden hedgehog. "You need a new place to stay? What about your old house?" he then gasped a moment. "Don't tell me the-" LL simply lifted up his hand and interrupted him.

"It's not important… I knew it would come to that at some point… I don't mean to intrude, but I thought I would just crash a few days with you…" he said smiling. The fox was still looking surprised.

"Did you get anything from your place?" he asked, but his eyes widened a bit as LL simply shook his head. "You didn't!" the fox exclaimed. "But What about-" once again he was interrupted by the smiling hedgehog.

"I won't be needing it for a while… I will be fine…" he said calmly before he began grinding his knuckle into Tail´s head.

"Don't worry about me, Friend…" he said before walking over, placing the cloth down by the other oil filled pieces of cloth that just were to be either thrown to wash or thrown out. Tails was just standing there, still actually holding his tools, and rubbed his head with one hands.

"LL… Are you sure you are going to be fine? You know I have many friends who might be able to help you…" he said sympathetically, his still young voice, would hit almost any persons heart string. But the golden hedgehog just smiled at him.

"I will be fine… Trust me…"

_**At the same time, at a house far out in the country.**_

Men dressed in almost SWAT like outfits with weapons broke down the door of the small farm like house. "Move move move!" the commands were shouted as they moved inside, checking every room for the inhabitant. The house was small, only consisting of a Kitchen that was mashed together with the living room. Other than that there was a single sized bedroom and a small bathroom. The furnishing was not something to celebrate either. It was modest, but functioning and it seemed like it was kept clean. The men searched through, every room, opening every cabinet or container.

"Nothing Sir! There is no one here…" one of them called back, causing the commander among them to curse.

"Damn it… It must have known we were coming…" he said, running his hands through his dark hair. "Back to fucking square one…" he cursed once again, kicking over a table. One of the men had found something in the bathroom.

"Not entirely sir!" he said, showing the commander his find. It was a box filled with surgical syringes and some containers filled with a strange smelling liquid in them. The Commander grinned looked at the man.

"Is that what I think it is?" the man nodded.

"I believe so Sir… He left without any supply it seems sir…"

The commander ended up laughing. "How stupid is he? All we will have to do now… Is wait…"

_**The next day, in the Mystic Ruins area:**_

The trees and jungle was towering overhead as morning had dawned. A few birds had begun chipping and animals were starting their usual fight for survival in this harsh landscape. The Jungle was overgrown and many dangers lurked in the darkest areas. The perfect place for a certain adrenalin seeking speedster. He was jumping from branch to branch with immense speed, his red sneakers and blue fur clearly stood out from the green background. The color seemed to blur as he was speeding increasingly. Leaves were thrown up in small whirlwinds, and branches were bending as the blue hero landed on them and jumped off again. To a human, it would take days to get through this inhospitable land, but for this hedgehog, it could be done in the matter of hours. He had already been running for two hours now, and it all came to a screeching halt now, as he arrived at the place he had sought. Tails´ workshop. This was his main workshop, and therefor was a big building. The buildings were neatly colored and there was a huge sign with the letter T, for tails on the top, to signalize this as the home of the great young inventor.

The blue speedster calmly walked up and knocked on the door, still jumping from one foot from the other as, despite his calm walk, he was actually still quite up on adrenaline. The door opened and the yellow and white fox immerged, he had a wrench in hand and grease in his fur like usual. The blue speedster gave his trademark smirk as he saw his little fox brother.

"Surprised bro?" he said as the Fox noticed who it was.

"Sonic! Yes I am Surprised… Please, Come inside." He said smilingly and opened the door. The blue speedster strolled inside and saw the interior of the workshop. There were tools all over, and half-finished inventions as always, but it did seem a bit more messy than usual.

"Wow, you really should get someone to clean this place, lill bro.." the blue hedgehog commented before sitting down and throwing his feet up. The young fox scratched the back of his head and smiled whirly, a little sweat drop hanging on the side of his head.

"Eheeh… Things have been a bit hectic lately…" he said calmly, playing a little with the truth. The blue speedster simply shrugged.

"It's just not like you to stop midway of inventions…" he said smiling at his fox brother. The fox looked away a moment.

"I just got a big inspiration…" he said walking over to the invention he was working on. It seemed like a mixture of an old chemistry lab, just shrunken and an old computer. The blue speedster walked over towards the invention as well, though if he could see it, he would have questioned the serious look on the fox´s face as he sat down and began working again. The blue hedgehog looked at the invention.

"What is it?"

The fox just shrugged his shoulders. "Oh just a little thing I thought of overnight…" he said calmly. The young fox felt a little guilty about playing with the truth in front of his blue brother, but he promised that he would not tell. The blue speedster looked at his fox brother.

"What does it do?"

Once again a question where the fox had to sneak around. "It is just a machine that should be able to analyze the cellular structure of plant life and perhaps get out some new forms of understanding of the local fauna and flora of the Mystic Ruins…" he explained calmly, while fiddling with some wires. He pulled out his small claws and cut up the covering of the wiring. He took the two copper wires and let them gently touch against each other, causing small flickers of electricity. He looked over at Sonic. "Can you hand me a small converter?" The blue hedgehog raised an eyebrow. The fox sighed, before gesturing back with his head. "The small see through plastic contraption on the table over there." He explained to the hedgehog. Sonic nodded and went to find the object. He handed it back to the fox that immediately applied the converter between the two wires and went on with the fiddling, bringing a small screwdriver to fasten the wires. Sonic smiled at the fox.

"It sounds like a real good invention… you might get a big check from the government for that." He chuckled. The fox smiled lightly. "I just hope it works…." He whispered before continuing to work. After a few moments of work, there suddenly was a knock on the door. The fox was surprised enough as it was with just one unexpected visit; however his hands were still caught in the machine. He looked over at Sonic, "Can you get that?"

The blue hedgehog opened the door and was met by the sight of a familiar tan, big brown eyed rabbit, but also by that of a strange yellow-golden Hedgehog. The Little rabbit spoke first.

"Oh… Hello Mister Sonic… Is Tails home?" she asked in her usual stammering manner. Sonic smiled at her.

"Of course He is Cream… Come one In!" he said, letting the little rabbit pass, but then looked up at The Yellow hedgehog as he was about to walk in as well. He was wearing some blue jeans and a completely white shirt that actually wasn't completely buttoned at the top, as it exposed a little part of his chest. Didn't he consider there were minors around? He thought a moment, then shook his head before reaching out his hand and got his trademark smirk. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog". The golden hedgehog looked him over a minute and returned the smirk.

"I am Leonardo Linnattan… Some of my friends call me LL" he said calmly before shaking his hand. Sonic then raised an eyebrow a bit.

"That's a bit of a strange name…" he said casually. The Golden hedgehog just smirked and walked a bit closer to Sonic.

"You may call me Linn then…." He almost whispered, causing Sonic to be very uncomfortable. Both of them then walked in to see Cream was over and talking with Tails.

"What that you're working on Tails?" the tiny rabbit asked in her usual low stammering voice. Tails repeated the explanation. The small rabbit was in awe.

"Wow… That sounds complex, Tails…" she said. Sonic was about to say something, but LL interrupted him by walking forwards, ruffling Tails´ fur on the top of his head.

"That's nothing for Tails Prower… He can do anything!" he said smiling at the tiny Fox, causing Sonic to raise an eyebrow slightly. He had just assumed that This LL was a friend of Cream´s, but it seemed like he knew Tails quite well as well.

"You Two know each other?" he asked the dark golden hedgehog. His question was replied with a self-confident smirk, and LL put his arms around Tails, leaning his head in to the young Kitsune´s so both faces were looking at sonic.

"We know each other _very _well…" he said, causing Tails to redden instantly, and almost fall off the chair, if LL weren't holding on to him. Sonics eyes widened.

"Woa woa, Tails Doesn't swing that way!... Do you?"

"OF COURSE I DON'T!" Tails snapped at Sonic and got out of LL´s arms. LL just began laughing loudly as he saw the fluster of the two brothers.

"Calm Down Tails… I would not dare hitting on you…" he winked at him before looking back at Sonic. "I'm just teasing both of you… I'm an Actor you see, so I can play almost any role to fit the situation…" he said, seeming more casual now, just standing up Tails´ workbench with his arms crossed and a smile plastered on his face. Sonic shook his head.

"Not Cool dude…"

The golden Hedgehog just smiled. "Sorry… I guess I took the joke too far… But to answer your question, Tails is a friend of mine, and I owe him quite a lot…" he said smiling at the Kitsune who returned his smile with a worried look.

"You don't owe me anything." He said, but his eyes seemed to say something else in worry. LL just lifted his hand blocking off and smiling.

"Don't worry about it… Also, haven't you been working a lot lately?" he asked him. Sonic then rubbed his chin.

"He does have a point Tails… You have been working an awful lot…" he pondered. Tails sent a slight glare to LL a moment.

"My Work is very important… I got a deadline…"

"B-but didn't you say it wasn't Important Tails?" the stammering voice of Cream asked. Tails turned his head and looked upon the small rabbit. She had just found a hole in his logic. He sent another glare to LL.

"Well I still want to be finished with it…" LL just smiled and almost picked up Tails.

"Nonsense! You should take a break…" he then looked over at Cream, placing Tails down next to her. "Perhaps you could use your break to ask this lovely Rabbit out on a Date? I know you want to…" he teased the Twin tailed fox. He instantly reddened as LL just had spilled some of his beans right in front of the Rabbit who had caught his eye. He placed a hand over his chest a moment. This was when Cream broke in.

"B-b-bbut if Tails Don't want to He shouldn't!" She said almost panicking as she reddened. LL ignored both of their protests.

"Bollocks!" he just said opening the door for them. "You two go and have some Fun… One Date does not turn you into Romeo and Juliet, but it Does relieve you of your stress." He said, just seeming a bit giddy all of a sudden. Though Sonic was a bit weary at first, he did see what LL was trying to do, so he simply gave the thumbs up to Tails

"Don't worry buddy! I'll look after the workshop in the meantime".

Defeated, Tails saw that there was no way around this. He Looked over at Cream and smiled. It wasn't that he wasn't interested I her, there were just more important matters at the moment, but how could he tell them that without revealing it? He sent a slight Look over to LL before just smiling at Sonic.

"Ok then… Where do you want to go Cream?" he asked, turning his head to her. The little rabbit reddened slightly more. She fiddled with the words for a moment before deciding upon, "T-t-twinkle Park…"

LL seemed ecstatic, even though it wasn't him going. "Ooooooo, Twinkle Park! What a lovely choice! I heard it should be such a wonderful place!" he said before walking up behind Tails and cream, almost politely pushing them out of the door. "Go Now Kids, Go, Have some fun!" he had a broad smile on his lips all the while until the two was out, and on their way. Sonic looked over at LL.

"You've never been to Twinkle Park?" LL simply shook his head.

"I haven't no… I'm not really a Local… I'm actually only here because I came to visit Tails…" he said calmly smiling, before walking over to Tails´ invention and looked it over a moment. Sonic was back to his normal mood.

"That's too bad, buddy… You should really check it out sometime" he commented, before walking over next to him, to examine the invention as well. LL turned his head, and his deep sapphire blue eyes looked seductively into Sonics.

"If you would take me there id go immediately…" he said his voice purring lightly. Once again, sonic almost jumped back. He stared at him a moment, was this guy serious? He asked himself, until he then noticed his snigger, and LL burst out in laughter. Sonic shook his head.

"Not cool dude…" LL was holding his sides laughing and looked up at him.

"Come Now… I'm just teasing you… Besides I'm sure you would rather wish to go to that park with your girlfriend…" Sonic looked a bit surprised at LL.

"What girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend!" he pointed out. LL tiled his head a moment and looked confused.

"You Don't? Why doesn't a handsome Hedgehog like yourself have a girlfriend? I would assume the women were drooling at your feet." He said, looking questioningly over at him. Sonic simply crossed his arms.

"Well I got quite a few Fans, but I don't have someone I like, Like that." He said turning his head a moment and looked away. LL saw the look on Sonic´s face, and it caused him to grin.

"Liar…."

"huh?" sonic turned again only to get punched on the shoulder.

"You're a Liar Sonic… Now tell me, who is the lucky girl?" he asked grinningly, causing sonic to fluster a moment.

"I'm not a Liar! There is no one!" he just tried to push LL off of him and push off the subject. LL kept nagging however.

"Come oooon! Tell me!" he just kept nagging. However, a knock was on the door. 'phew, saved' he thought as he went to open it. LL was standing a bit childishly defeated. Sonic turned the handle, and was immediately pounced by a pinkish red, female hedgehog, and almost crushed into one of the things he feared the most. 'The death hug'. The pinkish red hedgehog was wearing a red dress and her pink hair was kept up with a big band, while she was wearing her usual red and white boots.

"Gotcha Sonikku!" she exclaimed loudly, and hugged him tighter. It was Amy Rose.

"A-a-aamy!" the almost crushed sonic was only able to get tiny bits of sound escape is lips. He desperately tried to get Amy off of him. "Amy! Your Crushing me!" he tried to say, but the girl did not let up. LL was looking at the 'couple' in the background and got a huge grin on his face.

"I Knew you were Lying! I Knew you had a Girlfriend!" he said pointing to sonic and Amy.

"Yes he does-" Amy said but was interrupted.

"No I don't!" Sonic broke in, pushing Amy Off of him. She fell on her hind and looked a bit at Sonic a bit hurt.

"Sonikkuuuu…" Sonic simply turned to the open door.

"I'm leaving for a Run!" he just exclaimed and sped off, running away from Tails´ workshop, leaving LL and Amy behind. Amy was sitting and was annoyed, and borderline Crying.

"Why must he always run away from me!" she said, her voice both angry and sad. LL in the background was still though. He was thinking about something. Had he seen what he thought he had seen on Sonics face?

The golden hedgehog rubbed his chin a moment and got a mischievous grin on his face before slowly walking over besides Amy and reached down his hand for her. Amy looked up upon LL a moment and whipped her eyes, despite there were no tears at the moment.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" she said, accepting his hand to help her up to stand. She hadn't seen LL before and did not want to bother a stranger with her troubles. LL just smiled at her however.

"Why are you apologizing? You Have the right to be sad when the one you love run away from you…" he said calmly before letting their eyes meet a moment.

"I am Leonardo Linattan by the way… But you may call me Leo…"

These coming days could get interesting….


	2. Chapter 2  Home Visit

_**Thank you So much For those who have Read for now **_

_**Blitz: My God, I never expected the great YOU to read this O.o Im Extremely grateful, I hope you will like it **_

_**About a Year ago:**_

_A certain twin tailed Kitsune was testing off his new plane, flying over an seemingly uncharted part of the Jungle zone. He thought that was impossible, but as he looked down, he could not recognize anything at all. He was alone in his plane. He needed the solitude sometimes, it helped him cope with certain aspects of him, he would rather not show to sonic, or the others. As the lone fox looked down upon the Jungle, there was one thing that he continuously found disturbing. "It seems like there is some kind of… Wireing…" he thought out loud. He had a small scanner in the plane, though it was not so thorough, since it only was supposed to show a draft picture of the area, and it clearly showed there was some kind of current, or path that was going in a square area. It was not big, but it clearly was of substantial enough size to hide something. "Perhaps Egghead is up to something… I better check it out…" he thought, before he pushed the plane more downwards. _

_**Back to Present day:**_

"Tails?... Tails?... A-are you Ok?" Cream asked him, causing him to snap from his trail of thought. "Oh… Sorry Cream… Would you repeat that?"

Cream looked away a moment. "I just asked you if you wanted some ice-cream before we left…" she said lowly, seemingly embarrassed of having to ask again. Tails smiled lightly at Cream. "I would love for some…" he said, before walking towards the Ice-cream parlor with Cream. The two had now enjoyed quite the day of talking with each other, and just enjoyed the things to do In Twinkle Park. They were now on the way through station square each with a bit of Ice-cream, Cream taking some nice mixture between Chocolate and vanilla, while Tails had taken a mixture between Pistachio and Banana. Cream had been blushing lightly throughout most of the time she was near Tails. So much in fact that Tails had stopped questioning it, thinking that it was just the fresh air that perhaps had given her cheeks some color. She also tried to be discrete, but she had trouble with getting eye contact with Tails. She really wanted to get closer, but at the same time, it was a scary concept. He most certainly still cared for Cosmo, and she had also cared for Cosmo as a friend. Attempting to make a move on Tails would be disrespectful to say the least. But at the same time, it was something that she just...Seemed to want. The moment was right, She just had to grab the chance and…

"Uhm… Tails… I-"

"Hey Guys!"

Cream was interrupted and both of them turned to see Sonic come running at them, stopping neatly in front of them, going from perhaps 300 km/h to 0 within 5 meters. He did his trademark smirk at his two friends. "Had Fun at the park?"

Cream was looking away a moment. The moment had been ruined and she was back to square one. Tails looked at Sonic, a bit of confusion gathered in his voice. "Sonic? Didn't you say you would look after the workshop? I haven't turned on the security systems yet-"

"Relax Tails, Linn and Amy are still there…" he said calmly, waving his hand dismissively. Cream looked upon Sonic a moment. 'Linn? What happened to Leo?' the thought.

Tails was a bit more relaxed. He sighed in relief, hearing his workshop would be protected. For a moment he thought about the reason that Sonic had ran, instead of keeping his first hand promise. It would most certainly be because of Amy. He always seemed to run away when she came aro- Wait a minute.

"LL and Amy are back at the Workshop?" Tails asked, a small hint of fright seemed to appear. Sonic raised an eyebrow, both questioning why Tails called him LL and why he seemed to be frightened "Well, Yes… What's wrong?"

Tails placed his hands on his hips. "Have you even considered what would happened if LL and Amy met? You know how explosive a mood she has got when it comes to love, She would most likely end up smashing my Workshop into pieces!" he said, small panic emitting from the little Fox. Sonic just smirked.

"Come Now Tails… It can't be that bad…" he said, causing Tails to Sigh. "I just want to make sure no one accidentally breaks anything… Some of my inventions can't just be 'Remade'" Sonic ended up just nodding at his little brother. He ruffled his fur a moment and smiled.

"Ok Ok then, Ill check back on the two… But I am sure you are exaggerating."

Tails wasn't convinced. "Just Please… Get going…" He said, strangely enough for him to order sonic around, Even Cream looked a bit concerned at Tails as Sonic sped off on the task that was given to him.

_**Back at Tails´ workshop:**_

Sonic stopped right outside, gracefully slowing down and reached for the handle. Tails just fears too much… Now He might be a bit creepy, but It does not seem that Linn is a bad guy. He thought for himself as he turned the handle and slowly opened the door; however he heard something from the inside that caused him to stop.

"You have been so caring of me… I care not what the others think… I Love you…" a familiar female voice said. Amy?

"Are you sure? You know I cannot stay faithful to you, I will most likely end up hurting you…" another voice Said. Clearly this was Linn´s but it seemed a bit more firm. Sonic peeked inside, not believing his own eyes, Linn hand his hands upon Amy´s cheeks and Amy was embracing him.

"I care not… My Feelings will not change… I love you…" she said before Leaning closer to Linn. The two´s faces getting closer and closer. For Sonic it felt like this went on forever. His heart was pounding harder, and something made him clench his fist. Before the two´s lips met, Sonic Flung open the door, smacking it into the wall with a force that actually left a small bump in the wall. Both Amy and Linn turned their heads and looked upon Sonic that looked out of himself (Even if he would not admit it). Sonic glared at Linn a moment. Who did he think he was? And why on earth had Amy just confessed to him? But just as he was about to say something, Linn grinned widely and gently let go of Amy, before clasping his hands together. "That was Amazing! I don't think the Timing could be better!" he exclaimed, causing Sonic to get more confused, than angry. Amy was blushing a little bit, but walked forwards as Linn continued. "Just as the dangerous couple is about to commit, in comes the old suitor for the Girl! Sonic you just made this Act Perfect!" he said ecstatically.

"Huh?" Sonic was only able to say before LL turned. "And you Amy! You were absolutely Amazing! I would have recommended you to the Director, if the role had not already been taken". He said smiling broadly at her. Amy blushed lightly, "Thanks…. I just tried my best to fill the role… it's hard to play…" she said lowly, seemingly embarrassed about being walked in on by Sonic. He in the meantime was about as confused as a newborn being handed a digital camera. "Uhm… What's going on?" he questioned. LL turned to him again.

"I have an Audition for the play 'In the dark of night' that is going to run in the theaters here a few months from now." He explained smilingly at Sonic. "The Auditions are here next week, and I needed someone to rehearse the lines with me, and Amy just fit the role perfectly".

For some reason, Sonic gave a sigh of relief, though it was rather discreet. A moment later though, he looked up at LL again. "Wait a minute; I thought you said you only came to visit Tails?" he asked him. Even Amy turned her head questioningly at LL. He just kept his smile and gestured with his hands to the sides in a form of shrug. "I had heard of the Auditions before I came here, but didn't think I would ever get the chance to come here, but now that I'm visiting Tails, I thought I might as well try the Audition." He explained. Sonic Looked at him a moment before nodding. "I see…"

This was where Amy broke in however. "But how did you know then that the Female role was taken?" she questioned. LL just smiled at her. "The Role of 'Athena' that you played was the only one that people could not audition for, so I assumed that it was taken… It does not directly say that it's taken, but it says that the role cannot be auditioned for." He once again explained, crossing his arms while still smiling. Amy gave a light nod "Ohhh… I see…"

Sonic crossed his arms a bit as well. "Anyways, Tails and Cream are on their way back… So I can just look after the Workshop in the meantime…"

"I'll stay here as well then!" Amy exclaimed smilingly. Sonic was a little taken aback, he hadn't considered that factor. "Oh Uhm… T-Tails said that he was nervous about some of his inventions breaking, so he would rather not have that many to look after them at once… So it would be best if you both went home-"

"Lies!" exclaimed not only Amy, but LL as well. Strangely enough, they were both looking at him and standing in exactly the same manner. Their hands on their hips and their feet tapping to show their annoyance. LL was the first to speak.

"Firstly, We would not Break anything…" he said, and Amy Followed up

"Secondly, We are both Great friends Of Tails, so he knows he can trust us!"

"Thirdly!..." LL said, but as both of them looked at him he realized. "I don't have a number Three…." He said smiling a bit whirly. Amy had a sweatdrop down the side of her face.

"Well that was awkward…" she said but was interrupted by LL, to whom it seemed, a light had suddenly flashed. "OH! I got it!... I'm Staying over!" he exclaimed smilingly, but it was quite a surprise to both Amy and Sonic.

"You're what?"

"I'm Staying over" he said just smiling warmly. "Tails have allowed me to stay here for a while… My own home is going through some changes, so I needed a place to crash…"

Once again sonic was the one to raise an eyebrow. "But didn't you say still that you were just coming to visit?" LL then reached over to get a chair, placing it near a lamp, pointing the lamp against his face.

"Yes Officer… I did say that…" while grinning teasingly. Amy was quick to pick up on the joke and placed a hand on the Lamp and pushed it more towards LL with a mock serious look on her face, playing the Bad Cop.

"Where were you Last Year at this exact date, at precisely 9 hundred hours…?" she asked, sitting up on the table, crossing her legs, leaning a bit forwards. Sonic sighed a bit and turned crossing his arms, sighing while he was just looking at the invention again. He didn't want to look at Amy sitting in such a position, that only highlighted her curves and lovely figure. She would actually be quite a good "bad Cop", Sexy and determined in one package. He tried not to focus in that direction, However something made his quills raise a moment. It was LL´s answer.

"At Nine hundred hours, precisely one year ago I was lying upon a stretcher, being tied up and gagged in some strange Lab I can't remember where is, Slowly dying, with two doctors above me." Both Amy and Sonic was staring at LL a moment. Amy was the first to react.

"Really?..." then LL nodded and smiled. "Yes!... And Dracula was there too!" he said, making some small mock hissing noises. Amy burst out laughing and Sonic gave a light smile. Man this guy had a strange sense of humor.

Before anyone knew it, a few hours had passed and all of them had actually been talking quite civilly together. Amy, LL and Sonic were sitting on each a different chair, out of reach from any invention to break or fragile object to smash. LL was kind of sitting in the middle however, as Sonic seemed to prefer it that way. Amy had been able to keep herself from glomping Sonic, or throw him into a death hug, and things just seemed to be calm and quiet. Conversations had been stretching all the way from the Adventures of Sonic and Amy, to that movie that just seemed to be bad, coming out next week.

"I'm Telling you, Avatar is just a Cash in… Its natives versus Civilized, where of course we are supposed to just accept that the Navies Die…" LL Said crossing his arms a bit. Amy sent him a slight glare.

"It's not! It's a great story of Love and how to accept other cultures…"

Sonic leaned back a moment. "You like anything with Romance in it Amy." He said, causing LL to chuckle. "Well she is quite a Romantic, that I can gather…" Amy beamed with pride as she hugged around herself. "Love is the most important thing on earth… Without it, what is there to live for then?" Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"Adventure, Chili dogs, movies, among other things… There is actually quite a lot." He grinned. Amy just looked over at him.

"Living and Loving is an important thing… That's why I Love you my Sonikku" she smiled widely. Sonic just turned his head. From Amy´s angle she could not see anything, but Sonic was mentally panicking. LL just giggled.

"You two are such a cute couple…" he said causing Amy to smile broadly.

"We are!.. So Linn… Who do you live to Love?" she asked him teasingly. Sonic looked back, expecting the guy to fluster but he just sat there. He scratched his inner elbow a little before saying.

"No One…. I don't Live and love someone, more than something…" He said calmly. Amy looked curiously at him. "Something?" she asked, but was not able to get a reply, before the door was opened. Tails and Cream entered, seeing the group. Tails looked mildly surprised.

"You are all here?" he asked looking around. "And Nothing is broken?" Everyone got an Anime style sweat drop down from their head.

"Come now Tails… We aren't that irresponsible… You're after all the younger one here" LL said grinning. Tails just looked at him a moment. "Why do I get the feeling your mocking me?"

LL just kept his grin. "Because…. I'm Not?"

Everything went calmly after that. Tails and Cream had had a great day, and was glad to share it with the rest of the group until darkness began falling. Cream, Amy and Sonic took their Leave, Leaving Tails and LL back at the shop alone. All three was then sitting in the train towards Station square, casually chatting calmly, until finally the subject came around.

"So… Does any of you know who this LL is?" Sonic was the first one to mention.

Amy Looked over at Sonic a moment and shrugged. "Not me… I just assumed he was someone from the government… you know, there to check Tails´ inventions?" she said questioningly. Cream looked down a moment.

"I-I met him when I walked towards Tails´ workshop. H-h-he seemed nice enough… B-but…." She looked away a moment. Both Amy and Sonic looked at her, waiting for the answer.

"What is it Cream?" Amy asked.

"I Just…. Think He is sad…" Cream said, causing both Sonic and Amy to tilt their heads. "Sad? What do you mean? He seemed more than happy… In fact, his attitude seemed to rival Amy´s cheery attitude…" Sonic said without thinking, causing Amy to smile. It took sonic a little while to realize what he just said. It was just true, but at the same time he had given her a compliment, even if he didn't plan on it. Amy Nodded in agreement with Sonic.

"Yes… He didn't seem to have a worry in his life…" Cream then looked up again a bit.

"I-I-I Guess you are right… Hey Amy?"

"Yes?"

"Will you go out shopping with me tomorrow morning?" Cream asked, looking up at Amy who was already smiling.

"Of course I will!" she said then turned her head to Sonic. "Want to come Along Sonikku?" she asked happily. Sonic just turned his head. "I have things to do Tomorrow… Fishing and… Running…" he answered dismissively.

"All of Tomorrow?" Amy asked, but was interrupted as the intercom sounded. "The Train is now arriving at… Station Square… Passengers are urged not to leave any personal belongings unattended, or left behind, Thank you."

Sonic rose up from his seat. "Well here is the stop…" he then just smirked at the two girls, giving them the thumbs up. "See you two later!" He said before storming out of the Train, just leaving a trail in the wind that died down after a few moments. Amy and Cream looked at each other. "Do you think he has forgotten we were all supposed to meet on the beach tomorrow afternoon?" Cream asked. Amy shook his head however. "I'm sure that's what he meant by, 'having things to do'… He can't possibly use his entire day on running can he?" she said, though something was telling her that was not completely true. She looked down a moment and sighed. She them smiled at Cream again. "Come now Cream, let's get you home before Vanilla gets worried."

_**Back at Tails´ workshop:**_

"Quite some Nice Friends you have Tails." LL said, while preparing the couch for when he would sleep. The yellow fox stood in the background; he had just come out of the bath, his fur still a bit wet, and a few drops of water sparkling in his fur. He nodded at the golden Hedgehog, still just being in the loose shirt from earlier, though now it was completely open, exposing his entire chest and stomach. He was not a real Buff person, but he could impress a few people. Certain things bothered Tails however, and he knew that he would have to talk to LL about it, even if he didn't want that.

"LL…. I already told you… they could help you if only you would allow it…" he said almost pleadingly, but the golden hedgehog just shook his head.

"No need Tails… I won't be more of a bother than I already Am…" he said before taking off his shirt completely, throwing it to the side and laid down on the couch. He pulled the cover up while Tails was still talking.

"But you aren't a Bother! Anyone should help someone in your Position!". LL just turned and smiled at Tails.

"I don't need any help… On the contrary, I think your Friends Need help… And you too…" he said smiling, causing Tails to look quite confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked, but LL just smiled.

"That Sonic… and Amy…. Those two fit together so perfectly…" he said but Tails looked strangely upon him.

"LL, those two are like Oil and Water… Amy wants the person she loves to be tied to her, in this case Sonic, and Sonic never wants to be tied down. He just wants to be free and have fun… It's not two dreams one can bind together…" he tried to explain, but LL just kept his smile.

"Would Ying, Be complete without Yang?" he questioned. "Do you think that all marriages or Relationships were based on people who were completely the same?" he asked, causing Tails to Step back a moment. He looked over in the window, where a small rose red plant was sitting in its usual spot. Not having sprouted in all that time the young fox had had it. He frowned and didn't want to think about it, but his head was then lifted up as LL had risen up from the couch and placed a finger under Tails´ chin. "Tails… I know what I'm doing… I know you are still sad over the Loss of Cosmo… and As you should… but that does not mean you have to shut yourself off completely from happiness." He said smilingly. "I don't think Cosmo would have wanted that… No I am Certain Cosmo never wanted that…" He pointed out smilingly. Tails then looked into LL´s eyes and both their Blue pairs of eyes met.

"But what about you?.. Are you just going to keep trying to make other people happy even despite your Condition?" he questioned. LL frowned a bit and walked over to the couch with only a "Yes…."

The young Fox frowned and looked at his Friend that none of his other friends had known of before today. "There are other things in Life than making others happy you know…" he said before shutting the lights and headed off towards his own bed.


	3. Chapter 3 Action, Fear and Mellitus

_**Message to the readers I am, stunned by the amount of people who have taken their time to read this, even in the short period it has been up and running. I hope you enjoy reading this story as I enjoy writing it. This chapter will be a little longer than usual, but I hope you won't mind ^^ **_

_**Big Thanks to those who put this on their Story alert: Josh the Hedgehog and Hot Pink123, both of you, Thanks! ^^ **_

_**Blitz: **__Oh Yes You are Famous ^^ The awesome Famous! XD Hmmm… You may call him LeeLinn if you want… I don't think he would Mind Well I hope to make a bit of a big event in the end with him. And about the brother thing… I don't THINK he is your brother… Are you? *Looks over at LL* "Uhm… I… Perhaps?" *Smacks LL over the back of the head* Ok I'll have to find that out XD Oh I just LOVE Hearing that I have people going ^^ Its So Awesome. I'll be looking forwards to your Criticism Last note, I am not sure how many other pairings I will make, but We will see that won't we? ^^___

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything SEGA owns… Who on earth would think I did? **_

_**What I do Own: My Laptop, My Fingers, and LL. **_

_**The House Of Amy Rose: **_

Morning came in the house of Amy Rose. The Lovely place she had bought herself not so long ago, was a nice small house with a view over the ocean. A Kitchen combined with a living room, two bathrooms and several bedrooms upstairs, made it, as the Seller said it, "The perfect Place to Raise a Family".

Light was slowly sneaking inside the room and was finding its way to the closed eyes of the Pink Hedgehog so calmly sleeping. Her room was surprisingly enough, not as girly as many would have thought. Her original house had been almost completely filled with pink and bright colors, as she just loved having a cheery home. However this new one was more moderate. It seemed like the room of an adult, where a young girl had just forgotten a few of her things inside. Amy reluctantly opened her eyes, having truly enjoyed this night's sleep. She had been able to talk to her beloved Sonikku the day before, without him running away.

Or at least not Twice on the same day.

She slowly sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes and yawning lightly. She looked over at the picture on the small table next to her bed. It was a Picture of all their friends, however in this one, she had been lucky to catch her Sonikku in a calm situation, and it truly looked like on that picture that they were together. The others on the picture were Cream, Tails, Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow even though he was reluctant, Silver, Blitz and the entirety of Chaotix. Amy just saw it as a picture of all her friends; however she was not aware that there was more to the people in this photo, than her lucky catch of Sonic. She finally rose from the bed smilingly and went to the bathroom. Just going through her usual morning, with a Bath, a bit of shining up and then down to make a healthy Breakfast. A woman would have to BOTH keep her shapes, But also make sure she would not starve. And Amy Rose was one who was able to balance that.

She was sitting, slowly eating her nourishing breakfast, as the TV was running in the background with the news. Amy did not pay much attention, as it was just more depressing news of people dying of New Illnesses, or catastrophes or something like that.

"_The type Alpha and Beta Mellitus have now claimed its 5000__th__ victim in station square, and Scientists are still unable to determine how to combat this strange sickness that for now only hits Humans…._

_Leading CEO of "Eco Genetic Gene corporations", has once again donated Millions of founds into attempting to crack the secrets of this strange new sickness, and claims that they have made marvelous progress…_

'_We are finally returning to the point we were before the great breakdown of the EGG Corporations, last year, and we believe, we will be able to protect both humans and Morbians alike, if we get to understand this sickness'"_

Amy shook her head. That Corp, had been in the news for several years, and always saying the same of how they would progress, and how much money they had spent and how much they had done and blah blah blah.

All those news seemed so samey, and that Name of the Corp also creped her out. EGG, just sounded too close to Eggman, even though they knew that he had no connection to that corp.

Her Train of thought was interrupted as her cell phone began buzzing. She looked and saw the small message in the text.

"_See You at The Station? Love, Cream." _

_**Office complex in central Station Square**_

"And that should close the meeting. I thank you all for your time Gentlemen." The man at the end of the table said, before rising up. There were about ten people in that room, all dressed neatly in suits and had each some papers and materials they had brought along. Everyone cleaned up after themselves and most left the room. The Leader and two others stayed however. They stared at each other for a while.

"What is it?" did the leader finally ask. He was a long, brown haired human, his hair neatly put up in a ponytail to make him seem more dignified. The two others did not seem to be looking beyond the average corporate worker. Suit and short hair, were a common trait for the two. The difference was however that one of them had glasses and had a small scar under his left eye. The scarred man rose up a moment. "You know what it is, Sir… I believe there were some things you did not mention to the board…" he said glaring a moment at their long haired boss. The boss intertwined his fingers a moment. "And What might that be Mister Flinch?"

The glassless man smacked his hands into the table. "You know what we mean Sir!... You did not mention that our Team FAILED to apprehend the subject! That we have made no progress what so ever!" he said rather aggressively. The boss were just crossing his arms and sat back down, leaning confidently back into his chair. "Why would I mention something that is not true?" he said confidently grinning. Mister Flitch looked over at his colleague and the two just looked at each other confused a moment. They then looked back at their boss questioningly. He then nodded his head a moment. "We Have made some great progress gentlemen… We have a hold on the cheese, and all we need to do is to wait for the mouse to go right into our grasp." He said grinningly. The two others looked a bit surprised but were silent for a while. Mister Flitch raised his head a moment and looked up at the leader. "Sir… What is our plan then?"

The Leader grinned. "We… Are going to be Rich Gentlemen… And No escaped subject is going to stop us from that…"

_**Station Square**_

People were calmly walking up and down the streets, busy in their everyday lives, some shopping, others talking. Sometimes even a pair of lovers walking by Hand in hand.

Sonic were sitting on a bench. He was incredibly enough NOT up and running. Something was bothering him. It was that talk they had yesterday, Amy, LL and him. It had all seemed so casual but why was he so tense about it?

He was always calm to talk to Amy when friends were around. It was usually a Kind of… Escape goat he could use in case he got nervous. But it did not calm him at all now. Why did something about that Golden Hedgehog bother him?

Sonic mentally slapped himself and jumped up from the bench. He took a few jumps on the spot as a little warm up. "A bit of running will do me good…" he thought out loud and prepared to set off.

BOOOOM!

Something that sounded like an explosion sounded. Sonic immediately turned his head, locating the source of the sound; it was a bit further into the city. He immediately sped off, overtaking several cars and pedestrians. He made one of his famous curled up ball jumps and landed confidently to look upon the scene.

It seemed a few things had caught fire, and there were G.U.N defense robots, fighting against other Robots. The others were easy to spot their allegiance though. A certain person with a certain mustache made that clear.

"Come, my Minions! Destroy those Petty 'Defenders' and let them feel TRUE power!" Eggman yelled out before laughing crazily. Sonic did this time literally make a face palm. "Why am I not surprised." He asked, just before Eggman noticed him. "You! Why are you here you Little Overgrown Lawn animal!"

Sonic shook his head and got his usual confident smirk on his face. He shrugged his shoulders and walked forwards.

"I guess I heard you were in the neighborhood, and I felt like getting some scrambled Eggs." He said before curling up. He channeled his usual power and simply jumped through one of the robots, creating a great big hole in his chest, with wires sparking electricity all over. It even went so far as to short circuit its targeting system and ended up destroying a few of Eggmans other robots. Sonic laughed a bit. "This is easy! You're Really dumbing down Egghead!" He called out at him before he jumped directly for Eggman himself in the floating vehicle. Suddenly though, electricity ran through his body and he got that big a shock that he was thrown back from Eggman. He rubbed his head a moment and slowly rose up, to only see Eggmans evil grin.

"Not so Fast you little blue worm eater!" Eggman exclaimed before pressing a few buttons on his computer in front of him. All the robots began aiming for Sonic, and took up a battle formation. Along with that, Eggman had called forth two of what seemed to be "Gathering bots" of some description, and one of them went inside the nearest office building. Sonic looked at the scene a moment. 'I gotta smash up Eggman before he gets whatever it is he wants…' he then stretched his legs a moment.

"Ok Then… Time to get serious!" He said before he charged into the group of fighting robots.

Sonic were ripping the tin cans apart, as they didn't seem to be much of a challenge against him. He rolled up and smashed through several off them at a time, other times they were just shooting wildly at something or each other. It didn't take that long for Sonic to simply reduce all of those tin cans to a big scrapyard in the middle of the streets. The blue speedster simply kicked off the head of the last machine, and stood victoriously on top of it. He smirked and looked upon Eggman.

"Ok Egghead… Anything Else you want to throw at me?"

Eggman seemed to grasp the seriousness of the situation and began flailing his arms a moment.

"Uhm Sonic! No need to be so angry… I mean… I didn't hurt anything did I?" he asked. This was usually how he reacted when his initial plan failed, which they often did, and his begging was not getting any more believable. Sonic jumped off the head of the robot and once again aimed towards Eggman. His shields seemed to be powered as long as the Robots were active, but now that there were none there, the carrying machine simply crashed to the ground along with Eggman. He coughed violently as the smoke immerged form the machine that he had landed onto the ground with. He was not hurt, but was quite angry. He tightened his fits and yelled. "DAIM YOU HEDGEHOG!" before just falling down on his back. Sonic just grinned.

"What is that? Already down? I'm disappointed Egghead…"

"Sonic?"

Suddenly Sonic turned his head to see two familiar faces that was simply NOT needed right now. It was Amy and Cream. They were each carrying a shopping bag, and had just arrived at the scene. Before Sonic were able to react, Eggman had ran over there, picking each of them up in a hand. "As a matter of Fact, I do have more up my sleeve!" He said his evil look had returned. He then turned to yell into the building with a gaping hole in it. "Egg-Gatherers! Come here!" He ordered, and the two gatherer machines flew behind their master. One of them seemed to hold some kind of canister of strange liquid, and the other Gripped around Amy and Cream. Both of the girls screamed and flailed, dropping their shopping on the ground. Amy attempted to get her hammer out, but it seemed her hands were not free to do so. "Amy!" exclaimed Sonic, and ran towards Eggman. "NOT Cool!" he said while running but halted as he heard Eggmans words.

"What's most worth to you? These two, or the entire Human population of this city?" he called out. Sonic immediately halted. "What do you mean?" he asked, and then the evil grin returned to Eggmans face. "This Container is filled with contaminated Mellitus Cells!" he exclaimed. "The same Incurable decease that has killed 5000 people due to his slow spread from person to person… BUT THIS!" he gestured to the canister. "Will infect Humans Even upon touch!" he said and moments after, the carrier, began rising up into the sky. "All I have to Do! Is to break the Canister, and the entire Human population of Station Square is as good as Dead!" He exclaimed before Laughing manically again. "So…. What will it be Sonic?"

This moment Sonic Froze. Would Eggman Really be that insane? Wouldn't he himself be infected then? This made Sonic realize that the doctor had most likely made some kind of drug that he would not share with the world. That had to be the reason, or else he would truly have lost his mind. Sonic looked up the robot again. He could not just leave Amy and Cream in the hands of that Robot, it would most likely kill them… But…

If he did not go after that container, thousands of lives would be forfeit!

Sonic knelt down a moment, preparing to make a decision and jump.

But the decision never came. He just, stood there. Seemingly unable to move. He was staring into the eyes of Amy. He saw she was also conflicted about this. She didn't want to die, but neither did she want anyone else should die.

"Oi! Sonic!"

Everyone's Head turned upwards to see three people they had not expected to be at the scene.

LL, Tails and Shadow.

LL was still in his clothes from yesterday, with some of his shirt open; did he just like being like that? While shadow and Tails were in their usual outfits, but they just seemed ready. LL grinned and called at Sonic.

"What are you waiting for? Be the Hero and Save your Girlfriend!" he said before jumping off the rooftop along with Shadow. Both of them landed upon the Gathering robot with the Container. Shadow immediately gripped around its arms and ripped them apart, giving LL a chance to grab around the canister. He then nodded at Shadow, before Jumping back to the ground, and ran to a safe distance from the robots, making sure not to risk the container breaking. Eggman was almost screaming out in frustration. His ultimatum was failing right before his eyes. He was not even able to turn, before he felt the crushing power of a Fist, slamming into his face, and sending him to the ground. Shadow had socked him a good one, while Sonic had jumped the Robot holding on to Cream and Amy. He took the machine down in seconds and was without thinking immediately over to help Amy Stand again. Tails had flown off the rooftop and caught Cream Mid-air, saving her from a hard drop.

"Amy! Are you ok!" he asked, looking her over to see if there were any damages. The two were rather close, and as Amy lifted up her head to Look Sonic in the eyes. "Yes I'm fine…" she said, but only then realized that their faces were only just about an inch away from each other. Amy reached out to attempt to embrace him, but as she put her weight forwards, she suddenly had nothing to lean upon, as sonic had simply… Left…

He had run off the scene.

Amy Fell face first, onto the ground and just, landed onto the unforgiving dirt. Everything seemed to stop a moment, until she felt the arms of someone helping her up again. Why had Sonic run away again! She questioned herself before she looked up to see the owner of the arms. It was LL again. He had put away the big ominous container over into a corner and was now helping Amy to get back upon her feet. His eyes actually seemed sympathetic.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Amy sniffled a moment. No she wasn't ok… Sonic had Run away again, not only that, but done it in so jerkish a fashion that she had literally gotten her face straight into the dirt. But she tried to smile.

"I'm Fine… I'm used to it…" she said, her voice doing its best to be calm. But LL was not convinced.

"Liar…" he just said.

At the Same time Tails had landed on the ground again, and placed Cream back upon her two feet.

"Are you ok Cream?" he asked, looking her over to make sure that she was not busied or hurt. This form of focus, from Tails´s side, made it so that he would not notice that Cream was red as a beat, and she was hardly able to form a sentence. She had barely been able to be calm when she was standing next to him normally, but now he was only an Inch away from her, and he had carried her like a bride. All this was just too much information for her young mind to process. Tails got worried as she did not answer him. He gently took Creams hand, holding it up in between the two, looking her in the eyes. "Cream… Are you alright?" he questioned.

"Y-Y-YES!" the young rabbit said mentally panicking. Tails sighed in relief. But the second that air had left his lungs, he realized that position he was in. He was HOLDING Creams Hand… His mind went into a small conflicted panic. The two were staring into each other's eyes for what seemed to be an eternity. Cream raised her shaking hand towards Tails´s face.

"T-T-T-T-Tails…. I…-"

"Tails!"

A second voice broke the two´s mental and physical contact. Tails turned 180 Degrees on the spot and looked towards the source of the sound. It was Shadow who was standing by the Container.

"Y-Yes Shadow? What is it?" he said, gathering himself a moment. The black hedgehog was standing by the big container, staring at it with his usual determined look and stance.

"The Container is Leaking."

Tails´s face turned almost completely white a moment. He immediately ran over to the container, Leaving Cream behind with her stammering.

LL had helped Amy to her feet again and helped her dust off in the meantime, but he stopped as well as he heard the container was Leaking. He was not looking at it however. He was calmly and confidently making sure that Amy had noticed as well and the two walked over.

"What do you mean?" LL asked, looking down at the container, which was just about the size of a suitcase. He noticed it had taken a few small damages as the Gathering bot had taken it. So some liquid was seeping out of it. Amy was about to Panic.

"B-b-b-but does that mean we got a Pandemic?" she questioned frightened. Shadow just stared at the container a moment. LL however shook his head.

"No it doesn't… That is just the containment Liquid. It is a mixture of distilled alcohol and DiHydrogen Monooxide. With a Leak like this I think we got about…. 20 Minutes to capsule this thing before we have an ACTUAL pandemic."

A few G.U.N. Agents were finally arriving at the scene, as their robots had reported a "Containment breach" and one of them immediately walked over to Shadow, Saluting him.

"What's the Situation Agent Shadow?" he asked, though not even earning eye contact from the dark hedgehog.

"We have a Containment breach, and we need to have a containment capsule out here ASAP. If you don't get it here within 20 minutes, _**You**_ are responsible for the biggest Pandemic in history." He simply said, causing the agent to swallow his spit a moment before immediately calling in on his radio, to get the containment unit. At most 10 minutes went by before the Unit was there and had been able to contain the leak. Eggman was captured by G.U.N troops, but did, as always, Curse the name of Sonic, and swore his inevitable revenge. Amy, Cream, LL and Tails were standing aside for the teams to work. Amy tried to keep her focus on the dangerous containment, but her mind was still focused on Sonic. He had just left her to fall upon the ground, and not only that, he wasn't there to help with the containment that He almost had started. She looked over at Tails.

"So, are we going to be ok? There is going to be no increase in sickness?" she asked. LL was leaned up the wall with his arms crossed. He seemed a bit more serious than normal as he answered.

"Most times with such capsules, the Containment liquid is put up, so relatively harmless matter is held at the inner levels, and the outer ones, are little more than Water and alcohol. As long as no fully contaminated liquid has escaped the canister, there should be no risk of any infection." He calmly explained. "Alpha and Beta Mellitus are hard to contract, and the only way that container could create a pandemic, would be if the liquid went into the ground water."

He then looked up, noticing everyone was looking at him curiously, except Tails who was looking at him almost with a glare. He then just smiled and looked innocent.

"What? Don't tell me that I'm the only one watching the news about the Mellitus?"

Cream then sent her focus back to her shoes. She had, Once again, lost an amazing chance, and she was blaming herself for not taking it. Amy was looking away as well, sulking slightly about Sonic leaving and Tails were confused about what to do right now. This was the moment when LL jumped to his feet in the middle of the group, ending up jumping back and forth from foot to the other.

"Ok! That's it… No More Sour faces!" he exclaimed, taking the entire groups attention again. He was grinning. "Tails told me that all of you were to go to the Beach later right?" he asked. Amy and cream both nodded in unison. LL then grinned again. "Great! Now, You Three, Or Four, if you count the black fellow along, just finish up here, and then come down to the Beach! I will make sure all your Frowns Magically, Or scientifically, disappear!" he exclaimed happily before suddenly just dashing off. He was not as fast as any of the group it seemed, but he was able still to run the average Hedgehog Speed. The three looked at each other for a few moments.

"Why in such a hurry?" Amy questioned a moment, though Tails was the first to just shrug and answer.

"He is just impulsive… I think he just got the idea and had to do it." He said dismissively. Before either Amy or Cream could interrupt, Shadow and a few G.U.N Scientists walked over to the group. Shadow simply had his arms crossed and his usual scowl was on his face. Amy was the first to look upon him.

"Hey Shadow… How did it go?"

Shadow just stood there.

"The breach has been contained; now, G.U.N just needs to do a short Medical check up on you." He said, but then looked at the group, mentally counting them. "Where is the Golden Queer?" he asked rather bluntly, though still his voice as dark as usual. Amy however fired up a bit.

"Queer! What the hell do you mean? Are you calling LL A queer?" she asked rather aggressively. Shadow just sent her a little glare.

"Whatever you want me to call him, Where is he? He will have to be checked to make sure he is not infected-"

"None of us are Infected Shadow! Morbians can't get infected!" Tails just exclaimed. The two glared at each other a few moments, but Tails were clearly on the losing side of the glare fight. Shadow was the one to turn his head first however.

"Hmph, Just let the doctors Check you and then you can move on…"

Sullenly, but obediently, the group decided to do the checkup.

_**A bit out of town: **_

Sonic were lying on the branch he had been sleeping on just the night before. His eyes were almost soulless and he just seemed immobile. A bird could have landed upon him and he would not even have moved an inch.

"What… Did I just Do?" he questioned as he was staring up into the sky.

_**And that's It for Now… I hope you liked it, Please Critique and help me bring this story to life **_


	4. Chapter 4 Fun at the Beach

_**A thousand thanks to everyone who read the story, you are all lovely. **_

_**Reply to Blitz:**_

_Well it's not wrong to say it's a good distraction... I am often distracted at important times by my writing O.O  
>I was also a bit impressed over my own ability to come up with the plot of the last chapter :P I have the big picture of course, but last time just came to me in a flash. <em>

_Oh I am not surprised… XD I would be doing the same at the mention of my name, or any of my characters XD. Well of course it ended well… It always does with Egghead… But he always comes back XD.  
>*Looks over at LL* Dude… Do you have a sister? "I don't know…" Should we do a DNA Test? *LL Runs into a corner hiding* "No! No doctors!" *LL Shutters* … Uhm…. Ok… *Remembers Blitz´s way of raising her children* "I could imagine an amnesia attack after too many "Training" sessions… XD And other than that, I guess there is an easy explanation why it would not be mentioned, but it is possible… But if I mentioned that now… That would be a spoiler^^ .<em>

_Thanks for the Critique, and yes… it was a bit rushed… I was in a mental panic, and truly needed some help to know what was good and what was not… and… I don't really have any of my friends who would read this without going "Your kidding me right?`" _

_I'll be looking forward to hearing from you Blitz ^^_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own anything that SEGA owns… I am not a billionaire, or a corporate supporter… **_

_**What I own: **__**My imagination, my free will, my Laptop, my general plot and LL. **_

_**A Year ago:**_

_Tails could clearly now see that it was some sort of facility his scanners had caught. There were big electric fences, though neatly attempted to glide into the background of the jungle. The young fox could count a few buildings, but one thing also caught him. A message came over his radio. _

"_Unidentified aircraft, you are in violation of restricted airspace, You are ordered to land your Plane, or we will use force to bring it down, you Will comply, Over!" a voice said through the static of the radio._

_Tails looked with big eyes upon his Radio. Had they just said they would shoot him down? He pressed his finger upon the button for a return message. "This is Miles Prower, flying The 'Tornado-X3', my ship is registered and legalized within the G.U.N Database, and I have every right to fly here as anyone else has. By What authority do you wish to bring me down?"_

_He let his finger release the button and waited for the answer. _

"_You are In violation of restricted Airspace, This is your Last Warning, You will land your Plane, or we will use force to bring you down!"_

_Tails looked out his cockpit. This was not helping his confidence any. It seemed that the small complex had a substantial amount of personnel. Sadly he could not see what they were wearing, or if they were armed. He had been circling around the complex during the entire radio conversation. But this was the point he decided that Legging it would be the more effective strategy. He called back on the Radio._

"_This is Miles Prower, flying The 'Tornado-X3', I Understand that this is restricted airspace and I will leave the premises immediately." He said before pulling the controls to send the plane in a direction of home. If they wanted their airspace private, they may have it like that. "Perhaps I should Ask Shadow about it though… It does seem a bit stra-" he was interrupted as suddenly alarms sounded in his control panel. 'Projectile Incoming!' It repeated over and over again. Tails immediately pulled the controls to the side, making the Tornado Spin around in a corkscrew, hoping to dodge the projectiles. He was just able to see some lesser Military RPG rounds pass just inches away from his wings and fly off into the air. "Holy Butterball!" he exclaimed before looking out the tornado again. There were two more projectiles incoming. But only these, Were closer. By the time he pulled the controls, one of them had already hit his wing. The plane spun out of control and was aiming towards the ground with an incredible speed. "MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" he yelled into the radio, pressing all the controls wildly, hoping to get a distress signal out._

_The jungle ground simply came closer and closer and closer before Tails´s eyes. A sheer feeling of panic was filled in his system. All safeties had set out; even his jet seat was jammed. Nothing would save him. In one last moment before he hit the ground, he let out a desperate cry of help. "Soniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic!"_

_**Back to Present day:**_

"Tails… Taiiiiiiiiiillssss…. TAILS!" a voice once again brought Tails back to reality. This time it was LL standing right in front of him.

"AH! Oh… Uhm… What?"

"You are zoning out again buddy" LL said grinning before jumping merrily back, standing in the middle of the scene with his arms open.

"I will repeat myself… Tadaaaaaa!"

Tails finally realized where he was. Amy, Cream and him had gone through the medical check-up and then went to get changed into their beach clothes and get what else they wanted along for the beach. They had only just arrived at the beach. Amy was in a dark red swimsuit, one that did expose her backside, though not her stomach. Cream was in striped strap top and a bottom suited for children, both green and white striped, most likely a buy of her mothers. Tails himself would rather have stayed back in his workshop, but he knew that he had promised to come to the beach, FAR before that project came into mind. Even though the project was important, he had also promised not to tell about it, so he could not protest too much. He was simply wearing a pair of blue bathing shorts, specially made to make sure that his twin tails could stick out, and be free. Though he usually didn't wear any clothes, then he did find it… a bit embarrassing to be around people only having his fur covering him, if his fur was wet. Wet fur sticks more to the skin, and would most likely end up making him a flasher. NOT something anyone was interested in. The group took a little look around the beach area where LL now stood as if he was waiting for a polite round of applause. It seemed that LL truly had made some preparations as he had promised. There were a few tables and even an old, almost run down ice cream stand had been reopened. It was basically a wooden box with a door in the side, and a big window, ideal for selling things. There wasn't really anything inside of it except a few coolers though. Most likely with bought Ice cream and other sorts of refreshments. It was rather impressive.

"Have you made all this?" He asked looking rather impressed at the Golden Hedgehog. He Grinned a moment then just placed his hands on his hips. He was still wearing his loose shirt, but he had instead changed into a pair of red bathing shorts and bare feet. "Well…

I (He) had a little help."

Another voice just said almost the same as LL, and out from behind the stand came a certain big busted figure.

"Rouge?" Amy exclaimed, as she saw their Bat friend, dressed up in her best swimsuit, though it was more or less just a bikini to compensate for her bust size. It was the same heart shaped form as her usual outfit however, and had the same pink and white colors. Amy walked a bit forwards, placing down her towel on one of the tables.

"You two did all this?" she questioned. Rouge simply just smirked and put an arm around LL seductively.

"Oh Yes… We did this… and _**Much**_ more…" she said flirtingly. Cream, Amy and Tails was a bit taken aback, they knew that Rouge loved to flirt, but mashing her together with LL, that placed a risk that the thing wasn't just flirting. LL just returned the smirk however and put his arm around Rouge´s shoulder and looked down at her.

"Why I could help this Rouge with much more…" he said grinning, pronouncing 'rouge' like the noun, rouge (As in a thief). Rouge just kept her seductive look. She was not one to give up when it came to the flirting game.

"Oh, Shall the Lion Play with Little me?" she purred slightly, getting rather intimately closer to LL. He just kept his smirk however.

"Oh the Lion shall not _Play_… The Lion will help… For the Lion sees things that The Rouge does not see." He said rather confidently, whilst still playing along with the game. For once, the bat gave a small curious look, but was then interested. Her smirk became more seductive, and she kept, getting closer to the Yellow-golden hedgehog.

"OH, What does the Lion see that the greatest jewel thief does not?" she asked, her voice purring. LL then took a big step back and grinned.

"I see that we aren't Alone for one thing!" He said rather cheery. Rouge then looked to the side, and realized that Cream, Amy and Tails had been there the entire time. Not only that, Shadow was actually sitting just within earshot of them, and Knuckles had just turned a corner to see the group on the beach. Rouge was not one to shy off when there was an audience, but she did notice that Amy was holding her hands over Cream´s ears. Tails was just rolling his eyes at LL´s behavior, though earning a giggle from the sinner. Shadow was sitting on top of the old stand, his arms and legs crossed, just with his usual scowl on his face. He wasn't wearing any other clothes than he usually did, I.E his shoes and gloves. Only LL and Rouge had noticed him though. Knuckles quickly arrived at the scene as well, same thing as shadow, only in his shoes and usual gloves. He did have a towel along however.

"What's up?" he asked as he looked over the group.

"Oh Hey Knuckles."

"Hiya Knuckles."

"H-hello Mister Knuckles." The different people greeted him. He looked a bit around the group.

"Where's Sonic? And who's the new Guy?" he asked in his usual blunt manner. Rouge had taken some distance from LL as well, and went over to get her Towel. LL just decided to grin and introduce himself. He merrily skipped over to Knuckles, stopping only about an inch away from him, way beyond his personal space. "Hello Friend! I am Leonardo Linnattan" He said, almost instantly hugging Knuckles. Tails and Shadow was the only ones who weren't completely taken aback by LL´s actions. Knuckles had no idea what the hell was going on. He firmly placed his hands around LL´s wrists, and held him up, almost as if he was a ragdoll.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked questioningly. LL just grinned at him.

"I'm greeting you…" he then looked up at the two arms, holding him in the air. "Ooo… Strong arms… You must truly be a minx in the bedroom…" He purred in his voice. Tails broke in at this point.

"Knuckles, he is just teasing you! Don't take it personally!" he called out, but a little too late. Knuckles just, felt too strange about a Guy in theory hitting on him, and he threw him away as an old gym sock. It was lucky for LL that they were all on the beach so a nice "soft" landing was ascertained due to the sand. At this point, Shadow simply jumped down from the top of the stand, and landed calmly in the sand.

"Serves him right…" he just said standing there with his arms crossed. Finally Amy, Tails and Cream noticed him.

"Oh Shadow… You are here too?" Amy asked, and then looked him over a moment. "But where are your shorts? Or your towel?" she questioned. Shadows simply had his usual scowl and looked over towards LL that was slowly, but strangely giddily, digging his way out of the sand.

"I am not here to swim…" he said, his voice dark as usual as he seemed to glare over at LL. Shadow had a bad feeling about him. LL then looked up, a bit of sand actually stuck in his quills and his face.

"Well then you Party Pooper… Can't you just sit in a corner then?" he asked grinningly, before running into the middle of the group again, standing up on top of a table, "Now, Who wants Ice-cream!" he yelled out almost cheeringly.

"I Certainly Do!" a voice exclaimed, that made everyone's heads turn. It was Sonic. He had seemingly just immerged while people were looking the other way around. Amy looked away from him; she was still a bit angry. Shadow looked over a moment but then just gave him his usual scowl. LL grinned despite everything, and jumped down from the table. "That's the Spirit! Well Then… Ice-cream!" he yelled before almost diving into the stand to dig out the sweets and share them around.

_**EGG-Corporations Offices in Station square:**_

Mister Flitch was sitting by his desk, looking over some of the figures on his computer screen. He was in charge of the finances of both the Office complex and the research department. He sighed mentally, looking at the increasing numbers on the research department. He knew they had yielded no benefits from that at all, yet they kept founding it. That attack on the research area yesterday, did not help the charts any, it simply placed another big fat minus, in the budget.

Mister Flitch was human, and so was most everyone in EGG, which was most likely why they had decided to deal with the Mellitus in the first place, but most people in EGG worked with a "No Morbian" policy, since it was much easier to compete with people from one's own race, instead of competing with "animals" who could do things way beyond them.

Mister Flitch leaned back a moment, taking off his glasses to rub his eyes. He then stared at the glasses, taking a moment of thinking introspectively. Why was he working here? Why was he a part of all this? Was it the Money? Or was it his professionalism?

All these questions seemed to be unanswered, but they could not continue to be so for long. Mister Flitch knew this. If the mental mind would be left in such and unanswered state for too long, it would slowly break one down. He sighed and placed his glasses back upon his face again. He closed down the computer and took the last papers up under his arm, and began walking towards the boss´s office.

There was nothing in the building that was inconspicuous, or at least not in the public area. It was divided between an office building from the ground level and up, while it was a lesser lab, from the ground level and down. It would often be checked by G.U.N Operatives to make sure that it was up to safety protocol. They had no idea how up to protocol the Lab was. Nothing was supposed to get in, or out, without the Company knowing it. Sadly, they never took into account of the unaccountable, Such as Eggman, or the incident one Year ago.

Flitch finally got to the office, and he gently knocked on the door.

"Come in" was heard from the other side and Flitch entered. The boss was sitting with a few different papers on his desk as well. His office was not the greatest, it was actually rather modest, seeing as most founding went to the Research department. His long haired boss looked up and smiled at Flitch.

"Oh Mister Flitch… Please come in, and sit down." He said, gesturing towards the chair on the other side of the desk.

Flitch did as was asked of him and sat down.

"Sir..-"

"Mister Flitch, you may address me as Mister Luth when we are under four eyes. It would only be modesty, since I address you by your last name." he said smiling, before leaning back.

"Mister Luth Then…" Flitch said, placing his papers down on the table. "I would like to stress over something… I… believe we are running out of time…" he said reluctantly. Mister Luth moved some of his hair out of his eyes and looked back at Flitch.

"Running out of Time?" he questioned. "What do you mean?"

Mister Flitch then showed his boss the charts, and drew a few lines on them.

"The Company is on its way to bankruptcy, Sir… We… Won't be able to do the full plan…" he said once again with great reluctance in his voice. Mister Luth looked at the charts with big eyes.

"This can't be right… We have planned this for years, why aint the charts fitting now!" he questioned, his voice rising slightly in frustration. Flitch simply lowered his head.

"Sir, with the attack upon the EGG headquarters, and the confiscation of a lot of our canisters as evidence… We are lacking several founds, and equipment to bring the plan into life within the time span… Even if we were to capture the subject tomorrow, then we would not have the necessary founding to make the product Safe…." He said sitting back down again.

"We would only have half the time…" he said, pointing out a sad fact.

The boss stared at the papers a bit. He then in a fit of anger, ran his arm across the desk, sending the papers flying in all sorts of directions, and even his coffee would fall from the desk and crash onto the floor. Mister Luth exclaimed loudly in frustration and slammed both hands into the desk and panted a moment. He was standing there with closed eyes, his breathing slowly getting controlled again. An evil smirk then appeared on his lips again, and he sat down into the chair again.

"Well… thank god for the free market then…" He said calmly, though Mister Flitch was really confused. "Mister Luth, Sir?"

Luth simply looked over at Flitch. "Mister Flitch, divert the recourses to find the subject within the next 4 days… And once it has been captured, bring it to the research department, and begin the research."

Mister Flitch looked upon his boss.

"But the product won't be able to be finished before our deadline, and our bankruptcy." He pointed out. Luth simply smiled.

"Then we must release the product we get before then… People won't mind a Few flaws if their lives depend on it, will they now?"

_**Back on the Beach:**_

A few hours had passed and everyone seemed to be having their kind of Fun. Amy, Tails and cream were out in the water, swimming happily around. Knuckles were having fun with almost turning the beach into a First World War reenactment with all the trenches he had dug. Rouge had been getting a great tan, and Shadow… had been watching it all. Sonic had been doing a few different things. Like the rest, he had enjoyed some of LL´s sweets and Ice-cream, but he did not get anyway near the water. He did however, enjoy running around on the beach, just within the area, so he would not be running away. Also he had enjoyed getting a bit of sun to his blue fur. LL had been a bit of an everyone´s man, seeming just to have done a lot of things to please the others. Having brought towels and having brought sweets to whoever wanted it. Sometimes it seemed like he just disappeared into the background until someone needed anything.

In general though, it had been a fun day. And slowly people were getting tired, and were just getting to relax. Both Cream and Tails were up and taking a bit of sun, though nothing had sparked between the two for now, much to the dismay of Tails´s golden friend. Amy was sitting up on a bench along with Knuckles and Shadow. Everyone had some Ice-cream, though Shadow seemed the least into it. Sonic was still jumping around a bit, getting his usual jog on. Rouge on the other hand was a bit at the end of the beach. No one thought about it, but she seemed to be a bit thoughtful. She was looking at the sun that was now getting closer and closer towards the horizon, but still had plenty of light in it yet.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

She turned to see the golden Hedgehog standing there smiling. Rouge simply took on her usual person and smirked at him. "Of course not as beautiful as jewels, but it has its charm." She said chuckling lightly. LL sat down besides the bat and looked out at the sea as well. After a little while where the two had not said a word to each other, LL finally took the word.

"You are rather interesting you know… A Rouge torn." he said, causing Rouge to turn her head completely, looking the Hedgehog over.

"Excuse me?" she questioned. LL just returned the look and smiled with his eyes closed.

"Didn't I tell you the Lion saw more than the Rouge did? The Lion has seen what the Rouge desires… But also the crossroad…"

Rouge simply looked at him. She knew this game well. It was both flirting and riddling. She just smirked as usual.

"Oh Does the Lion see the crossroad of my body? Or does he see a crossroad in what the Lion would do?" she asked winking. LL simply grinned but shook his head.

"No… I see two Dragons before the Rouge, One Dark, Protecting a Cave of Treasures that the world has gathered together, Another Red, Protecting the greatest jewel in history. But I also see that you do not seek their Treasure." He slowly rose up to his feet.

"You are split between the dragons…" he simply said before slowly walking off. Rouge was left there baffled. Did… Did he know?

Now it was Sonic´s turn. He was sitting under a palm tree, his hands behind his head, well leaned back and enjoying the lovely day and the calm breeze. He had his eyes closed until he felt something poke at him. He opened his eyes and LL was in front of him with two Ice-creams. He offered one to Sonic, who smilingly took up on the offer. "Thanks dude…" he just said sitting more straight up the palm.

"No Problem Friend." LL said smiling before sitting down beside him. Sonic slowly began eating the Ice-cream, licking the tops of it off first, though he stopped as LL spoke.

"So… Why did ya run off earlier?"

Sonic, the fastest thing in the universe, took a moment to pause. He then just looked up at LL in his usual smirking fashion. "Well I had beat Eggman´s butt, Saved Amy and the Human population of Station Square… I thought that was the time for a Celebration and a Chili dog." He said giving LL the thumbs Up.

"Oh… I see…" LL said calmly, just leaning back a moment. "You know you Hurt Amy´s feelings though…"

Sonic didn't seem to flitch. "Nah… I run off all the time… She is used to it… That girl is such a pain sometimes…"He just dismissively said. LL was still leaned back a moment, looking up into the sky.

"So you think she didn't take it hard?" he questioned. Sonic just kept his smirk.

"I know she didn't take it hard… I mean… On My Birthday I literally held her at Arm's Length away from me." He said, chuckling, remembering that day. But something then happened.

"So, you would not take it hard if she decided to just give up chasing you?" LL questioned looking over at Sonic. He seemed to freeze a moment. He had never considered that factor. What if she _did_ stop chasing him? Of course he would be able to keep his heart and mind from going into that strange panic every time she got too close, but at the same time… Would that mean he would lose her?

In the end, Sonic kept his exterior. "Nah, I would not mind… It would actually be quite a relief to be honest… Amy is a Great Friend, but she really is all over me… It's a bit creepy if you know what I mean…" he said, seeming confident in his words, but at the same time, something just seemed to hurt as he said those words. He could then hear a little purring sound behind him. He looked over his shoulder and just noticed that LL had moved around and was now crawling like a kitten towards him, the purring sound coming from him. He was smiling seductively.

"Does that mean that you are Open then?" he purred. Sonic looked rather confused at him a moment, until LL then just leaned in, so close that Sonic could practically feel the Golden Hedgehogs breath upon his skin, and just felt a warm nibbling feeling upon his ear. LL was seductively biting gently into Sonic´s ear, while purring. The moment his teeth let go of the blue speedster´s ear, Sonic almost magically flew back a few meters, staring almost in Fear of LL. A few tense moments passed before a loud amount of laughing could be heard from the golden-yellow hedgehog. He fell to the ground and rolled on the floor, not being able to breathe at all as he laughed. Once again, Sonic breathed a sigh of relief.

"Not Funny Man… I thought you had enough of the Flirting Jokes…" Sonic said slightly annoyed but at the same time very relieved. As he got to his feet he could hear LL just panting for air as he answered.

"Aww Come on, *Pant* It was entertaining…"

Sonic sighed and walked over to Help LL up to his feet again.

"You have a Strange sense of humor Linn…" he said as the Hedgehog rose up again. LL smiled at him.

"I know…" he then looked away a moment before looking back. "Remember what I said though… Amy are not going to wait around forever for you…" he said, seeming to be as a matter of fact. "One Day, someone might come around and try and take her from you…"

Sonic just shrugged his shoulders. "And that someone should feel completely free to do so… I told you, already…" he just said calmly. LL then smiled and patted Sonic´s shoulder.

"Fair enough then… Have fun for now, I'll go and check if the others need anything."

Back at the tables, the conversations had been casual, and Amy had been trying to forget about Sonic basically dropping her on the ground. Knuckles had just risen from the table to go and talk with Tails and Cream a bit. Shadow had left the table a while ago to do some business he said, and hadn't come back. Amy tried to focus on the issues at the beach but it was just hard for her. Every time Sonic had done some stupid stunt like that, she had felt horrible about it for days. She always kept her cheery attitude, but who could truly be cheery if their loved one had just dropped you on the ground?

"So, you going to eat from the table?"

Amy rose up her head and noticed LL was standing in front of her with one of the coolers form the shop.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were going to eat from the table since you have left your Ice-cream there…" he pointed out. Amy then looked down, and right as he was, the cone and ice was both onto the table and had made quite a big mess. It seemed she just had been so lost in thought that she had not noticed her dropping it.

"Oh Darn it… Ill gotta get someth-"

"No need!" LL interrupted and took his towel. It had not been used as LL had never been in the water, and it was clean enough to be able to get some melted Ice-cream away. Amy just smiled lightly.

"Thanks…"

"My Pleasure… Now… Tell my, Why did you leave such lovely ice-cream to just lie there and melt?" LL asked smilingly. Amy looked away a moment however.

"Oh Uhm… I just didn't think about it… I got a few things on my mind…"

"I'll Say…. You have been like a ghost for quite a while!" he said smiling. Amy then just reached over and gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder. LL just giggled.

"It's not funny…" she just said sighing. "I have actually begun to think that Sonic Doesn't Love me…" she just sadly said. "I don't want to think like that." She said covering her face with her hands. She didn't cry, neither did she want to cry, but she was clearly sad. "I Might as well Give up… Why would anybody Love me?" she questioned still saddened, actually a few sobs escaping her lips. A few moments later, her head was gently lifted up and her hands removed, revealing a smiling face of LL.

"You know what… you need to cleanse those thoughts" he said before opening the cooler and pulled out three different sorts of ice-cream and a single cold spoon. "And the best way to do this is through Other things to focus on… Now! Close your eyes." He said smilingly. Amy looked strangely at him.

"Other things of focus?" she questioned. LL just nodded again.

"Yes! Other things of focus… Now close your eyes please…" he said, still smiling broadly. Amy reluctantly did as he asked and just waited to hear more instructions. She heard a few things getting moved around. LLs voice could be heard.

"Now, I have three flavors here, and you are going to taste each of them, to tell me what flavor it is! It's a very easy game, and it takes your mind off of things." He said, his voice sounding a bit giddy. Amy kept her eyes closed and sighed a moment.

"Ok then… I guess I will try…" She just said sighing lowly. She could not see it but LL smirked.

"That's it Girl… Now, First Flavor… Open your Mouth."

Amy did as instructed and felt the cold metal of the spoon gently place itself on the bottom of her mouth. She closed her mouth again and took the entire spoonful of Ice-cream, slowly tasting it. It was a very unique taste that clearly could not come from anywhere else.

"It is… Pistachio" She stated. LL nodded smilingly

"Yes! It is Pistachio, well guessed… Now, Here comes the next one!"

Once again, she felt the spoon gently land upon her tongue, and she closed her mouth, taking in this new visitor. Once again the taste was distinct, but a bit more varied. It must be more than one flavor. It was also warmer than the other, and more fluid, but at the same time, more firm.

"It is… Banana… and… Chocolate? Is it part of a Banana split?" She questioned, her eyes still closed. LL could be heard giggling.

"It is just banana flavored, but I thought I would tease you with taking some melted chocolate over it." He said smiling. "Now… Last one… Are you ready for the grand finale?"

Amy just smiled; this was actually helping her forgetting her problems. "Bring it On…" She said, opening her mouth again. She realized that she was waiting a bit longer than before, and a few things were getting moved around, so LL was most likely playing a little trick on her she thought. Even though she hadn't known him for long, it sounded rather likely. And then it arrived.

This was a strange combination of cold and warm. In fact, she felt as if the outside of her face was warm, and the inside of her mouth had gotten a little colder. She could clearly taste a strong taste of Vanilla but it seemed warm. This was more of a challenge, and she turned her tongue around the new visitor to get a full feel of what was going on. She felt like something was retracting from her mouth slowly but gently, while at the same time, she felt the Ice cream stay. It was gentle yet firm and it seemed to retreat out of her mouth, even though she could still feel the warmth upon her lips, it just seeming to tongue her senses. That's when it hit her.

She opened her eyes and she was right.

LL was kissing her.

_**Dun dun …..**_

_**I was originally going to continue, but when I noticed I had written the longest chapter for me to date, and noticed there was a nice cliff here, I thought it would be funny to hang people from this cliff ^^**_

_**Please Review, and tell me what horrible mistakes I made, and if you can't come up with anything, I just hope you enjoyed the chapter ^^ **_

_**Until next time.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Clean Conscience?

_**Firstly I want to say thank "**__**TehTroll" for adding to story alert ^^ And secondly I want to Say Another Thanks to "Cateybug" for adding the story to favorites. I am sorry for not uploading for such a while, but I suddenly had a few assignments that just came up like a Jack in a box, surprising me O.o**_

_**Reply to Blitz: **_Hehe, you can speculate all you want ^^ I am glad that you liked it though, and yes I did hope to get a bit of a "noouuuu! T^T" feeling from people.  
>About the age of the Characters, I decided to not really give a specific number… Because In my country, MANY things are legal at 15, while others are appalled by the idea of that, and stretches it to 18 or 21… But hey are… "Matured" to some degree. So they aren't all children… Tails and Cream are perhaps still in the borderline, but in the end, the characters are after all of an entire Different species… So… I won't make myself smart on age policy and Racial segregation in The Morbian world… :P Only between Humans and Morbians.<p>

Hehe, I am glad to hear your opinion… I still have to decide what dragon would capture the Thief's Heart XD But That will come in time  
>*Giggles* Don't worry… the answers will come… LL is not completely innocent. *Wink Wink*<br>Well Blitz, I would not write you in, If I weren't sure HOW to do so, and how to write you so you would not get angry ^^ But it is true what you say… Valuable life lesson… Not that LL Would know much of that… Uh oh… Spoiler! XD I'll keep my mouth shut. *Evil giggle*

I Will try my best

_**On the Beach:**_

The scene was there right before him. Sonic had been thinking a bit more about what LL said. He realized that what he said was, Ultimately, True. He had been playing on a fixed time. After all, at some point, Amy might realize how attracting she really was, after all if she wanted, she could just swing her hair vaguely in a boy's direction and they would be under her spell. Sonic had been able to admit to the word Attracting, instead of attractive, to keep himself calm. But now… He was seeing LL and Amy´s Lips sealed together and they seemed into it as well. Had he just… Lost Amy within at most 10 minutes of realizing it? A mixture of confusion and fear had completely taken over Sonic´s head. His exterior may have seemed calm, but it would not be long before he would break if he kept looking at this. He tried to turn, but his eyes seemed frozen. Like when he had heard Amy make that Staged confession in Tail´s workshop. It was something he just could not run away from. But what should he do? His fear and confusion slowly mellowed in that eternity that actually only consisted of a minute. Those two feelings mellowed, and turned more to Anger. Not towards Amy, but towards LL. Who did he think he was? Not only was he flirting with Amy, He was also flirting with him, Tails and Rouge. Was he one of those players who just did what they wanted? Had Amy fallen for another one of his stupid acts?

He was not seeing clearly.

Amy had opened her eyes and moved her head back. LL was just smiling at her. Not seductively, more just warmly.

"So? Last Taste?" he questioned, but Amy´s face was just completely red and she just stared. She almost per reflex just said "Vanilla!" which was correct. LL just kept his broad smile.

"Very well done, See? I told you It would take your Focus!" he said sitting confidently as ever. Amy however was still truly flustered. She tried to get a sense of what was going on and the reasons for it.

"W-w-hy did you just…-" she then looked to her side, noticing Sonic was looking at her. A small moment of panic spread within her mind. Did he see that? LL just turned and smiled at Sonic.

"Hiya Sonic… Feel like joining us?" he asked, chuckling lightly. He seemed completely unaffected by his actions. Sonic was able to keep his calm exterior, though he was truly like a dangerous Chemical experiment inside. Just one wrong word now and he would explode.

"Well Why not…" he said, though not able to hide his feelings in his voice, this surprising Amy. Sonic sat down next to LL, glaring at him. The two ended up just staring at each other, LL just smiling warmly, while Sonic looking normal, but one could still almost feel the aura of hatred emitting from the blue hedgehog, it was almost as if he tried to give him a heart attack, purely from his eyes. This was too much to take in for Amy, she had to think about this, and fast. She quickly rose from her chair.

"Excuse me… I need to use the bathroom!" she just said before almost running off.

Sonic didn't even take his eyes off LL. The staring fight just continued until LL just grinned.

"You got something stuck in your quills…" LL pointed out, though it was mainly just sand, but Sonic didn't flitch.

"Very funny…. Why did you do that?"

"Do What?" LL asked, looking almost innocent. Sonic just kept up his glare.

"The Kiss! Why did you kiss her?" Sonic asked, but LL just leaned back a moment and smiled.

"What? Cant a Hedgehog Kiss another Hedgehog without it getting questioned today?"

"That's Not what I mean!" Sonic said rather aggressively. He then sighed a bit. He was lucky that everyone besides LL was focused on something else, so he had the little golden bastard for himself. "Why did you do it?"

"Why? Who wouldn't Kiss such a lovely Hedgehog as her? I mean look at her! She is an absolute goddess." He said smiling. Sonic kept his stare.

"So you love her then?"

"Why do you ask?" LL asked rather bluntly. His smile persisted and he just leaned upon the table, even though sonic almost flared up like a bonfire at those words.

"Just answer the question" He said, his voice low, but a hint of hate was within the voice. LL just kept his smile.

"Do I have to Love her in order to cheer her up?" LL simply asked grinning. "And as said before, she is quite a beautiful Hedgehog… I'm Envious of whoever gets to be her partner." Sonic just stared at him.

"So you are hoping to be that partner?"

"No…"

"What You say!"

"I am not hoping to be her husband… I would not move onto another hedgehog's territory." He grinned. "May I ask why you are so aggressive?" LL asked. Sonic looked back at the table a moment.

"I just don't want to see her hurt…" He said still a bit angry at LL but also sympathetic at Amy. Mentally he sighed, not being able to think, seeing her heartbroken. But LL then just burst out laughing. Sonic looked aggressively at him. "What are you laughing at!"

"Do you just realize what you just said?" he asked still laughing. "You would not believe that you could hurt her only ten minutes ago, but now when another Hedgehog moves in on the scene, you suddenly become her knight in shiny armor."

Sonic turned his head and looked into the golden Hedgehogs eyes. Gods… That was right… He had contradicted himself. Why would he do that?

LL just rose from the bench.

"I am sorry Sonic… But If you can't treat Amy as she deserves, then you don't have much right to complain when other suitors swoop down upon her…" He said actually looking sympathetically upon Sonic.

"You got to make up your mind; You can't both Have her for yourself, but not give yourself to her… She isn't a thing, she is a person…"

Sonic was even more furious with LL now. What did he think of him? That he was treating Amy like some kind of item! He was always nice to Amy… He had seen that! She was his friend, not some kind of… Thing to be taken.

"Is everything ok?" A voice sounded.

Both looked back and saw Tails and Cream stand there, looking upon the two, it was Cream that had asked right before. LL just decided to sit back down and smiled.

"Yes, everything is fine… I was just having a Man to man discussion with Sonic…" LL said, earning a stern look from both Sonic and Tails.

Just a few moments later, Amy came back from the "Bathroom" and immediately walked over, taking Cream´s hand.

"Hey Cream… I need to talk to you a bit…"

The young rabbit was a bit confused, but she could see in her Friend´s eyes that it was something important. She nodded and then smiled at the group.

"Please Excuse us…" she lowly said, before both her and Amy walked away from the scene, Leaving Tails, LL and Sonic back at the stand. Rouge was still at the far end of the beach and no one seemed to be able to deduce where Shadow was. Knuckles on the other hand, seemed to appear, almost like the boogeyman behind LL, his arms crossed. He had easily been able to pick up on Sonic´s anger and looked down at the Golden yellow hedgehog in the middle. LL, who was the center of the attention, just crossed his legs, leaned back and grinned.

"My My My, It must be my Lucky day, I am stared upon by not only one, but two studs." He giggled. Neither Sonic nor Knuckles approved of that comment at All. Though it seemed that He had kept his promise of Not flirting with Tails. This time Knuckles spoke.

"You are rather cocky you know that?" he said, his glare still persistent. LL just kept his grin on his face.

"I am, right?" he said, but then gently placed a hand upon his chest, pulling a bit at his already open shirt. "But I could be so much more…" he said before giving a little Snigger. "Though I am fairly sure you would not want me… Oh No… You have your eyes on someone more dangerous… Someone more exciting" he said looked up at the big red Echidna.

This was the point that Knuckles just turned. "Hmph… Whatever… I'm leaving now… Can't leave the master Emerald alone for too long…" he just said, before confidently walking off the scene. Sonic was at first a bit confused, but then just returned to anger. He clenched his fist and just rose from the table as well.

"Tails I want to speak with you in Private…" he just said before walking past the yellow fox, grapping him by the wrist gently and pulled him along. Tails did not complain, though he did send a stern look over at LL who was now left behind.

**Back at Amy´s house:**

"Mister LL kissed you!"

Creams surprise did not help Amy´s confidence in anyway. The two were sitting on the couch in Amy´s living room, though Amy was kind of hugging around a pillow, while Cream was just being there, taken aback. Amy sighed slightly.

"You know what? That reaction isn't helping me…" she said still hugging around the pillow while looking down. She was frustrated. The situation should be easy. She should just not think about it and continue on going for Sonic like she always had. She hoped that Cream had some advice, even though she was younger than her, the two often leaned on each other during times of struggle. Cream cleared her voice.

"U-Uhm… Was it good?" The small rabbit asked, before getting a pillow thrown in her face. It was not hard, but it was more of a light frustration from Amy´s side.

"What Kind of question is that?" she asked, trying to seem a bit offended, even though she couldn't.

"I-I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't be asking that…" Cream said, lowering her head, looking a bit ashamed. Amy almost immediately crawled over and hugged around Cream.

"Don't Apologize… You did nothing wrong… I'm Sorry for throwing that pillow…" she lowly said, closing her eyes. Cream returned the hug, and when they parted she just looked into Amy´s eyes.

"B-but… What are you going to Do then?" She asked. Amy tried to be firm.

"I am going to tell him I am Tied to Sonic, and I'm not going to cheat. Even though he should already know that." She said smiling lightly. Cream tilted her head slightly.

"B-But, You aren't Amy." Cream pointed out, causing Amy to look at the tiny rabbit a moment before lowering her eyes. She was right. She didn't HAVE to chase sonic. She could have dated one hundred different guys in the meantime and he wouldn't care. Amy leaned back, and ended up lying there on the couch, before giving a deep sigh.

"You are right Cream… I'm not…" she said closing her eyes. Cream looked upon her friend. She could almost sense her sadness. She gently placed her hand upon Amy´s.

"Amy… I-I-I know it might not be nice but… Why do you like Sonic?" Amy slowly opened her eyes as she heard the question. Normally she would have been surprised and even appalled at that question, but now… it just seemed appropriate. What was really on her heart?

"I just don't know what there isn't to like about him, His dashing looks, his amazing Speed, that smirk that makes every woman soft in the knees." She slowly began. Cream lowered her eyes a moment. All those were surface qualities, and if that's all she saw, did her friend truly have no hope? But then Amy continued.

"He always saves the world, and me whenever I need it. His eyes just seems like something so beautiful that every time I get near them, I want just to stand there staring." She sat up in the couch again. "But there is more than that… Every time he looks at me… I just get this feeling. I feel alive… I feel like I should better myself, but at the same time I feel like I'm worth something. And… I feel like I never want his eyes to avert me." She said curling up a bit, embracing her legs. "Sometimes I even imagine what it would be like being married to him. For real." She said looking around. "Just wandering around this house, waking up in it every morning to the feeling of Him besides me. I even imagine him running around still. As free as he wants, but just always returns to me." She said looking down at the ground.

"I don't want to tie him down… But at the same time I crave for him…" tears slowly began forming into Amy´s eyes. "And every time I crave for him, he runs away, and the craving only increases." She said almost beginning to sob. "I think I'm beginning to lose control myself…" She just blurted out in the end and her tears began flowing. It had been a long time since Amy had ever thought about what she would do if she could not get Sonic. It just seemed like something she would get eventually. But now, she realized she had been missing so much by simply chasing down this one goal. And now she was at a crossroad in her life. Should she continue to chase Sonic, even though she might never get him? Or should she search out for someone else? LL might not be the one she would want to be with forever, but it was better than constantly getting hurt by Sonic. Amy looked up again as she felt a pair of arms pull her into a warm embrace. Cream was holding her friend; tears of empathy had welled up in her eyes as well, though she was not sobbing.

"Amy… I know the feeling…" she just said lowly. Amy´s sobs continued and the two were embracing each other, just comforting each other. Cream then took a moment, taking a deep breath and gave Amy a reassuring, but gentle, pat on the back.

"Don't worry Amy… you will find out what to do... And hey… Even if Sonic won't accept your feelings, you have a big heart and are extremely beautiful. You'll have all the boys drooling at your feet in no time." She said smiling, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Luckily it helped. Amy could not help but smile, even though the tears were still running down her face. She whipped her eyes slightly and nodded.

"Yes… I'll have them all bow before me!" she said in a bit mock queen like voice, to keep to tone light. The two girls smiled at each other and whipped their eyes. After both of the girls calmed down a bit more, Amy smiled lightly at her friend.

"You know what? How about you stay over tonight? Im sure Vanilla won't mind… And I seriously need to put my mind on other things." Cream replied with a smile and a nod.

"I would love to stay over."

**With Sonic and Tails:**

Not far away from the beach, on top of an old abandoned factory, Sonic was lying on his back, looking up into the sky that was slowly turning from the last ounces of day to evening. Tails was sitting not far from him, leaned up a small wall, looking over at his blue older brother.

"So… LL kissed Amy Huh?" he said calmly stating the facts. Sonic nodded slightly.

"Yup… That's exactly what the bastard did…" he said firmly. One of Tails´s namesakes kind of made a face palm for him, when the young fox sighed at Sonics behavior.

"Sonic… I thought you didn't want to be with Amy…" he said, but was quickly cut off by Sonic.

"I don't want to! What makes you think that!" Sonic said, but Tails rolled his eyes.

"If you didn't want to be with her, why are you then getting jealous when another guy attempts to make a move on her?" Tails asked, once again being calm and stated facts. Sonic just sighed in frustration and rolled to his side to face away from Tails.

"You know what, now you are just beginning to Sound Like that golden guy…"

Tails sighed lightly.

"Sonic… Can't you just admit that you are at least A little Interested in Amy? If you just take that step, then you would at least not be denying reality."

"I am not Denying Reality!" Sonic said looking back at Tails. "I never deny reality…" he said still being stern. But then Tails just giggled.

"Do I have to remind you of that 'you talking to a dead robot'-Incident?" he asked smiling. Sonic tilted his head slightly, remembering the fact that Tails had caught him talking to a dead robot he had beaten back when he had to save those aliens. He then scratched the back of his head, almost an anime Style sweat drop hanging on the side of his head.

"Well… Ok maybe I do deny Reality sometimes…" he kept smiling. Tails crossed his arms slightly.

"If by 'Sometimes' you mean every time I turn my back, then true." He chuckled. Sonic just stood up and playfully ran over to Tails, putting his head in a lock before the young inventor could react.

"Take that back You…" he just laughed. Tails could not help but laugh loudly as he attempted to reach around Sonic and free himself. The two were slowly wrestling around on the roof, just laughing and sometimes the grip broke, but another form of grip was quickly made. Lastly, Sonic was able to capture Tails in another headlock, and Tails didn't seem to be able to reach Sonics arms at all.

"So, what you going to do Now?" Sonic asked grinning at his little brother, reveling in this little 'victory' he had over the little fox. But then Tails just smirked. He looked up at Sonic and went.

"Sonic, I never thought you would forget my name…"

"Huh, what do you-" more was Sonic not able to say, before he suddenly felt himself getting lifted from the ground. Of course. Tails had used his twin-tails, and had begun flying. The one thing that Sonic couldn't. He was now hanging off of Tails, 10-20 meters up in the air. It was of course not much, since Sonic had fallen through hundreds and hundreds of times more than that, but he still just ended up laughing and looked up at Tails. "Ok Ok, You yellow cheater… You win…"

Tails descended again and placed Sonic back on the roof, before making a little loop in the air as his kind of mini-celebration for his victory. Sonic however stood with his arms planted firmly in his hips and just grinned at Tails.

"Anyway, Since you have such good ideas of how to Deal with LL and Amy, Why don't we just focus on YOUR love life for once?" He chuckled. Tails landed on the roof again and looked a bit surprised at Sonic.

"My Love Life? I-I-I don't-"

"Oh come on Tails… I have seen those looks you send Cream, and how she looks back at you… Don't tell me that there isn't anything going on between you two?"

Tails was rather surprised. He hadn't thought about that much lately. LL had mentioned for him that he should move on from Cosmo. The moment his mind fell upon Cosmo, Tails´s eyes closed and his head lowered. He felt his heart press against his chest again. It was the usual feeling he got when he thought of her. Just that sadness of losing her, and the wish that she was still here. He frowned and just looked up at Sonic again.

"There is nothing going on between me and Cream… I… I don't think anyone would be able to replace Cosmo…" Tails said sadly. Sonic frowned lightly, but then just lifted up the head of his Little brother.

"Tails… I didn't say you should REPLACE Cosmo… But saying that does not mean you can't become happy again, does it buddy?" he questioned. Tails looked into Sonics eyes a moment. This was basically the same advice LL had given him. He closed his eyes again.

"I… Just think I need some more time to think about it…" he then just smiled at Sonic. "Well Since none of us will spill more about our love lives, how about a Chilidog before we go home?" he asked, which almost immediately gained the thumbs up from Sonic.

"I like the way you think Buddy."

**Back at the Beach:**

The golden-yellow Hedgehog just sighed a moment and looked up into the sky that was now dark.

"And thus the curtains close…" he said before slowly standing up. "Not long before one has to just, take a bow, and let the audience applause." He said, actually frowning. He then just put on his cheery face again. "But until then, Let the act of life continue… Life is but a Stage and each person, plays different parts. Isn't that right?" he just asked out into nothing.

"Yes that Is right." A voice answered. LL just smiled. He figured he wasn't alone. He looked to see Shadow come out from behind the stand. He was standing there with his arms crossed. "But I am perplexed to see you play so many parts… So many that you even seem to have ticked off the faker…" he said in his usual dark voice. LL just calmly strolled over to the black and red hedgehog.

"Well I play my roles in Life… I enjoy playing them, but what I most enjoy is to bring an act to its great Crescendo. Like when the hero is stabbed in the final battle, or the final moment between our hero and heroine." He said just smiling, standing way too close to Shadow for normal comfort, but the dark hedgehog didn't flitch at all. He just kept his scowl.

"Huh… So you have planned this all along?"

LL shook his head.

"No performance is the same… And an Actor, who can't improvise, is just a robot…" he said just smiling before turning around. "And I'll be honest… I have improvised quite a lot lately." He said just looking up into the sky. A single star had appeared on the dark evening curtain. For many a small hope in the great dark. The golden yellow hedgehog just smiled at himself, placing a hand upon his chest, feeling his heart still beat, and thanked for that. "So… I hope you don't mind I am making a little play with your friends?" he asked, still looking upwards. Shadow shook his head.

"Oh I don't mind you messing with the faker." He said, but then just suddenly grapping the hedgehogs shoulder, and slammed it into the stand, pinning him against it, so the two were face to face again. "But what I do mind is you not telling me the truth…" LL was actually shocked for a moment.

"About what?"

"You knew things about the Mellitus… Things that only are within the G.U.N., the EGG or Eggmans Databases… It was never released to the press of how the mellitus containers were handled, or how they functioned." Shadow summed up with a way more threatening glare than usual. "And there is no way you could have learned this if you weren't affiliated with one of these… And I checked, and found No one on the G.U.N. Or the EGG payroll of your description."

"So tell me… Why did you know?"

A few moments passed where the Golden-Yellow hedgehog didn't say anything. He just stood there, looking into the eyes of Shadow. But then he smiled.

"No."

"No?" Shadow said, his voice dark and growling with a form of anger as LL defied him. With his position, LL should have spilled the beans.

"I'm not going to give any spoilers to the audience…" He just said, smiling. "But I will Tease the Audience all I want…" his voice said, purring slightly. He then reached out his arms out, letting one rest on top of Shadows arm, and the other placed directly upon his chest. He smirked lightly, and like Rouge, his look was rather seductive. Shadow just glared at LL however. He placed his other hand on LL´s other shoulder to pin him completely, and glared into his eyes only about an inch away from each other.

"Give me one Reason why I should not lump you together with Eggman." Shadow said dead serious. And LL just smiled.

"Spoiler Alert…" he just replied.

The two was just staring at each other for a while. Shadow then let go of LL´s shoulders.

"Hmph… Fine then… Have it your way, you Queer…" he said before turning, taking a few steps away wanting to leave the scene like the others. LL kind of fake frowned.

"Why you have to be so mean all the time? You should stop calling people things…" he said his voice a bit teasing at the same time sounding overacting like sad. Shadow stood confidently and crossed his arms again.

"Hmph, Whatever… Say what you want... Just remember I am keeping an eye on you…"

"Keep all the eyes you like…" LL just said, waving lightly as Shadow slowly moved away, and left into town.

Now he was completely alone.

"… While I'm still up and kicking…"

_**Ill admit this chapter was a little shorter than usual, but I love to Tease my readers, and also, this kind of closes this part of the story, and opens up a new part ^^ **_

_**Hope you enjoyed it, Please Review to help me find the mistakes. I am open to any kind of review. **_

_**So, This is the Comrade, Signing off…**_

_***LL jumps out* "AND THIS IS LEO! See you next time!"**_


	6. Chapter 6 New Faces and Clean Faces?

**Once again, a Million Thanks to everyone who reads this ^^ I hope you read it with a smile on your face.**

**Special thanks to "Zishan01" and "cmsa" for adding the story to their Favorites**.

**Reply to Blitz:**

*Evil Laughter* I knew I would get you on the edge of your seat with that! XD, but just know, I can't really just… Spoil something up here… Since, you know, everyone can read it O.o You really need to get some kind of profile to get Private messages through. ^^

Hmm… I don't think you would be an Antagonist… Or at least not an Evil Antagonist XD Or would you? I don't know… Spoiler Alert XD

Oh Thanks by the way… No you Americans aren't Lazy, you are just… *Clears his throat* A bit Extreme righters, compared to the rest of us XD But enough about that! :P

Well, I know That it might seem a bit Dickish, but… Well that was kind of my point ^^ Your Critique, just means that I hit the nail… :- )

Aww Why you sad? Just go and use the Flamethrower XD Though don't try and cook with it XD

I hope to hear from you soon as well.

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Anything Owned by SEGA, I only play with its universe, If SEGA wish to complain, Write to me, and I will stop, its your IP After all. **_

_**What I do own: My Imagination, LL, General plot, Mister Flitch, Mister Luth and EGG-Corp.**_

**Secure G.U.N Prison block:**

Footsteps could be heard down the long hallway, as Mister Flitch was walking through the almost empty hallway. There were a few G.U.N guards and surveillance cameras, all there to keep an eye on the prison cells that were lined up on each side of the hall. This prison was made as an "In case of emergency" facility, which was basically code for "anarchy", and special subjects.

Flitch finally got to the end of the hallway, a huge blast door was in the way, and several guards were posted outside. Mister Flitch showed his ID card and the guards nodded, allowing him further inside. He stepped beyond the line and the blast door shut behind him. He closed his eyes a moment and sighed lightly. It was rather warm, so he loosened his tie slightly, though still being able to make it look professional. He then walked forwards, down another hallway with almost the same sort of décor. After a while, he finally got to his destination. Two guards were stationed with immediate panic buttons right outside a certain meeting room, which was for inmates to speak with their lawyers. The door slowly opened and Mister Flitch was allowed inside. It was a small room with only a table and a pair of chairs in the middle. There were security cameras and microphones placed at certain spots in the room so that not a single inch were left unknown.

Mister Flitch sat down on one of the chairs, and placed a little suitcase up upon the table. He opened it and placed what seemed like a tape recorder in the middle of the table and took off his glasses, placing it in his shirt pocket.

The door opened, and a certain prisoner was escorted inside by two G.U.N. soldiers, and placed down upon the chair. He was big, almost to be considered fat, and was easy to recognize due to his bald head and rather silly mustache. It was Eggman.

"Who the hell are you!" He asked rather aggressively as he sat down on the chair. He was in handcuffs, though he had been allowed to have his normal clothes on still. Mister Flitch though just looked at the guards.

"You may go now; You do have surveillance on after all." He said reassuringly to the guards. One of them nodded and both left the room, closing and locking the door behind them. Flitch then looked over at the Doctor. "Doctor Eggman… Self-proclaimed Greatest mind on the planet, and registered as a most wanted terrorist and criminal on the G.U.N. records." He slowly summed up. Eggman just looked rather annoyed at what to him just looked like a strange office worker. Mister Flitch continued though. "According to the records, you have been able to create huge armies of combat robots, who, though not completely able to match the ones Of GUN in skill, but your numbers count up for it. Beyond this you have no other accomplices than these robots. Most times apprehended by Sonic the Hedgehog, but always came back and produced new Robots." He took his glasses back on his face. "Last count was… more than Five million robots created only by you…" he finished his summing up. Eggman looked with his usual strange pride on to the office rat.

"So you have heard of my exploits! It's great to see _**Some**_at least knows how to appreciate genius." He said but then looked sternly forwards. "But who are you!"

"My Name is Mister Flitch…" he said but then leaned forwards, pressing the button with the Record mark upon it before looking into Eggmans eyes. At the same time, inside the security room, where thousands of monitors was being watched by several G.U.N guards, one of them specifically being watched where Mister Flitch and Eggman was sitting now, Suddenly, the screen froze up. One of the guards walked over to the computer and tried to do a lesser reboot, but as he touched the keyboard, it suddenly exploded. Alarms sounded inside the complex and guards could be heard running around outside the visitation room that Eggman and Flitch was in. The mad genius immediately understood what was going on. He looked at the recorder, and to himself thought, 'An EMP Device'. He then looked up at Mister Flitch, who was simply sitting there calmly. They could talk now without anyone else knowing so.

"I represent the EGG Corporations, and we got a proposition for you…"

**Downtown, Station Square:**

Sonic was strolling down the streets, with a Chilidog in hand, out and enjoying the wonderful sunny day. People were out doing their daily business, shopping, walking, jogging and so on and so forth. Sonic himself was just taking a calm walk, deciding just to relax today. He didn't want to think about anything else than this chilidog and perhaps ponder over Eggmans inevitable plans for escape from G.U.N. something just kept nagging him though. That discussion he had with Tails yesterday, and the other events of that day. It was hard enough, seeing Amy kissing LL, but it was worse to actually realize he was denying reality at some points. He took another bite into the chilidog and turned a corner, deciding to head for the countryside. Perhaps the green hills Zone.

He prepared to set off and run, but was stopped as a female voice called at him.

"Oi! You there! Blue boy!"

Sonic sighed lightly and said without turning.

"What is it?" he said, still looking towards the end of the town. The voice continued.

"Do you know the directions to the nearest Restaurant? I am starving!" the voice just exclaimed.

Sonic turned around and pointed her in the direction.

"You see you go down that way, then take a right and you should get to… To…" he stopped as he finally got his look upon the source of the voice, It was a Golden yellow hedgehog. For just about, half a second, Sonic froze and thought thought it was LL, but he then took a good look at this one. She was exactly as golden yellow as LL, and had the same shade of blue eyes, though of course her womanly physique distinguished her. She was rather slender, any hedgehog who would not see her as a good catch must surely be blind. She was wearing a nice T-Shirt, that was easy to walk around in and at the same time wasn't too warm for this season, though it did also end up putting some more focus upon her chest, which was above average size, and she was wearing a pair of leggings beneath a pair of hotpants. She truly looked like a female version of LL.

She waved her hand in front of Sonic.

"Helloouuuuu… Blue boy… Morbius calls Mister blue." She said, trying to get through to him. Sonic snapped out of his train of thought, shaking his head.

"Uhh… Sorry… You just look like someone I know…" he pointed said, then taking on his usual confident appearance. The golden-yellow girl Hedgehog tilted her head slightly and looked at Sonic.

"Me? That's not true, I'm one of a Kind!" She exclaimed proudly, while raising her fist in the air. Sonic just looked at her a moment.

"OoooKayy… Well Sorry to be pushy, but I really need to be on my way." He said, jogging a bit on the spot. The golden girl looked questioningly upon sonic.

"Where you going so Fast, Blue boy? Aren't you supposed to aid a Lady when she asks for help?" she said, placing her hands on her hips. Sonic turned his head a moment. 'Well I already aided you' he thought.

"What do you need then?" he asked, crossing his arms. The girl then smiled greatly.

"Firstly I need your name."

"My Name?"

"Isn't it customary for people to share their names? Or have they suddenly changed that?" she asked, for a moment actually looking like it was something she questioned seriously. Sonic just shrugged his shoulders.

"I Guess…" he said before reaching out his hand. "I am Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog."

The golden female just took his hand and shook it with incredible strength. "My name is Blitz!" she said proudly. Sonic shifted his weight slightly.

"Well… Nice to Meet you Blitz, but I must really be on my way-" he said turning, but then felt a pair of arms, pulling at one of his arms, keeping him at his spot, and the voice of Blitz going of right behind him.

"… Please, I need your Help… You see… I'm looking for something-"

"You already said you were looking for a Restaurant didn't you?" he questioned, looking back at her. Blitz stood with big eyes, pouting a moment.

"I know! But I am also looking for something else!" she exclaimed. Sonic sighed and turned again, facing her once again.

"What are you looking for?" he asked sighing slightly. He usually was polite enough to share directions, but he really wanted to be out and running right about now. Blitz however lit up quite a bit.

"I am Looking for the Seat of EGG Corporations… I was told they had their main seat here in Station Square." She said smiling. "Could you tell me where it is?"

Sonic gave Blitz a slightly curious look.

"That Human Gene Corp? Why would you want to go there?" he asked. Blitz just crossed her arms and turned her head, almost looking insulted.

"I just have some things to do there! Geez, can't a Woman have some secrets anymore?"

Sonic raised a bit of an eyebrow at her, but then just shrugged. "Fair enough…" he said before turning once again.

"Ok… You Go down that street, then take a left, then you continue until you see city hall, then take a right, and continue for about 10 minutes if you are walking." He said, trying to be as diplomatic as possible. Blitz simply smiled.

"Great! Now one last thing… What time is it?"

This was the moment that Sonic realized he didn't have a watch on him. In retrospect that was rather stupid, even though he had never truly needed it before.

"Uhhhh…" he said looking around for a clock on some building. Luck was on his side however, as he was standing near a shop selling alarm clocks, and all had been set to the right time. "Oh, Its 13:55-"

"13:55!" Blitz Exclaimed. "Bugger My bumblebees Breadbin! I am late!" She cried out before running up, and shaking Sonics hand. "It was a Real pleasure meeting you, but if I got an appointment at 14 hundred, so I really need to be off, See ya!" She said almost without any pause between her words. She ran off in a random direction and almost seemed like a spec on the horizon within moments. But Sonic shook his head. He ran after her and caught up to her within seconds, neatly dodging all the human and morbian pedestrians. He was now running side by side with Blitz.

"Where are you going?" he asked casually, the running not affecting his voice at all.

"I already told you Blue boy, I need to go to EGG-HQ, and I am Really Really Late! I can't be late! I'm too awesome to be late!" she said almost franticly, but still strangely proud. Sonic then just looked at her.

"Then why are you running this way? EGG Is in the other direction." He said calmly.

The realization hit Blitz like a train. She had panicked and just run off in a random direction.

"Aww Not again!" she exclaimed and pushed the breaks in, halting in the middle of the streets. She looked around. "And Now I'm Lost… WHY!" She just called up into the heavens with great emphasis. The clock was ticking, and whatever she had to go to seemed really important. Sonic had also stopped up, though with greater finesse than Blitz, and he was not even beating an eyelash. Blitz kicked some innocent dust to vent her frustration. "I'll never get there in time!" she called out in frustration. Sonic then shook his head and walked up to Blitz.

"Hang on."

"Wait Wha-" she was not able to say more before Sonic picked up Blitz almost bridal style and sped off with a speed no one but Shadow could match. Everything around him and Blitz was blurry, and the occasional pedestrian would go from speck on the horizon in front of them, into specks on the horizon behind them within moments. Blitz was amazed at this. 'This… Is… Wow… How can anyone be this fast?' She questioned, then looked up at Sonic. 'Hmmm… He is a bit hot, but I don't think he is my type…' she considered, but then smiled, deciding that enjoying the free ride would be the best thing to do at this stage. Before she knew it however, they stopped up, and she was placed again back on her feet. She looked around, and sure enough, there was the sign. "EGG-HQ". She smiled and turned to Sonic.

"Wow… Thanks Mate… I owe you one!" She said opening her arms to hope to hug him, but he just shook his head and jogged on the spot.

"No need to thank me… But I better get on my run... You should also get inside, you said you were late after all." He pointed out. The small realization hit Blitz. "Oh Yea! Uhm, Thanks anyways!" she said before turning to go towards the Office building in front of them.

"You're Welcome!" Sonic called at her before simply picking a direction and then speeding off.

'What a weird Girl… and as if I don't have enough trouble with them in the first place' he thought as he ran through the streets, though making sure not to break or ruin anything. Pedestrians were once again small specks that sped by him as he went beyond the speed of any living creature. Or well, He just often liked to think of it that way, Ignoring Shadow´s speed.

A few minutes later, Sonic was already out of Station square and on the way out into the countryside. The sound of gravel beneath his speeding feet was a different one than the usual sound of rubber against pavement inside the cities, but at the same time it was a bit of a better feeling. Sonic had always liked the idea of being free, and running in the countryside always fueled that emotion. Out here there were no boundaries, no people to run into, only the occasional singular building he had to jump over, but often that just felt exhilarating. The green luscious meadows around him were filled with flowers and high grass, all giving the feel of nature and its untamed base.

This would take him many hours to enjoy this to its fullest, and he fully intended to do so.

**Back with Blitz at EGG-Corp-Headquarters.**

Blitz looked up upon the great office building. It did not look like much, and with the attack upon it yesterday, it honestly looked like a complete wreak. It had of course it's big and pretentious sign with the great letters of "EGG HQ" written upon it. Blitz fixed her T-Shirt slightly, and made sure everything on her clothes were sitting as they should. She swallowed her spit a moment before walking forwards and grabbed the handle of the door, entering the building.

The inside foyer was not something to celebrate either. It more looked like a freight room, where lots of things were being carried around by what seemed to be both security guards and office workers. There was a few elevators, a desk with what looked like a young human Secretary by it, and to the right, there were a few doors writing "Employees only". There were also tons of security cameras, and some of the guards that walked around were actually rather heavily armed, compared to the fact that this was an office building. Most likely because of Eggmans attack, she thought and continued further inside, walking towards the Secretary.

One thing Blitz immediately noticed however was that once she had gotten within a few meters of the Secretary, almost everyone's eyes were on her. All the guards sent her a slight glare, and a lot of the office personnel were surprised to say the least. A few people were whispering amongst themselves, and others were sending her serious glares of despise. This was beyond uncomfortable. Blitz continued and stood before the secretary. The Secretary was a woman in her 50es, her hair a slight mix between brown gray and white, while a nice small pair of spectacles was having their resting place upon her nose. Her face was rather wrinkly, and despite all this could have been nice if one had accepted ones age, and just taken it all with a smile, this woman seemed to ignore any signs that she was growing older. She was still wearing the clothes that were fashionable, and she was still wearing mountains of make-up. Blitz shuddered as the woman looked down upon her, with a feeling of what reminded Blitz of Murder in her eyes, and her screechy voice was raised.

"Yes, Can I help you…?" she asked, quite a degree of Loathing in her voice. Blitz stood fast, not giving in to this old dragon. She dug through her pockets and found a small sealed letter, where the seal had been broken.

"I am Looking for a Mister Flitch… He said it was very important that I Met him here…" she said confidently holding out the letter so the secretary could see. Though she did not bat an eyelash, or did even care to look upon the letter.

"Listen Lady, I don't know what your game is here, but in the office we have certain policies, and you do not fit them, so if you would leave, that would be lovely." She said; her voice not any less loathing than before. Blitz almost got insulted, what the hell was she insinuating?

"Listen _Lady_" she said though really wanted to say 'dragon' but did not, deciding it would escalate the situation. "I got this letter telling me to meet this guy here, and I'm not just going to back down just because some old coot of a secretary has a nark on because someone stole her doughnuts or something."

It was as if she had just opened the portals of hell. Blitz did for a moment feel like she was gazing into the abyss, and now the abyss was staring back at her. The secretary rose to her feet, looking like someone had just stolen her food and eaten it in front of her. Her face lit up red like a tomato dipped in ketchup.

"You Insolent Little Morbian bitc-"

"Enough!" a voice called out behind Blitz. She turned to see a Male human behind her. He was in a business suit, also having a pair of spectacles on his face, and a small scar was below his one eye. He had a calm smiling face though. "Please, Mrs. Dascomb, she is our guest. I asked her to be here." He said, walking up behind Blitz. The secretary looked at Blitz, then back at the man.

"Mister Flitch, you can't be seriously thinking about letting a Morbi-"

"I think, and I decide along with the rest of the corporate board, and this was not something that needed to be taken up to vote… It is simply doing what is right…" he said, looking down at Blitz. She returned his look with a small smile. This was mister Flitch? Then she had not come this way for nothing.

"Please, tell anyone who would like to see me that they can see me in Office 3 once I am finished speaking with this Young woman." He said politely to the secretary, who was still looking like she was about to burst into huge piles of blood and giblets, simply from the pressure of her anger. A few moments passed before she sighed and sat down again.

"As you wish, Mister Flitch…" she said, moving over to the computer on her desk, most likely to sort out the dealings of mister Flitch who was now changing his schedule. The man then smiled down at Blitz, reaching out his one hand in greeting, and the other gesturing over towards the Elevators.

"Greetings Miss Blitz, I am sure you have guessed by Now that I am Mister Flitch… The one who wrote you the letter, now shall we go to my office?" he asked. Blitz simply nodded and shook his hand.

"Sounds good to me…"

After a short little Elevator ride, they finally got to the floor they needed to be on, and they walked directly out of the elevator, and into the nearest office. Blitz was able to get a little view of the hall though, It was rather long, but ending like most office complexes did, into a huge room with several people sitting at desks and computers, only a small piece of wood separating them.

The human and the Morbian entered the office, and Mister Flitch immediately went to sit by his desk. The office was meager, only the necessary things there to make it comfortable, and still slightly confidential, I.E a desk, a computer, some windows, a pot plant and maybe a coffee machine. Blitz walked in front of the desk and in front of Flitch as he sat down.

"Now, I assume you want me to get straight to the case?" he questioned. Blitz simply nodded.

"When I read your Letter I… I hardly believe my own eyes. But Tell me… Do you have Information About my LeeLinn?" she questioned.

**Mystic Ruins, Tails´s workshop:**

Tails was sitting by the invention he had started making the day that LL arrived. He still had not told anyone of its true purpose, and it was bugging him beyond belief. After the day at the beach yesterday, He and Sonic had relaxed, but Tails did go home early, under the guise that he was 'tired'. The truth was however that he needed the time to work on the machine. He still didn't have a name for it, nor did he have any idea of when it would be finished.

"And you are not really helping…" he just said into the room. LL was sitting behind Tails with a small fur brush, and was actually brushing Tails´s namesakes, grooming the fur. He looked up at Tails, looking almost theatrically hurt.

"But Tails… Your Tails need to be groomed and tended to." He said, simply continuing, not letting the comb stop for the life of him. It was going through the yellow fox fur, and LL was even making sure that the white tips where tended to with extra care. When the comb finally let go of the fur, the young fox pulled his tails away from LL, letting them embrace around him.

"I already groomed them when I took my bath… Speaking of which, have you had a bath these last few days?" Tails questioned. LL just shook his head.

"Nope… Hasn't had the time…"

Tails sighed and his namesakes almost made a small facepalm. "LL, go and Take a Bath…"

"But my clothe-"

"Don't worry about your clothes, I will have them washed and lend you a shirt… I got a few to spare…" Tails said reassuringly. LL looked at Tails a moment, crossing his arms, but then just sighed and smiled.

"Ok Tails… If that is what you desire…" he said, sarcasm hanging heavily in his voice. Tails just shook his head at LL. The two had a special form of relationship. He would often feel like that strange family member just almost no one knows about. They were of course, not related. But something did still run a bit deep. LL had walked over to the couch while Tails was messing with the invention. He finally had gotten the thing up and running, but the program wasn't working completely. It constantly gave the wrong variables and thus the wrong results. Tails had opened the side of it and was messing with the wiring, he for once did not have his gloves on, since he needed as much space as possible to move the wires around. He blinked a moment, remembering something and then turned his head while talking.

"By the way LL… I would like to ask you about that K-" He then stopped as he noticed that LL was already stripping down. He was completely bare chested, his shirt was lying on the couch with his pants just on top of them, and he was actually removing his underwear now. Tails averted his eyes immediately. "LL! Have some decency!" he just said, not wanting to look upon the now naked golden hedgehog. LL looked a bit confused over his shoulder. He then just smiled, and his steps could be heard getting closer and closer to Tails. Tails himself was just looking away, hoping to focus on his invention, when he felt some fingers on his chin, and his head was turned. He faced LL´s smiling face and him going.

"Tails… My Fur is not wet yet… I'm basically like sonic now… So you don't have to avert your eyes." He just giggled. Tails raised an eyebrow, and without thinking actually eyed up LL. He was telling the truth. Even though he had none of his clothes on, his fur was still able to keep him halfway decent. A slight sigh escaped his lips.

"Just… Make sure to cover yourself up when you get out of the bathroom." He pouted, and returned his eyes to the invention. LL just smiled and then left for the bathroom.

The door closed behind him and Tails was now in theory alone.

Or not.

What seemed like a few moments, but truly were about 10 minutes, passed by and there suddenly were a knock on the door. Tails was thus, once again, torn away from his invention.

"Oh you got to be pulling my leg…" he just said, sighing in frustration. He then went through the workshop and pulled the handle, opening the door. His eyes grew wide as he noticed who were outside the door. None other than Amy and Cream.

"Hello Tails… May we come in?" Amy asked smiling. Tails looked upon her with big eyes a moment, before nodding.

"Uhm sure…" he just said, before moving out of the way. Both of the girls walked inside, both also in their usual outfits, and Amy seemed to be completely fine and happy, not at all bothered by the events of yesterday. Cream seemed a bit nervous though. Like usual she smiled at Tails and tried to form a sentence but Amy was quicker than her. The entire group walked inside the workshop, getting a few chairs to sit down and relax a bit. Tails looked over at the two, being a good host he asked, "Can I get you anything?" both the girls shook their heads though. Amy rose up from her chair and smiled at Tails.

"Excuse me a moment" she just said, before walking more into the workshop. Tails raised a bit of an eyebrow at the way Amy was acting. Cream looked down towards her feet, trying to gather her courage.

"Uhm… T-T-T-Tails?" she asked, her voice still stammering. Tails turned his head towards Cream. She took a deep breath while nervously fiddling with a bit of her dress. However she clenched her teeth a moment and looked up again.

"Would you go Out with me Tails?" she just blurted out.

Tails was rather surprised by the sudden outburst. A few precious moments passed, where he thought about the situation. He… still wasn't sure about himself at all. Everyone was telling him to move on from Cosmo, but was he ready? Was she still watching him? Would she hate him if he just… Moved on and forgot her. These thoughts just seemed to encircle his mind completely, A bad circle of thoughts who continued to spiral down towards the dark abyss.

'Someone Help me!' he wanted to yell out to quell the voices. But then he noticed something. He gave a light look over at the flowerbud that was still not in bloom, despite everything he had done for it. No… he would not just break his promise-

'Bollocks!' just sounded in his mind. Mentally, in the still precious moments that seemed to pass by slower and slower all the time. 'You should not shut yourself off from happiness, I don't think Cosmo would have wanted that, no I am certain she would not have wanted that'.

LL? Tails questioned a moment, but then he realized he was back to reality, and Cream was looking at her shoes again, fiddling with her dress nervously.

"I-I-I'm sorry… I should not have been so blunt…" she said, her face lighting up and her hands shaking slightly as she rose to her feet. She turned to walk away. "I'm sorry Tails-"

"No Wait!" Tails exclaimed and reached out, grapping around Cream´s wrist. Cream stopped dead in her tracks. Her face was completely red now, and she dared not to turn and look at Tails at first. "I would love to Go out with you…"

Cream was hardly able to believe her own eyes. This was not just something friends had imposed upon them like earlier this week. This was the Real Deal. She had been able to ask him, and he said yes. She could not help but smiled warmly and immediately turned, hugging around Tails, despite how embarrassed she was, she truly wanted to hug him. She could not find her words at all.

Just out of sight from the two, was Amy hiding with a big smile on her face. She had been the one who had encouraged Cream to finally confess. She knew that her chances were way bigger than her own. It seemed that everyone but Tails himself were able to see how those two fit together. Though she didn't blame him for not wanting to move on from Cosmo, but it had been several years by now, and she wasn't going anywhere. She would always be with him, and that would be something he would have to learn himself.

Amy could not help herself but peek a little bit though. Tails had returned Creams hug and the two were simply standing there in a comforting embrace for both of them. And the scene came to its thrilling conclusion. Tails looked into the eyes of Cream, and the two shared a sweet kiss.

It was not a passionate one, nor was it a too light one. It was one just seemingly appropriate for the two, Nothing too much nothing too little.

Just the two having their lips sealed together, and embracing each other brought up a feeling of hope within Amy. Though it was perhaps for the best to not interrupt the two. Amy looked around from her prone, hidden position, and tried to figure out a place to hide and immerge from as if she had seen nothing. Her eyes fixed on a certain door not far away from her. She crawled slowly towards it, and gripped the handle, turning it, and entering silently. A sigh of relief came over her as she closed the door behind her and closed her eyes, just leaning up against the door. There was a big smile on her lips as she just felt good for her friend. A faint feeling of pain came from her chest however as she thought about her own problems in her love life, but she hushed the pain. Nothing was going to stop her from being happy for her friend.

Apart from the distracting factor of a half-naked, wet hedgehog in front of her.

In her haste, Amy had not noticed that the door she had gripped to, was the door to the bathroom, and inside was standing, none other than LL, only wearing a towel of which he was using to dry his quills at the moment, and his wet fur that was clinging to his skin. Amy had a full view over his attractive body. He was of course not as hot as Sonic, but he did have quite a few handsome features. He seemed to be of an above average muscular stature, and did have a bit of nice looking stomach muscles, but it could not compare to bodybuilders. After a few precious moments where Amy had unconsciously studied these features, she noticed the flaws in him, though not meant as ugly things, but meant as things she had not seen before which was troubling. His chest had quite a few scars, and signs of what seemed to be repetitive damages to his person. It was feint, but Amy had helped enough wounded out to realize when people had been through a tough time. His left inner elbow was filled with what seemed like old scar marks, and it even seemed a little blue from damages. She had not seen before because of his attitude, and the way he kept his shirt on at all times, and especially did not roll up his sleeves too high up. What had happened to him?

LL had the towel over his head so he knew not that Amy was in the room, though he was fully aware that the door had been opened. He pulled down the towel and almost per reflex, let it hang over his left elbow, covering up the old marks. He then noticed that it was Amy who was in the room, who was now actually blushing. She was not usually one to be around when men cleaned themselves in their more private areas.

"Uhm… Hello Amy… Fancy seeing you here…"

**EGG-HeadQuarters:**

The door closed behind Blitz, leaving Mister Flitch alone in the room. He reached over for the phone on his desk and pressed in a few numbers. A few moments passed, while the device was dialing up. Finally someone picked it up from the other end.

"Luth Here… Did she take the bait?"

Flitch nodded, even though his boss could not see him.

"She took it Sir… No doubt about it…"

A small crackle could be heard from the other end.

"Excellent… The plan is in motion then… It won't be long."

The crackle became louder and Flitch hung up the phone.

"Crazy bastard…" he muttered.

**Ok this was a rather large chapter, and perhaps a bit… Disorientated, but I hope it is good enough ^^ Please Review and come with both your beauty and bile. **

**See ya Next time**


	7. Chapter 7 Tomorrow Or bust

**Thank you to Everyone Who are Reading ^^ You are all awesome! **

**Reply to Blitz: **

I'm Glad you're Happy^^ Thanks for the cupcakes by the way And already sorry, for not writing in a while, I had some trouble, and this is not the only story im working on… Don't kill me please…

OK Something tells me I have to read up on the physics of how a flaming chainsaw works… XD

**Disclaimer: I don't Own SEGA… Still don't… Most likely wont ever…**

**What I do Own: My Ideas, my Head, My Imagination, and my free time. **

**Mystic Ruins, Tails Workshop:**

"I-I-I-I'm Sorry! I didn't mean to intrude!" Amy answered quickly, covering her eyes a moment. She had actually walked in on LL, drying himself. She turned and rather clumsily tried to open the door again. She was able to pull the handle down, but it didn't seem to open. She pushed and pushed but it just seemed stuck. The words 'God this is embarrassing' kept running around in her head. It wasn't like someone had forced their way into HER room. She had actually gone into someone else´s personal space. She froze completely when she felt the warmth and presence of LL getting closer to her. 'What was he doing?' she thought while still trying to push the door, though it did not move an inch. The strange warm presence got closer and closer to her. She looked slightly over her shoulder and saw LL only about an inch away from her. He was only covering his elbow with his towel, and the rest of his body was still dripping wet, some of the water even dripping down upon Amy as it seemed like he was looming over her, despite the fact that he wasn't that much taller than her. LL reached out his hand, it getting closer and closer to Amy, she mentally fearing the worst actually. She closed her eyes in a panic, and pressed herself more against the door. How could she not have seen this? She questioned. He kissed her already once, and now that he has gotten the chance for reaping more, he will do it! Oh God why thi-

"You do know that it is a pull door right?"

Amy opened her eyes and noticed that LL´s arm was on the door knob, and she felt the door pressing against her back, trying to push her away. She looked back at the door, taking a few moments to process all this new information. She took a step to the side, giving LL his space, and the door opened, towards them.

This was the moment that Amy made an enormous facepalm. She had just blocked her own escape route, and suspected LL of wanting to molest her. Oh god why did she do that?

"Oh god I feel stupid" She said, her face gaining a certain amount of color. She pulled the door and quickly made her way to the other side. She looked back before closing the door. "Sorry!" She exclaimed again and closed the door in front of LL. He was now left alone inside the bathroom, just looking at the door, Wondering.

"Did she see?" he questioned.

Amy on the other side was holding her chest a moment, which was galloping like a riding course. Not only was this incredibly embarrassing, but it was also awkward. She had planned to tell him that she was taken by Sonic, Not burst in while he was at his most private moment. She then just stood there, collecting herself, before beginning to think about what she saw.

His elbow really looked damaged. What had happened to him? She questioned mentally, still leaning up the door. She tried to remember the image of the damage, perhaps finding out what it specifically was. But it was too brief a time she saw it. It would not help now.

"Uhm… Amy?"

Once again Amy´s eyes shot open and she woke from her thinking, realizing that Both Tails and Cream were standing right in front of her.

"OH!... Uhm… Hi!" She said slightly panicking. She had once again lost herself in thought, but it was right outside the door. How much more obvious would it have to be for people to see her mistake?

Cream looked up at Amy, holding Tails´s hand.

"A-Amy… D-Did you just… Walk in On Mister LL?"

"No!" She tried to defend herself with. This had turned into a completely different mess than she had wanted. Both Cream and Tails looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Neither of them believed her. Amy rubbed her temples slightly and stopped leaning on the door. "Ok Maybe I did… But… It didn't mean Anything…"

"Didn't Mean anything?" a voice said behind her. She was not able to turn before she felt two arms embrace her from behind, and the warmth of LL´s face gently pressing against her cheek. Amy´s face turned completely red at this. No No No No, this was not going the right way!

"I am hurt, My Dear… You just saw me in my most intimate moment" his voice purred lightly. His hands were not at any inappropriate places, but he was way too close for comfort. Amy had gasped lightly and was hardly able to breathe. This was too confusing. She had always wanted this from Sonic, but now another Hedgehog was all over her.

She looked back to get a hold of the situation. LL had finished his drying of his fur and had gotten into some new clothes. They clearly weren't his own, and the usual, but the style was the same. Some pants a loose shirt, though this one was darker and he still had not buttoned it completely. Amy stiffened a moment. She realized the poky feeling on her back were the buttons of his shirt which was still open. He was embracing her with his chest.

Cream was able to catch on to Amy´s embarrassment, and kind of hid behind Tails. LL looked up at the Little Fox and rabbit. "Could you two perhaps give us a little Privacy?" He asked, smirking slightly with a little wink aimed at Tails. Amy had a mental panic for a few moments. If the two were left alone, who knows what he might do? But then again, If they were alone, she could clearly and finally tell LL that she was fully taken by Sonic. She smiled and nodded at Tails in agreement with LL´s statement, and calmed herself, thinking she had everything under control.

Tails caught upon the wink and gently pulled Cream´s hand.

"Come with me Cream… They have something to talk about…" he said before walking out with her. Cream was a little reluctant at first, looking back at Amy, but Amy just smiled and gestured for her to go on. Tails and Cream walked outside the workshop, and found a little special place for them to talk. LL and Amy was now along, and LL was still embracing her. Amy gently moved LL´s hands off of her, and turned around, looking him in the eyes sincerely.

"LL… Im sorry If you have misunderstood something… But Im not… Interested in you…" she said, trying to hurt him as little as possible. "I have thought it all through hundreds of time already, and each time it just ends with me being Loyal To Sonic… I'm sorry if I sent out the wrong signal." She said, looking down towards her feet. She earnestly hoped that this would not be too hard a pill to swallow for LL. I mean after all, He had kissed her once and called her Dear. Perhaps it was just for the best to clear the facts before anything messed up. But then she heard a small chuckle in front of her. She raised her head to see that LL was both smiling and the one chuckling. "What's so funny?" She questioned. LL just took a step forwards and gently lifted up her chin with his fingers.

"You say that you don't have any interest In me… But you still considered Between me and Sonic hundreds of times?" he said smirking. "That does not sound like, Not interested, to me." He stated with a great self-confident smirk. That statement hit Amy Like a Brick. Did that… Make sense? If she wasn't interested, why had she considered it so many times then? If she was 100% loyal to Sonic, she would not even have taken the time of day to consider any other Hedgehog. Why was it that she was considering LL? She had barely known him for a week, and already he was shaking her foundation, her belief In sonic.

"B-B-But…" she tried to defend herself. "I AM not interested!" She said firmly. "Seriously, I'm not! I only care for my Sonikku" She said with great determination. LL wagged his finger in front of her going "Tsk Tsk Tsk"

"You aren't a Very good Liar Miss Rose… In a Court of law, that would have deeply undermined your previous Statement." He said, once again his voice changed. It seemed that he had taken upon another one of his roles for a moment to put emphasis on her words.

"B-But!" once again she tried her best to come up with a defense. "I am in Love with Sonic-"

"But does he deserve that?" LL questioned. "What has he done for you? From all that I have seen and heard now, is Dismiss you, Run away from you, and leave you before he even knew if you were fine or not" LL pointed out, almost as Decisive evidence in a Court case.

"But-"

"No More Buts Miss Rose…" LL said firmly. "You should not be an Item or someone to be pushed Aside" LL said, placing both hands on her shoulders. "And That won't chance if you don't Do Something!" LL´s ocean blue eyes staring into Amy´s with what seemed to be an otherworldly determination. Amy was dazed by the look and the words. She had lost all ability to speak for the next few minutes. Her head just lowered itself and she looked down at her feet, unwillingly tears welled up in her eyes.

"Then what should I do?" she asked, still not looking in his eyes, tears dripping upon the floor. LL gently pulled Amy into a tight embrace.

"You should speak your Heart… And Not just the good things…" he said nuzzling her against him for comfort. He then gently let one of his hands lift up some of her quills, stroking it and reached then his head up to her ear. "You also need to open up to the world… Know that there are more than the One… People who refuse this, Split themselves completely… One has to be honest." He said, his voice actually sincere. "Once you have consulted both the light and dark side of your heart, you will know what to do…" LL said, his head so close to her ear, that Amy could hear his low, and unusual taking of breaths. He then reached in and gently bit teasingly into Amy´s ear. "And I shall play the part of the Devils Lawyer, The harbinger of your Dark heart" he said poetically. A shiver was sent down Amy´s spine as LL bit into her ear, and her face once again lit up in embarrassment. This was too much to take in. The warm embrace of LL, his words, his promise, his flirtation mixed with real help. She could not take it.

"P-P-P-please… Let go of me" she said, her voice almost begging. LL almost immediately let go of Amy as she asked and looked upon her with a serious face. Amy looked up at LL, Tears still rolling from her eyes. "I… Need some time…" She just said before turning and running out of the workshop. Leaving LL behind.

LL now just stood there, looking towards the open door and Amy leaving on the horizon. A small frown appeared on his face. He gently placed a hand onto his chest, also beginning to feel his breathing not being regular either.

"It seems that I also Need some Time Amy… Playing the Devils Lawyer, Is a straining job…" he said, before looking down at his hand on his chest. "Come Now… Be a Team player and keep working Friend…"

**With Sonic Very Far away:**

Sonic was lying on the grass in a large green meadow. There were a feint sound of insects in the air, and the sun was on its way down. He had used the time to grab a few winks, but now he was just looking up into the sky, letting his mind wander freely. Sadly, his thoughts kept returning to the same problem that just had escalated lately.

Amy.

He was able to admit to himself that she was Dear to him. She was one of his best friends, despite how many times he kept running from her, and no matter how many times she would jump him, or constantly go on and on about 'Destined lovers' And such. Lately however, with that golden LL showing up, he would have to take many more things into consideration.

What if she would stop chasing him? What if she were to find herself some other Hedgehog to suddenly be all over?

Sonic tried to convince himself that he would not care. That he would support her and simply be happy for her. After all, any Friend should be happy when their friends find love and potential happiness. But he could just feel that he was lying to himself. He would most likely not, and that fact disgusted him. Why didn't he want happiness for Amy? Could he not just let her go and be Happy?

LL´s words kept rotating in his head of him not being able to decide, and the image of him Kissing Amy was like a horrible Screensaver the virus known as LL had imprinted in him. Sonic slammed his hand into the ground furiously a moment, feeling the anger bubbling inside of him.

"Chaos Damn it this is way too frustrating!" He exclaimed loudly. This was not the usual him. He wasn't an aggressive Hedgehog, and he almost felt that he was getting even grumpier than Shadow (And that's Pretty Grumpy). ' Come on Sonic, Get it together' he thought rather annoyed. He rose up to his feet again and just ran off towards the city again. Something would have to be done.

Sonic ran through the town, taking the high route above the streets to prevent himself from breaking anything. He then finally stopped at the end of town, Looking out over the Sea. The day was already ending, and there was a beautiful sundown.

"If Amy saw this she would be Smiling like crazy." He said, not being able to keep himself from chuckling. "Though Eggmans Amusement park did have a more kick ass view." He said just crossing his arms and smirked out at the world. But his thoughts got interrupted by a Dark voice behind him.

"I am glad to hear you Talk about Amy when she's not around, but when she is you ignore her…"

Sonic turned to see Shadow standing behind him, the serious glare across his face as usual.

"Sup Shadow? Something troubling ya?" Sonic questioned, Not really taking much about Shadows comment. The dark hedgehog shook his head and walked forwards.

"Something is not troubling me… It's troubling GUN, and You." He said, looking out at the sunrise along with Sonic. If LL had been there he would have been able to take a fantastic Image of two Hot Hedgehogs facing the sunrise. Sonic looked over at Shadow, waiting for him to tell him what was wrong.

"Eggman has escaped…"

"What! Already!" Sonic Exclaimed. Shadow simply nodded his head.

"Yes… Already He has escaped… Which has lead us to deduce that he has a conspirator…" Shadow said turning his head to face Sonic, his eyes stern and scowling as usual. "When was the last time you Saw that Golden Queer?" Sonic looked back at Shadow with surprise.

"LL? I haven't seen him since… Yesterday…" He said looking away again, his face growing sterner though he tried to seem calm, but it was a bit hard when the one messing with his life was mentioned. Shadow nodded his head lightly and shifted his weight.

"I see…"

Sonic then lifted up his head in realization and turned to Shadow.

"Wait, You don't mean to say that LL had something to do with Eggman´s Escape?" He exclaimed rather surprised. He might not like LL but he did not expect him to be one of Eggman´s goons. Shadow simply kept his eyes forwards towards the horizon, not seeming in the least bit affected by the fact that he had just accused someone they both knew of treason.

"It is most likely… No one seems to know where he was at the time of the incident, and it was clear that an EMP device was used to shut down the security in the prison. Even an EGG executive was quite roughed up in the interrogation room." Shadow slowly stated. "Who do you think could get their hands on an EMP Device?" he said as a leading question. Sonic rubbed his chin a moment.

"Well Eggman, but he was in prison… You, but you don't work for him anymore… GUN Personnel, but none would be stupid enough to let him out, and…." He then stopped a moment. "Tails…" Sonic finished, the pieces slowly beginning to fit together in his head. "And LL is living with Tails at the moment, So he would easily be able to steal one of his devices when he was not looking!" he said as if realizing the meaning of Life.

"That LL is one of Eggman´s people!" he exclaimed loudly! Shadow nodded his head slightly.

"That is what I have also come to deduce. But for now we cannot do Much… GUN still needs to get a warrant out on him, and for now, we cannot find him in the servers. Sonic looked over at Shadow, very serious.

"What can we do then?" He questioned. Shadow took a few steps away, heading for the edge of the building.

"Keep an eye On him… Wait until he makes a mistake, and then grab him with his trousers down." He said nodding in confirmation. Sonic shuddered a moment.

"Something tells me he would not mind getting grabbed with his trousers down…" he said, referring to all the times that LL had flirted with him. Sonic would want to come to the same conclusion as Sonic and just call him a Queer, but since he also flirted with Amy, and even went so far as to kiss her, then he could not make that conclusion. Shadow simply inclined his head.

"Indeed… I will see you Around Faker. Report to Me or GUN Personnel if you find any new evidence." He said before simply jumping off the building, and ran off. Sonic walked over to the end of the building and called out after Shadow.

"I Still think you're the Faker!" he called out, mainly to tease Shadow, a practice he did so thoroughly enjoy, however his ears dropped slightly when he thought about all this new Info. LL as one of Eggman´s people would most likely hurt both Amy and Tails. But the truth had to come forth! Sonic turned his nose towards the Station square train station. "Wait for me Tails, I will come and save you…" he said firmly before speeding off.

**With Shadow in The Capital City:**

This time it was shadow that was speeding across the rooftops of the city, and he had a specific goal. He landed in the middle of a lesser city square. It was a place that had been built only three years ago, during what was known as the Mellitus incident. Thousands of humans had already died from this strange sickness and, though the media did not say this publicly, 100 Morbians had died as well. They were infected with a rare strain of this decease; doctors called it 'Gamma Mellitus' and it was both quick and deadly.

Now there was just a memorial stone. Shadow was walking towards it, but on the way noticed there was someone else there, and his eyes shot open as if he had just seen death itself.

It was a yellow golden Hedgehog, just like LL, but it was quickly clear that it was not him. This one was female, and her face was more beautiful though it also seemed tough. She was just wearing some average clothes, but she was holding a lit candle and was staring at the stone. Shadow slowly walked up beside her and looked at the stone as well.

"Tragic…" he just commented first. The golden hedgehog turned her head and looked up at shadow. She nodded a moment before looking back at the Stone.

"Yes… Tragic…" She said, her voice a bit shaky, though still in some form firm. She was glaring at the stone with some sort of determination in her eyes. Shadow looked up at her.

"Did you know some of the victims?" he questioned. The Golden Hedgehog just nodded.

"Yes… I did, Stripes…" She said before placing the candle down by the Stone, just staring at its writing.

'_This stone was placed as a memorial to those who gave their lives to contain the dangerous sickness known as Mellitus. Without these brave souls, many more would have died and or been infected with this hideous infection. You will always be remembered.' _

Shadow raised an eyebrow at the Female.

"Stripes?"

The woman turned her head and smiled slightly.

"I'm talking about you silly… you´re Stripes…" She said, her voice had seemingly regained its normal proportions. "I really like those stripes on you though… You are almost as hot as my Devon" she said, smiling casually. Shadow turned his head again and sighed.

"Thank you for the comment" he said, his voice as dark as usual. He looked back at the Stone. "Who did you lose?" he asked, though he knew she would most likely not say it.

"Me?" she questioned before looking back at The Stone. "I Lost a few… Though only one to that Thing…" she said, her voice slightly saddened though a smile was still on her lips.

"Who was it?" Shadow asked. But then the woman just shook her head.

"It does not matter… I'm Going to get him back…" she said rather determined. This caused Shadow to raise quite much of an eyebrow but then the Woman just took his hand and shook it. "It was really nice meeting you Stripes… But Blitz has to go on a little Manhunt…" she said before picking up something that seemed like a sports bag, and ran off with the trademark Hedgehog speed. Shadow was left behind with a baffled expression. Didn't that Girl resemble LL rather much?

**Back at Tails´s workshop:**

Evening had settled upon the Workshop. The lights were out and Tails and Cream was lying on the couch sleeping. The two had enjoyed each other's company ever since Cream´s confession and LL had said the two should enjoy their day. All the lights were out in the building and LL now just stood and smiled upon the two sleeping faces.

"So Beautiful." He whispered as not to wake the two. He then walked into Tails´s bedroom, picking up his duvet and walked out with it again. He calmly but gently placed it over the sleeping Fox, Rabbit Couple with a big smile on his face. He then walked out of the room, into Tails´s bedroom, just deciding to stay there for the night as those two had taken his sleeping place. The bedroom was actually rather big, compared to the fact that it was designed for one sleeper. The bed was large and there were several contraptions to help Tails get up in the morning and think of his next big invention. Along with that there was a large window, giving one a perfect view over the sea, and the clear night sky. LL opened the window and leaned on to the windowsill. He smiled, looking up at the moon, just enjoying the beauty of the night.

Mentally though, he was going over a few different things. He knew that he had softened Amy up, but he also seemed to have backed Sonic into a corner he didn't really plan to do. He might have mucked up his original plan, but he was always one to come up with a new plan after all. He thought, smiling to himself. His train of thought was broken however as he heard the flapping of small wings. LL looked out and saw that right above the Window, someone was floating in the air. It was a very busty Bat with long boots and some black leggings that covered most of her lower body and stomach, while her chest was covered by a Leather Heart. He smirked slightly, now remembering this person, however last time he saw her she was in a swimsuit.  
>"Why Hello There Rouge." He said, still pronouncing Rouge as the noun and not her name. She then slowly floated down so that the two were kind of face to face, while she was still flying.<p>

"You do know my name is pronounced _Rouge _Right?" she asked, looking firmly at him. Strangely, her flirtatious atmosphere was gone right now. LL just kept his smirk.

"I do know that, but I do enjoy the Irony of Rouge better, since you also like to steal things." He said playfully. Rouge then just got closer to LL, their faces Only about an Inch away from each other.

"Tell me… What did you mean?"

"By what?"

"By that Strange Dragon riddle!" She snapped at him slightly. LL just shifted his weight slightly and smiled.

"I mean what I Said with it… You are Split between two Dragons… And you can't figure out which one you want…" LL said, leaning forwards, smiling calmly. Rouge was not amused however.

"I don't like riddles…" She said glaring at him. "At least not when they keep me up at night…" she said, crossing her arms, sending a slight Glare down at LL. He was just laughing lightly.

"Oh My, Does my riddle keep you up at night? Have you no control over your own feelings at all?" he said teasingly. Rouge was not amused, she landed on her feet outside the window, before walking up, playfully placing a finger below LL´s chin.

"Don't Play with me Little Lion… You might have seen through me, but I have also Seen through you… you are hiding something…" Rouge said, trying to take the advantage. But LL just smiled.

"Oh? Who doesn't? You are hiding a lot of Jewels, and You are hiding your Indecisiveness…" he said grinning. "Perhaps you will find the answer during this performance, Perhaps not… Perhaps eve-" more was he not able to say before Rouge suddenly pulled LL out of the window and slammed him, back first onto the ground. She was literally, sitting on top of him and pinning him to the ground.

"Don't… Play with me…" She said almost hissing at him, her small bat Fangs baring at LL who was taken by surprise.

"Why it seems the Rouge got claws…" he said smirking. He tried to lift up his hands to push Rouge Off of him, but his hands were pushed away and pinned against the ground. "That isn't really that sporty." He commented. "A fair fighter would at least have given me a hand free." He said smirking clearly. Rouge was almost shivering. That smirk was so annoying. He held some answers she wanted! Why would he not crack? These secrets were not something she could just steal by sneaking in somewhere. These were secrets, plastered inside of his head.

"I do… and I won't Mind cracking open that skull of yours to get those secrets of yours…" she said glaring down at him. But then came the failing question.

"Why? Because I know you have heartaches?" he asked, his eyes for once not teasing, but more earnest. "Is it really that important for you to only be the bat that Flirts with everyone and steals the world with a wag of her eyebrow, and her skill of sneaking?" he asked confronting. He then tilted his head. "But just normal heartaches should not bring out this kind of reaction, at least not out on me, but…. Ooooooohhh I see." He said then smirking. "You are Frustrated…" he pointed out. Rouge looked questioningly upon him, still pinning him against the ground.

"Frustrated?" She asked, and LL just nodded.

"Aye… I am the First who have actually Returned your Flirts…" he said smirking. "But those two, Lets still say Dragons, Have not reacted at all… Or at least not what you can see." He slowly stated. Rouge looked down into LL´s eyes, getting closer to him.

"What haven't I seen?" She questioned. This was not like her. 'I must be going insane… It should be the little pink fur ball that should be desperate not me…' she thought, biting into her own lower lip. LL just smiled up at her.

"I believe the red dragon Has noticed your advances…" he said also lifting his head up slightly towards Rouge. "All you have… to Do…" he said before suddenly gaining the momentum, and the Hedgehog and bat, switched places. Before she could do anything against it, Rouge was toppled over and pinned against the ground, with her former yellow prisoner within an inch of her face. He smirked though before leaning down to Rouge´s throat, his irregular breath could be felt upon her skin as he just whispered. "Is to take it one, Step, More… ahead…" he said before teasingly pressing his lips against Rouge´s throat.

Rouge felt the heat rising within her. Was she really that frustrated that a simple kiss to the neck could make her warm? This was ridiculous… how long had she mused on those two other clowns and them not picking anything up. This however, was clear… It was Equal. Both Were just teasing and flirting and now they were just taking it one base further. Perhaps she should just… Give… In?

"Hey!" ¨

Before any of the two could turn to notice who called at them, LL was ripped from his sitting position on top of Rouge and slammed into the wall with a loud bang. All air was knocked out of LL´s lungs, and they wheezed, before he desperately tried to regain the vital Oxygen a living thing needed. He slowly looked up, realizing who was holding him.

None other Than Sonic.

"You Creep! Not only are you Hitting on Amy, But you are also Violating Rouge! You really have no shame!" Sonic growled at the golden Hedgehog of whom he had now pinned against the wall, holding him by his shirt. LL took a few moments to think this through. God he would have to think of something quick.

"Hey! Big Blue! Let go of him!" Rouge Snapped at Sonic. The blue hedgehog could not believe his own ears.

"What! Rouge, He just Jumped you-"

"More Like I jumped him, and He accepted my challenge." She said, placing a hand upon her hip as she rose up to her feet. Both LL and Sonic looked surprised at Rouge, though she discretely sent a Wink to LL. 'Well Thanks for the stress relief Little Lion' She thought. 'I Just needed to get some sense back into this bat skull' she nodded her head, still thinking. She could not say that in front of Big blue. He would have thought she had gone soft! She beat her wings and got into the air, floating slightly. "Now would you Let go Of him Blue? I have some things to do…"

"But I saw-"

"I don't care what you saw, now Let the Little Lion go…" She said strictly at Sonic. Reluctantly, Sonic nodded his head and let go of LL, who took a few moments to stabilize his breathing. Rouge placed both her hands upon her hips. "Now, if you will both excuse me, I got myself a Dragon to Slay…" she said before flying off, a firm expression on her face. Sonic was rather confused, and LL was just smiling at her.

"You Go and Capture it, Rouge!" He called out, still pronouncing Rouge the wrong way. He was waving at her for a little while before looking back at Sonic who had taken on one of Shadow´s Death Glares. LL did his best to look innocent, despite that was WAY too late. "What?"

"Let Me tell you something, Goldie…" he said, his voice firm and yet degrading, hence the name Goldie. "You may have tricked Amy, Tails, Cream and Rouge, but you won't trick all of us… I know what you have done, and I am going to catch you in the act…" he said glaring at him, saying this as if it was the utmost promise of Mobius. LL crossed his arms slightly.

"So, You will come by Amy´s house tomorrow?" He asked smirking. Sonic nodded and kept up his Glare.

"I will defend her, Even If she does not want it…" he said, his voice earnest, and firm. He really wanted to protect Amy with all his heart and Soul from this, in his eyes, Predator. He gave LL a light punch on the shoulder before leaving. "Remember that… You won't be able to lay a finger on her." He said before walking away, Leaving LL behind out in the cold Night and moonlight. Just as everything had settled again, LL released almost all the air in his lungs and slowly let himself glide down the wall. Half way down, he began coughing loudly and he was having trouble regaining his breath. When he finally could breathe again, he took in as much air as he possibly hoped to get, and sighed relaxing a moment. He looked at the hand of which he had used to cover his cough. A frown appeared on his face as he noticed small red dots all over his hand.

"Seems like I don't have much time… I guess its tomorrow or bust…"

And with those words, he snuck back inside Tails´s workshop for the night. Tomorrow Or bust.

**Holy shit it took long to write this… I am sorry to everyone who waited for too long, but I will be faster with the next chapter, I promise! **

**We are nearing the thrilling end… But I wont say by how many chapters XD **


	8. Chapter 8 Dealing with the Devil

**I have No Idea what got over me and why I got all this through so fast, But Compared to the other chapters, This just came to Me O.o don't ask me why, and don't claim to know why…**

**Perhaps a preemptive warning, Some subjects might be a bit more mature, but I won't raise the rating just yet. If No one complains, then I assume people are fine with it **

**Reply to Blitz:**

O.o *Hides his refrigerator* Now my food is screaming at me to save them, Thank you for that… ok beyond that.

Well, LL does kind of draw a crowd, but there is reasons for it after all XD And I am at that position in the story where I have trouble writing anything to you here without that being a spoiler.

I will be looking forwards to when you finally get yourself a profile so I don't have to write spoilers up here… XD Don't worry about Mellitus, I will explain it in the story soon.

*LL Jumps in* "Oh Yes I have caused quite the commotion… And I love it! *Laughs loudly until it dies down to a cough* "Stupid coughing…"

*Hits LL over the head* Stop giving spoilers. Well don't worry Blitz… You will get your attention you little hero, but a little warning, every Hero goes through trials. *Wink*Hugging you in spirit too! *Salute*

**DISCLAIMER (Again…) :I don't own anything Sega owns, Nor do I own Several Million Dollars. I only Own my Laptop and my Imagination, and within that is LL and the general plot contained. **

**Unknown Place:**

Amy was walking through a thick fog.

She was not able to see anything, nor anyone around her. Her feet felt so horribly painful, and her dress was even torn in more than one place.

What was this place? She just couldn't see anything but fog, and it felt like she had been walking for ages at no end.

"Hello!" She called out, but no reply.

"Hellooou!" she called out again, this time only her echo would accompany her. She frowned, feeling so alone. This was ridiculous. She could keep walking for all eternity, but it wouldn't change anything. So why walk forwards?

"Aaaaaaaamyyyy…"

"Huh?"

"Aaaaamyyyy" a dark and ominous voice droned. Amy looked confused around.

"Is there anyone there!" she called out, and then slowly, some of the fog began to lift. She could see something In the horizon. At first it was just a shape. A shape of a Hedgehog though, that was clear. Slowly as the fog lifted more things came into view. His gloves, his red shoes and the blue shade fur of which she had come to love over so many years. It was Sonic.

"Sonic!" She called out smilingly and ran towards him.

She ran.

And Ran.

And ran.

But She didn't get further.

Confused Amy looked around while still running. It was as if the world was moving beneath her feet, but just not the part Sonic was in. It was in stasis, while her world was constantly moving. She could not get any closer to him. She clenched her fists and growled lightly.

"Sonic!" she called out again before running a lot faster.

It finally looked as if she got closer. She could finally see his beautiful eyes, and the faint glimmer and smiling optimism he always had. But then she tripped.

With a hard Crash onto the ground she had fallen. Confused as to why she had fallen, Amy looked around, but then finally felt the pain shoot through her leg. She looked down and noticed a Form of Rose had seemingly twirled its way around her leg, and its thorns were digging through her boots and into her skin. She hissed through her teeth as she slowly tried to untangle the Rose from her leg. The Thorns had all given quite a few cuts to her, and they were bleeding quite a bit, compared to their size. Though then Amy saw something. Sonic was walking away from her. Her eyes grew wider in a form of Fear, as she saw him disappear more into the fog.

"No! Sonic, Come back!" she yelled out, and actually just yanked the last of the rose off. It was painful, and her leg got ripped more, but she didn't care. She ran at the top speed again, once again getting closer to Sonic, but just as she got to the point where she could see his beautiful eyes again, Another Rose Caught her other leg. She fiddled painfully with the rose before once again, resorting to ripping it off and running again. The Process seemed to repeat itself, until she had both her legs and arms tangled up in roses, and the tears were running richly from her face as she stared upon the Figure of Sonic that was disappearing into the distance. Amy fell to her bloodied knees, and reached out and even bloodier arm.

"No… Sonic… Don't leave me… Don't go… Pleasee…" she begged with all her heart. It was like seeing the light slowly disappear from her as it got more away. The Tears trickled down her cheeks and she tried to keep in her sobbing but her emotions was just running rampart.

This was the point when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She raised her head slowly, looking up upon a familiar golden Yellow Hedgehog. He was bare chested now though, and though he of course was his usual golden Yellow, he seemed to have an ominous red glow about him. She then also noticed he had both Red eyes and a pair of horns on top of his head. The Hedgehog grinned and reached out his other Hand.

"Well Miss Rose… Making a deal with the Devil are we?"

She stared at him a few moments. The pain from the roses was unbearable. She looked over towards the shade of Sonic. It wanted to run towards him. But now the road towards him got clearer to see. It was filled with roses, all of them thorny, and seemingly bloody. She realized that it was her own blood. She had run through that path several times, and she had constantly been tied up and ripped by the roses. Amy slowly reached out her shivering hand, it going for the devil´s hand. He simply smiled.

"Don't worry Miss Rose… You deserve to have someone mend your wounds." He said smirking before their hands sealed. Amy could just hear a long and desperate yell in the background the moment Her hand and the golden hand sealed.

"Aaamyyyyyyy!"

She turned to see what it was, but suddenly everything disappeared.

Beep beep beep beep beep.

The relentless sound of Amy´s alarm clock brought her back to reality.

"Urrrrrrgggghhhh" She moaned loudly and swung her hand in the general direction of the Sound. She was lying face down into her pillow and her arm was swinging wildly, not hitting the clock by a mile. A sigh escaped into the pillow and she lifted up her head, looking tiredly around for the source of the sound. Her alarm clock had apparently been moved away from her bed, to make sure she had to get up to shut off the alarm. A smart thing in everyday life, but lately has not really been that usual everyday like. Amy sullenly rose from her bed, like a zombie would rise out of its grave and staggered over to the Alarm clock, Slamming her hand into the device, shutting it off. She slowly raised her head and stared up forwards, the alarm being by a mirror, and the image of a tired and halfway broken Amy Rose.

"Good Morning Amy Rose… Enjoyed your terrible night?"

**At GUN Headquarters:**

At the same time, deep inside GUN, headquarters, a certain dark hedgehog was sitting by a computer screen, searching through lots of old files relating to current events. It was a large, but dark room as it seemed Shadow had gotten into the office before anyone else. The door opened and a young man wearing a typical GUN Uniform, along with a small name tag saying 'Thomas Mason' upon it. He was not that amazing of a person, but by normal standards, a fine looking young man. He scratched his almost completely shaved head below his small cap, again with the letters G.U.N. Written upon them and let out a small yawn. To the young man´s surprise, Shadow had not seen him enter, or at least not reacted to it. Thomas walked towards the hedgehog and looked him over the shoulder, trying to see what was written on the screen.

"Agent Shadow Sir, I am surprised… What are you doing at this hour? Looking at Old News of Mellitus no less?" he asked curiously.

Shadow was keeping his eyes on the screen, reading though all the info. Nothing of it was what he wished to have.

"Something just kept bugging me…" he said calmly still staring though all the letters and articles that GUN had in their database.

"I'll Say… It truly seems to have caught your attention."

"Why do you say that?" Shadow asked, still not looking at the young man.

"You're not scowling…" Thomas said smiling. This Caused Shadow to turn in his chair, and a scowl to rival the evil of an abyss that could take your soul away reappeared on his face as he glared back at the young employee. Thomas took a step back and defensively lifted up his hands, laughing nervously. "W-w-What I meant was that you had a more determined face than usual… I-i-i-I Mean more calm determined, not Evil determined." The young lad tripped over his own words. He then shook his head and hands quickly. "N-N-not that you weren't determined before! I-I-I-"

"Thomas!"

"Yes Sir!" the boy said, standing up as if ready to Salute a superior.

"What can you tell me about the Mellitus?" Shadow asked, crossing his arms and leaned back into the office chair. The boy was a bit surprised at this question but nodded his head.

"W-Well… My… Nephew died of Mellitus as one of the first during the Outbreak. It was a heavy infection of the Alpha kind." He slowly tried to explain. Shadow nodded.

"Go on… What can you tell me of the sickness specifically?"

"I-I thought you knew a lot of this… Sir…" Thomas said a bit nervously as he lowered his eyes. It was old wounds to open up but if his superior asked of it, he would have to come with the information. "Very Well…" he said before taking a deep breath.

"Alpha Mellitus is a, relatively harmless Sickness, if one compares to the general Health of Humans. It is of course deadly just like the other strains, but its deadliness is more focused upon Infants and the old." He said lowering his head. "Thus the end of my Nephew." He slowly explained.

"What are the symptoms…" Shadow asked.

"Well, Fever and Dehydration, are mainly what Alpha consists of. This is the general strain of common symptoms between the different strands of the decease. If you want to know that of Beta, then it is the same, but now the decease has also gone in to attack the immune system, and the sick person will receive problems with Breathing. Often their so called normal Breathing will be irregular, and they will be out of breath relatively easily." Thomas shortly summed up. He then seemed to remember something. "In rare Cases, certain seizures can happened, when one will hyperventilate and sweat excessively." Shadow simply slowly nodded but then looked seriously upon Thomas.

"And the Gamma?"

"The… Gamma, Sir?" Thomas asked, doing his best to look confused. But Shadow would not have any of it.

"The Gamma Strain… The One that claimed the life of 100 Morbians" he slowly said, his fists clenching slightly. "Don't you dare to tell me you haven't heard of it; I know all GUN personnel have had some sort of briefing in it." Thomas looked rather surprised at Shadow, but at the same time with a hint of fright.

"B-But Sir… Why do you then need me to repeat this?"

"Would you stop questioning me and just Repeat it?" Shadow snapped slightly at the boy. The boy once again receded into his almost Saluting state and bowed his head.

"Y-Y-Yes sir!" he said taking a deep breath. "It was a strand of the decease which was kept very covertly. 100 Morbian´s was brought in with symptoms of the Mellitus, even though the Doctors had assured everyone that this was a sickness restrained to the Human race. What was worse was, there were more symptoms along to rival the former stands." He said shivering a moment. "Imagine all the former symptoms, but add strains to the main arteries and a heart that seemed to work as it wanted itself. Also airway troubles and uncontrollable shaking. When it is at its peak it is like a medieval torture method of pain and lack of control over your own body." He said swallowing some of his own spit a moment, this not being something he wanted to talk about but kept on. "Most Subjects who suffered this stand died within the first week."

Shadow slowly turned his head a moment. Though this was horrible, he was mentally relieved. Ever since he had seen that Girl, Blitz, he had been dragging lines and alike between her and the Golden queer. But she if she lost one, then she and LL must just be Lookalikes. But this then brought him to the question as to why she said she would 'Get him back'. If all his information was true, then it would have to be a person suffering from the Gamma Mellitus and there is no way anyone could have survived that.

"It's rather crazy isn't it?"

"Huh?" Shadow turned his head, seeing Thomas again.

"That Eggman Threatened to release a container of Mellitus Alpha and Beta. To believe that he would release something that could kill himself is just insane." He pointed out before looking up thinking a bit. "Unless that is if he got some kind of Serum to perhaps combat the Mellitus… If he does, then we got to capture him again… It is too valuable information to be left in the hands of anyone but the government-"

"You´re going off on a tangent Boy!" Shadow called out at Thomas. The boy jumped slightly in surprise an then lowered his head again.

"S-S-S-Sorry Shadow sir!... Ill… I'll just get back to my work… M-M-My shift should have started by now… Uhm… bye!" he said before almost running away from Shadow. The Ebony Hedgehog was left behind with only his thoughts as company. If Eggman had a serum, then that Golden Queer Might know about it… Perhaps he will be our ticket to breaking both Eggman and a dangerous Decease.

Shadow shook his head. This was too good to be true. Something was not adding up, but he could not find out what it was. Sullenly, Shadow turned back to the Screen, trying to figure out what he had missed.

**Outside the House of Amy Rose:**

One could almost see the sparks shooting out of Sonic´s eyes as he stared over at the cheery faced LL, who was standing with exactly the same distance to the door of Amy Rose. Sonic had worn himself a new pair of shoes and had actually taken on the wristband he had gotten from Chip, back at the Gaia Crisis. LL was standing in his usual outfit, a pair of jeans and a loose shirt, but this one was with ruffles apparently, so the shirt was new. His quills also seemed a bit braided, and he had made himself look rather suave, despite his still casual and yet cheery expression. LL looked Sonic over a moment and smiled at him.

"I like the wristband." He commented, placing a hand upon his hip and shifted his weight. Sonic just kept his glare.

"Don't get smart with me… Remember I'm keeping an eye on you" he said, almost growling. He was acting like a wolf who was protecting his mate from a predator already. LL could not help but giggle.

"Oh Keep all the eyes upon me as you want, It does truly feel marvelous to be stared upon by a hot hedgehog" LL said smirking. Sonic crossed his arms and turned, looking insulted.

"Whatever…" he said just not looking at LL. He would not play Goldie´s game. He would have to find some way to expose him!

LL then knocked on the door and patiently waited for someone to open it. It took a little while, but both Hedgehogs were patient, since LL seemed like he had nothing else to Do, and Sonic would not let this one get away. Finally the door opened and both Hedgehogs were met with the confused Face of Amy Rose. She had, for once not dressed herself in her usual red outfit, but it was in a more casual outfit. It was still some bright pink and red Colors, but she was not in a dress. She was in what seemed like a morning gown, as if she had just risen from her bed. The color did fit rather well together with her pink fur, but compared to her usual clothes, this was rather a surprise for both LL and Sonic. Sonic turned his head slightly as not to look upon her in a gown, while LL simply stood there casually smiling. Amy was also surprised that Sonic and LL was here at all.

"Sonic… LL… You´re both here?" she questioned, still holding the door. "What are you doing here?"

LL just smiled and took a step forwards, almost posing, but was able to make it casual in his ruffled shirt. "Why we are visiting an Angel of course." He said confidently. Sonic was feeling really weird every time LL used those kinds of Analogies. He could not decide wither it was smooth, or Corny. Amy however smiled lightly.

"Uhm… Thank you, But It's rather early…" she said, looking away a moment. Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Amy, Its 12 O clock… Are you telling me you just woke up?" he questioned. Amy sent a tiny glare at Sonic, strangely enough.

"I just… Haven't gotten dressed yet… Let me have some time to change…" She said and was about to close the door when LL gently placed his hand upon the door, stopping it.

"May we come in perhaps? I have always wanted to know how you Live, Amy." He said smiling warmly. Amy looked up at him and considered his request. A light sigh escaped her lips.

"Ok then… Do Come in…" she said, opening the door before walking directly towards her room. Both Sonic and LL walked inside and looked around. Sonic was rather surprised. He had expected mountains of pink and hearts all over the place. This looked like something he had seen on television, marked 'The perfect home'. However it was also a little messy. A few pillows lying around and this morning's dishes still not cleaned.

"I did not expect this…" Sonic mumbled to himself, but apparently loud enough for LL to pick it up.

"I did…" he said smiling. Sonic turned and glared back at LL.

"Don't be smart with me, how could you have expected this when you barely know her?" he asked, his voice a bit harsh, considering what Sonic 'Knew' about LL.

"It's easy to detect a romantic in a room." He said smiling. "Just as it is easy to notice a mother… And then there is the hopeful, romantics… Those who hope to become mothers and start a family." He said before moving a pillow from the floor and back up onto the couch. Sonic looked around the room again. He had never actually considered that before. Amy was always just that girly… Girl who had chased him. Of course he had reconsidered a lot of things lately, but he had never seen her as a person becoming a mother. He looked up into the ceiling, and almost as if a giant weight had smacked onto his head he felt the crushing pain of stupidity. He remembered now all of those times when Amy had been yapping and yapping on and on about their future and how he should marry her, and how they could defeat anything with the power of love. Like everything else, She was Serious… She really wanted such a future.

"I am actually jealous of whoever becomes the lucky one" LL said, while still cleaning up a few things. Sonic just glared over at him.

"Well It won't be You that's for certain…" Sonic retorted, 'I'll Die before I give up Amy to an associate of Eggman's he thought, not noticing his own thoughts.

"Who says I won't Marry LL?" Amy asked as she walked out, placing her hairband on her head, finishing getting dressed. Sonic´s eyes grew larger as Amy came with that suggestion.

"Amy, You can't Marry LL!" Sonic said, sounding appalled by the very prospect. Amy just crossed her arms and walked over to Sonic, staying close but with a fiery glare in her eyes.

"Why Not? He has done much more for me these last few days than you have done my Entire Life…" she said, her voice both angry and sad at the same time. LL was simply standing in the background Watching the scene unfold. 'And the Puzzle is reaching its critical point' he thought, before just continuing to watch. Sonic was rather surprised.

"Amy What are you Saying? I ha-"

"You, Sonic the Hedgehog have done nothing but push me away EVERY time I try to Help you!" She said aggressively up into his face. "You Run away when I try to talk to you, you Forget when you promise to go on our dates, and most of the times you just use it as an excuse to make me go away!" her sadness now being clear in her angry voice. "You promised you would never disappear, but it would be better with that, cause then you would at least Not Constantly Reject me, and then Look confused when I get ANGRY!"

Sonic stood there completely speechless. There were so many things he wanted to say but none of them ever reached his mouth. He wanted to talk around this; a lot of it was just… Mistakes… He had other things to do; he tried to tell himself, though it was not completely true. Sonic opened his mouth, "Amy I-" but Amy simply placed her palm upon it.

"Save it, I have heard it before…" She snapped at him. "Just get out…"She said pointing her hand towards the door. Sonic tried to say something.

"B-But Amy-"

"Sonic The hedgehog, Get out of my house!" She yelled at him, before reaching out her other hand, her Piku-Piku hammer suddenly materializing, and her fingers gripped firmly around it. It was angled so it could be within the room without smashing anything, but it would still be able to do quite some collateral damage. Sonic slowly staggered backwards. He could neither believe his own eyes or ears. Amy had just thrown him out. "What are you waiting for! Get out!" She yelled before swinging her hammer, trying to hit Sonic, but he was fast to dodge and was out of the house before anyone knew it. The hammer created a horrible dent in the wall, and several ornaments and items in the house fell down from their respective places, and some of them broke. The Hammer dematerialized again and Amy fell to her crying Knees. Loud sobs could be heard from her as she just hugged around herself. LL finally stepped into the situation and gently Embraced Amy from behind.

"Now now now Amy… It will be all right… It was good you did this… Your Darkness came into view, and if you had not expressed it, it would have destroyed you." He gently said to her, holding her in his comfortable and warm embrace. Amy turned around and went into LL´s embrace, nuzzling into his shoulder and whiling her tears a moment while catching her breath through sobs.

"It…. It just felt so good to get out… But… Why does it hurt so Much!" She asked crying into LL´s shoulder. LL took a light breath.

"Because it hurts, hurting someone that you Love… You might not know it, but on some point it hurts…" he then lifted up Amy´s head looking into her eyes. "But Pain is not something completely bad… The world consists of pain… Pains of Joy, Pains of horror, but all we can do is to try and even out the scales." He said smiling at her. "Now you have let out the pains of your heart, You are on the right route to mend them…" he said, for once not seeming flirting, but Sincere. A few sniffles escaped from Amy but she nodded, blinking a moment.

"I… think I understand…" she said before lowering her heard again. LL then just smiled at her.

"Tell you what, I am going to go to the shops and buy some Snacks, then we will put on a Nice DVD and let you calm your Nerves a bit… Deal?" he asked smiling. Amy just nodded while still averting eye contact.

"Deal…" Amy said, trying to smile though she was clearly not able to do so for the moment. She had passed a milestone, but one that she never really wanted to pass, LL could see it in her. He slowly rose up and smiled at the Pink Hedgehog.

"I will be right back then…"

LL slowly closed the door behind him to the house of Amy Rose. A small frown appeared on his face as he began walking, this was the hardest part. 'The pieces are moving, Now I just hope I have made the right predictions…' he thought to himself. LL turned a corner and continued for a while, still thinking about everything. This was quite a hit to both Amy, and to Sonic, and times like these were delicate. LL looked at his bare wrist, only to remember that he wasn't wearing a watch. 'Why am I always so inconvenient?' he mentally questioned before he shrugged. He then walked towards a store that had a few Clocks on display in the front windows. "Huh… 12:30… Not really a long time span, but then I don't have much more of Today… I will have to find that blue hedgie…" He said but then suddenly felt as if he was losing his balance. He quickly placed his hands upon the store window, using it as a point to compose himself.

"Oh Chaos be Damned, This is a bad timing…" he said closing his eyes a moment. His head began feeling like if he was on a boat in a heavy storm, everything swaying back and forth and that strange feeling of gravity being a greater force than it really was. LL clutched his chest and his irregular breaths became even more irregular. "Come now… Keep it together…" he mumbled for himself, as he tried to walk again, all the time keeping a hand upon the wall. LL opened his eyes and looked ahead. Things were swaying a bit back and forth and he realized he had to stop walking or else nothing would change. He looked around and saw what seemed to be a back alley. "Perfect…" he lowly muttered before staggering towards it. His coughs returned and they became more violent and almost send him crashing to the ground sometimes, but he was just able to keep his balance.

LL almost tripped around the corner and ended up sitting up the wall alone in an alley, his head pounding and he slowly but surely seemed to begin to hyperventilate. "Come Now… Relax… Breathe… Calmly…

Breathe…

Breathe…

Breathe…"

Again, slowly but surely, the effects seemed to die down. His breathing got back to its normal irregularity. He could still feel his head spin, but it was not much different from the usual. A sigh of relief washed over the Golden yellow hedgehog. "A small one… Nothing major… I'm in luck…" He said before slowly forcing himself back upon his feet. LL shook his head and stabilized himself upon his feet. "Now just… Onwards…" he said, taking a few more steps forwards, but he got stopped, This time by something else. The Golden yellow hedgehog, gasped and looked to the end of the alley, seeing Another Hedgehog there. She was precisely as golden yellow as him and her eyes had the same shade of Ocean blue. The Only thing that tore the two hedgehogs apart, was the Female´s above average sized chest, and her decision to wear Hot pants instead of normal Jeans. It was as if someone had placed a Sex Change mirror between the two. But both Hedgehogs knew the other, and they both knew the reason for this. The female looked over at the Male.

"Oh… by Chaos…" She said just looking shocked at first but then just made a Pounce of Epic Proportions. "LEELINN!" she yelled out, and before LL could do Anything, She had completely pinned him to the ground, hugging him around the Chest and Nuzzling up to him, making him completely loose his breath from the pounce.

"Oh Chaos LeeLinn! Have you got any idea how long I have been searching for you! I'll tell you, Days! And I have thought you were dead for Years!" She yapped out, quicker than most humming birds were able to bat their wings.

"B-B-Blitz!" LL just exclaimed without thinking, once he got his breath back. All his focus had not been taken by the Goldie who was now pinning him to the ground. He knew her, Oh god he Knew her, but this did not fit together with the plan! Quick Leo, Think! He thought, and almost per reflex, took upon the Actors mask.

"Uhm… excuse me, but would you Let go of me?" he asked, trying to sound like he was a confused stranger, but Blitz was having none of that.

"NO! I won't Let you Go! I already Lost my Little LeeLinn once before, I am not going to Lose you again! Not when I just found you!" She said firmly, still embracing him like if his life depended on it. But with her strength, it was more the other way around, his life depended on her not using all her strength, or else she would most likely Break his spine in three places. LL was having a hard time with keeping up any kind of mask in the presence of this one.

"Would you Get off of me? And Who are you Anyways!" he asked in the best of his acting skills. Blitz did not let go but simply glared upon him.

"Don't you, 'who are you'- Me mister! I know how good an Actor you are LeeLinn! I'm Blitz! You already know this!" she said slightly snappish at him. LL tried to professionally look away.

"I don't… I do now, but I didn't before-"

"Then Why did you mention my name before I Introduced myself?" She asked, a smirk forming across her face.

'Bollocks!' LL thought, she got him on that one. Her Logic was inflatable on that point. Now he would need some kind of excuse…

"I did not!" he said, trying to sound convinced while he berated himself mentally. 'Really Leo? Out of all the possibilities, you take the oldest trick in the book? Denial? Blitz kept her grip tight, and just stared at him.

"Did So!" she said, as if this was a childish Argument, Which in theory, it now was.

"Did not!"

"You did too!"

"Did Not!"

"You Did So! Just like you Threw out my doll out of the window to hide the fact that you were playing with it more than I was!" Blitz Firmly said.

"I Did not! It fell out-" LL clasped his hands in front of his mouth that had just run like a form of waste processing plant, Completely breaking down when he needed the help the most. Blitz however simply Grinned and placed a finger onto LL´s nose, poking it slightly.

"Got you!" She exclaimed in victory. LL was now pinned to the ground in more ways than one.

"B-B-But, Even if I do know your Name, then it changes nothing it-"

"LeeLinn Why won't you Give up! You were always like this! You never acknowledged when you lost!" She said, still pinning the Hedgehog to the Ground.

"That's because you would always win! No matter what the case was!" LL just said, the Charade was as good as useless now, and LL just, acted upon what his head told him to. "You are the Most Awesome Hedgehog in the Universe, how am I supposed to compete with that!" he asked slightly aggressively, but stopped immediately as he noticed something in the corners of Blitz´s eyes. It was Tears.

"B-blitzie?" He questioned, but was then crushed by another hug as she just cried out in happiness.

"It's so Wonderful to see you again LeeLinn!" She nuzzled into his quills a moment, LL just, lying there, not being able to keep a few of his own tears back as well. Though this was of Joy. "I Missed you soooo Much!" Blitz just said while embracing LL. Then finally, He returned the Embrace and said.

"I missed you too Blitz… I missed my Sister so horribly…" he said lowly.

A small sniffle came from Blitz before she just leaned up, now more sitting upon LL as a method of Pinning him to the ground that actually holding him against the ground.

"Now then… now we just… Need to get you Fresh again…" She said sniffling. Despite how both Hedgehogs were shedding Tears of Joy, then Blitz still looked like some kind of Badass super woman who would be ready to pounce anything anytime in case something showed up. LL tilted his head slightly at Blitz.

"Get me Fresh?" he asked, but then Blitz took his hand, placing it between both her hands and looked at him Pleadingly, and almost like when a Mirror Crashes against the floor, something crashed within LL when he heard the next words.

"Please Little Brother, I need you to come with me back to EGG-Corporations."

**DUN DUN ! CLIFHANGER!**

**WHAT WILL HAPPENED? TUNE IN NEXT WEEK!... Or whenever its finished :P **


	9. Chapter 9 Oh Bust Oh Bust

**Thank you to Anonymiss168 for putting this on their story alert, you are awesome! ^^ **

**And so is and are Everyone else who read this story when it gets updated! ^^ I really enjoy writing this, and it helps me to improve myself!**

**Reply to Blitz: **_*LeeLinn gets pounced* "Oh Chaos help me!"_

_I am a bit sorry that these replies get shorter, but as I said, spoilers are getting closer and closer, I have had to force a Gag order upon this Guy to make sure the reply will be spoiler free ^^ Though I am… Completely up and flying, considering the fact that there was no critique, from YOU! No Critique from THE Blitz the Hedgehog, is like reaching Nirvana XD I really need to get some way to send messages to you that does not involve everyone who read the story O.O_

_Sorry everyone, but One has to speak with ones reviewers :- ) The Comrade will always answer to his Comrades ^^_

_Well Then, On with the story!_

**With Blitz and LL in the Alley:**

LL was staring up upon his golden Sister, of whom he had not seen in Three years, with an expression of Fear. She… worked with EGG? Blitz looked pleadingly into LL´s eyes.

"Please Little Brother?" she asked. "They told me what's wrong, and they told me they could Fix it… you can get all better again… Just Please… Come with me" She said, truly pleading LL. But those words had just broken something within him.

"I'm sorry Blitzie…" He just lowly mumbled while looking down.

"Hmm?" She looked at him questioningly, before LL just, in what took Blitz Completely by surprise, an offensive where he threw her off of him. Blitz fell back and landed directly upon her tail, rather painfully squishing it between the concrete and her own bum. "Ouch! What did you do- Wait! LeeLinn Come back!" she called out as she saw he was running away. No, not just running away, fleeing. Blitz immediately jumped to her feet, and set off in a sprint after LL. She was fast, very fast, not as fast as Sonic or Shadow of course, but she could rival almost anyone who would dare to challenge her.

LL was able to JUST keep ahead of Blitz, due to the many turns and obstacles in the alley, such as dumpsters and stacked boxes which he toppled over to make a makeshift obstacle course for Blitz. They were running through a strange Alleyway system, placed behind the houses and shops in the town. Finally Blitz turned a corner to her surprise see no LL there, but there was a sign of where he had gone, a Door still in motion. She sped up and ran inside, looking around. It seemed to be an apartment complex and LL was now running up the stairs, going further and further upstairs, but due to Blitz´s unlucky affairs with the obstacles, it seemed like he was already halfway up the stairs. Blitz just clenched her fists.

"Ok Screw this, Am I Awesome, or am I not awesome!" she said before grapping around the railing to the staircase, and simply, with her Morbian Physique, jumped up towards the next floor railing. She grabbed it easily, and immediately set off towards the next. Jumping from railing to railing like a mixture between a frog and Spiderman, but with double the speed (and awesome according to herself). She finally reached the top, seeing LL just having opened the door to the roof access. He only managed to take a step forwards maybe, before she tackled him from behind, like a Siblings edition of Rugby, Or American football. The door swung open and smashed off its hinges from the sheer Force of Blitz´s attack, and LL was also slammed to the ground, though it did not seem to stop him from attempting to crawl away and or reach for things. Blitz was quite frustrated but at the same time confused. Why was LL fleeing? She decided she would sort out her confusion later, now she was just holding around LL´s legs and kept him from running away again.

"Come On LL! Don't run away! Please, Let me help you-"

"Let Go of me!" LL just suddenly yelled, and Blitz noticed something Horrific. LL had reached out and gotten a shard of broken glass, but instead of using it against his "assailant", he was pressing it against his own throat. Blitz stopped dead in her tracks with any action she had thought of.

"Woa… LeeLinn, Relax, tha-"

"I SAID LET GO OF ME!" he said out, slightly panicking, but then pressed the glass more firmly against his throat as a form of threat. Blitz looked up at him a moment. No, this could not be happening. This was a bluff, a trick; an Act put up by her brilliant Little brother who knew how to act every emotion on the planet. She smiled slightly.

"Let's just calm down… There is No need to do anything Stupid." She said, slowly reaching out her hand to grab around LL´s hand. "You´re my Little LeeLinn, and I know you would not do something stupid-"

"I WARNED YOU!" He just yelled before making a final press of the glass. Blitz´s eyes shot up in fear and horror as she saw the shard of glass actually sink past the fur and into the Skin of her Little brother, a small seem of blood already beginning to roll out before he even removed the glass. Blitz immediately let go Of LL and moved off and away from him, as commanded. LL rose to his feet, the glass sitting just about half an Inch into his throat, but it was kept as a nice clean angle for now, but his eyes were dead serious. He would have no trouble, pressing it even further in. Blitz stared at the glass and the small stream of blood. It was slowly making its way out of LL´s throat and down the way to his shirt, slowly dripping upon it, staining it forever.

"S-Stop! Please Stop!" Blitz Cried out, falling to her knees in desperation. LL´s hands were visibly shaking but he still had a firm enough grip to make the one and final Slice. Blitz was staring at the scene, and for once in her lifetime. She felt powerless. "Please LeeLinn… Don't do this…" she implored of him. "Don't Kill yourself the moment I finally find out…" she said, her voice slowly breaking down into sobs. "I know how much you Love to Live! I don't want you to change that!" Blitz felt tears once again slowly roll down her face, but these were of sadness, desperation and confusion. She had only gotten this feeling once before, when she was told her brother was dead in the first place. But this was different. Three years ago, she had Gyms to ruin, Bad guys to beat up, people to save, Something to relive her of this feeling of Loss. But now, She was staring upon the chance of losing her brother again, and this time by his own hand. Blitz lowered her head and stared towards the floor of the roof, her tears dripping down upon it as suddenly her thoughts got into an evil spiral. Perhaps her brother had never been happy to live? What if this was just a culmination of everything, and he just wanted to end it all?

Slowly, Blitz raised her tearful face and looked up into LL´s eyes though smile was upon her lips. A hopeless smile however.

"I'm… Sorry LeeLinn… Will you forgive your foolish Sister? I… guess I never really noticed if you were unhappy…" She said, taking a deep breath. "I… I was doing a lousy job… I most likely even made you unhappy without notice-"

"Don't you Dare say that!" LL called out at Blitz, gaining her attention immediately. She looked rather confused at him, but gasped as he just yanked out the glass of his skin and threw it to the side. He exclaimed loudly in pain, and the blood began flowing richly from the small wound. He had not hit a major artery, but it could continue bleeding for a while. Tearfully, LL looked up at Blitz and into her eyes, though the two still had their distances.

"Don't Ever think this is your Fault… Just… Please…" he said, now his voice was the begging one. "Don't let them drag me away again…"

"Them?" Blitz questioned, but then caught something out of the corner of her eye. She immediately dodged to the side, only to see a form of extendable robot hand, smashing into the roof floor where Blitz had just been. The metal clanked loudly and its 'fingers' dug into the floor. "What the?" She questioned, but then noticed a Second hand come flying, but this one was heading for LL. He was not fast enough to React, So it simply grabbed around the wounded Hedgehog and pulled him back to the main part of the Robot. It was a basic round shaped machine with several extendable, even as to say, tentacle like arms, and had a strangely shaped mark upon it, like a form of face.

"Blitzieee!" Yelled LL as he got pulled away. Then both of them could suddenly hear a maniacal crackle, which one of them had already heard once before. Blitz turned towards the Sound, and LL tried to squirm around or turn his head. Both looked up surprised to see a form of hovercraft with a big overweight man inside it, with the ugliest mustache one had seen in centuries.

Doctor Eggman.

"OH-HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" He gloated loudly as LL got moved along with the Robot, up to the mad inventor. "Why Hello there, Hedgehog, we meet again, but this time You are the one in need of rescuing, How fitting…" Blitz recognized the Inventor and exclaimed.

"It's that Doctor Eggplant!" She just said without any hint of Shame. Large almost anime style Angry marks showed itself upon the mad inventors head.

"It's EggMAN!" He corrected. Blitz just tilted her head slightly.

"But Eggplant is a Real Word…"She said but Eggman just slammed his hand into the metal of the hovercraft.

"I Don't care! Now Stand still!" He yelled before pressing a few buttons on the keyboard in front of him. The Robot that Held onto LL, made a beep of confirmation and a small hatch opened below it, and sit slowly began to ascend. Blitz stared upon her little brother who was still squirming in the grasp of the robot and simply charged towards Eggman and the robot.

"Let go of my LeeLinn!" She yelled out before making an almost Sonic Like spin dash towards the Machine. However, before she hit it, she ended up bouncing off another one of Eggmans robots. She gracefully fell back and landed on her feet, standing per reflex in combat stance. She now looked over the scene. There was Four more robots beyond the one that had Captured LeeLinn, or well, Five, but one of them had just gotten a dent of horrible proportions in it, and was now crackling from loose wires and would most likely explode within a few minutes. 'Ok Blitzie… you´re surrounded and your brother is being kidnapped… you've been through worse…' she thought before smirking. She made a little Jump on the spot. "Don't worry LeeLinn! I'll save you in no time! And then you will have to tell me what's going on!" She yelled out before stretching her legs a moment. Eggman was less amused.

"Why can't people just be normal and terrified! You little overgrown Yard Animals are all the same! Never knows when to give up! Well Soon there won't be that many of you! Eggbots!, Attack!" he yelled out before gesturing his hand forward for a charge. Two of the active Robots activated and the strange machinery, with complexity only Tails could Rival, and changed their hands into some Chainsaw looking swords before they charged. The two others was standing in the 'background' while still surrounding Blitz and opened up their chest departments. Inside those there were several gun barrels, with weaponry based upon Eggmans basic Energy weaponry. Each of the barrels were already warming up and aimed towards Blitz.

The golden female Hedgehog simply stood in the middle. She had her eyes closed and lowered her head, her hands clenched into fists as the robots got closer and closer to her. The large Chainsaw like weapons of the closest robots already aiming for her and their swing started. And with that, Blitz opened her eyes, and a Smirk that was very reminiscent to LL´s when he was flirting, appeared on her lips. With enormous grace she made a morbian strengthened backflip, easily dodging both the Chainsaws. She barely took time to plant her feet fully onto the ground, before she made another Sonic-Like spin dash towards one of the bots, hitting it directly in the upper compartment and dented it quite a bit, but it was still not down. As she hit it, she flew directly up into the air, and landed back on top of the head of the Robot. The other Machine just close to her noticed her presence again but was not incorporated with a "Friendly Fire" control, so it simply swung its Chainsaw horizontally after Blitz. The Golden Yellow hedgehog smirked and overly confident simply took a step to the side, the Chainsaw only missing her by an inch, but she didn't seem to care. The Chainsaw hit straight into the main compartment of the robot Blitz was standing on, and accidentally sawed through to all the machinery, perfectly ruining its former comrade. Blitz then made another spin dash, smashing into the attacker with an almost Duel like repos.

Eggman looked upon the failure of his machines and desperately pressed in some more buttons on his keyboard.

"Damn Those Drug Infested Mammals!" he cursed out before both his hovercraft, and the Tentacle like robot holding LL, Began rising up in altitude.

Both Melee-orientated robots was now either split in two or broken beyond Repair, and Blitz was standing on top of the metal like if it was a mountain she had conquered. However he attention got diverted as she heard the Pleading Yell of her Brother.

"Blitzie! Look out!"

Blitz first Looked up to see that the robot holding her brother was fleeing with Doctor Eggplant, and she immediately sped off in the direction of the two. Eggman and the Tentacle like robot was heading in a direction away from the City, and Blitz would have to follow it over the rooftops. Fury was slowly filling the mind of Blitz.

"Give me Back my Little LeeLinn!" She yelled out and made a jump and form of spin dash towards Eggman´s hovercraft, completely ignoring the ranged Weapon robots. This was her mistake. The two Machines each fired an entire barrage of energy weapons, their attacks being quicker than Blitz. A big and malicious grin formed on Eggmans face just before the weapons was fired, and he pressed another button, opening up a compartment on His hovercraft, and several small Anti-Personnel Missiles were shot out.

Blitz was now in the middle of the air, in the middle of a spin dash towards Eggman to save her brother, but there were projectiles headed for her from both sides. Her dash stopped in the middle of the air, as Eggman had just gotten out of range. For one small second, Blitz realized her situation. She was going to be completely destroyed… No… She had to Save LeeLinn! It could not end like this.

Then, Blitz felt as if something warm embraced her from behind. She felt strong arms around her and some lovely smelling fur envelop her as she saw an ebony furred hand. One Second before the projectiles would hit, she looked back and saw into the eyes of her embraceor.

"Stripes?"

"Chaos, Control!"

Both Hedgehogs disappeared from the line of fire as Shadow uttered the words, and all projectiles simply crashed together, creating a large explosion where Blitz and Shadow once was.

"Grrrrrrr Stupid Hedgehog!" Eggman yelled out, slamming both his hands into the keyboard in loud frustration. LL was slightly relieved though not sure what was going on. He had seen Blitz disappear before She got hit though, and that calmed his, already unstable heart. 'Though she is damn lucky… She got a Hot Hedgehog all over her now…' he thought while smiling. Eggman waved his hands dismissively.

"No matter!" he yelled out. "I got what I came for! Now, you little Yellow Pincushion, We have places to go to!" he said before He, and the Robot holding LL captive, flew out of view and out of town.

Down in the streets again, not far away from the explosion site, appeared Shadow and Blitz again, Exiting the Chaos Control. Blitz was conflicted. This hot hedgehog was embracing her from behind and oh she did have the skills to keep this one. But on the other hand she felt sick. Blitz immediately ran over to the nearest dumpster and leaned over it, vomiting violently. Shadow simply stood there in the background, one hand holding A Chaos emerald, the other turning on the small communicator on his wrist.

"This is Agent Shadow, Reporting To GUN, suspect has escaped." The radio scratched a bit and a reply came through the usual radio static.

"This is GUN Headquarters replying to Agent Shadow, What happened? Over."

Blitz cleared her throat a moment, also whipped her mouth. She looked back at Shadow a bit confused and smiled whirly. This was not really showing her best side. Shadow did not seem to focus on Blitz at the moment though.

"It seems that Doctor Eggman has captured the suspect, though that might just be a Ruse, I will try and find out some more information, Agent Shadow Out." Shadow replied with his usual dark voice, however it was especially dark when he had to do the formalities. He then looked up at Blitz who was about to ask something but Shadow was the fastest. "Don't worry about the vomiting; it is natural when one first experiences Chaos Control." Blitz then placed her hands behind her back, without really thinking about it getting a bit more focus upon her chest as she leaned inquisitively forwards.

"Oh… Well That's a relief… but What were you talking about? Suspect? My Little LeeLinn was the one being kidnapped, not some Suspect!" she said firmly. Shadow had his usual glare game on and looked right into Blitz´s eyes.

"Your, LeeLinn, is suspected of working with Doctor Eggman…"Said firmly, waiting to judge her reaction. Blitz at first looked like she had not heard what Shadow said. She calmly tilted her head and looked at him a moment.

"And the Punch line?" She questioned. A sigh escaped Shadow´s lips and he twirled the Chaos emerald back and forth in his palm.

"No Punch Line, All evidence points towards your… LeeLinn… Is working with Eggman, even going as far as to helping his escape." He said but was then stopped by Blitz laughing.

"No Seriously, What were you trying to say?"

"Listen Miss, believe what you want, there is no one who can put up an Alibi for him, and an EGG official was knocked out by what was from his testimony clearly a morbian." Shadow slowly explained. Blitz then simply smirked and strolled forwards. Shadow noticed the way she walked. It was the same as LL, and the same smirk was one her face. His heart-rate increased slightly as she got closer and closer. She then lifted up her hand and traced a finger from the center of Shadow´s chest to the edge of his chin. Her beautiful ocean blue eyes did not blink at all, but simply stood there like forms of emeralds, usually entrancing any Male of whom met her gaze.

"Listen Stripes… I don't believe a single word of that…" she said, now way too close for normal comfort. "LeeLinn is an actor, not a bad guy… He may deceive people, but it is all for a better purpose." She said nodding firmly. "So don't you dare questioning my Little LeeLinn." She said firmly before turning again and began to walk away from Shadow.

Shadow had been able to keep his cool, but strangely enough, his heart had begun beating harder. He dismissed this for now, his attitude forcing him to focus on the task at hand.

"I will question all I can, and I will need you to come along with me-"

Beep, beep, beep, beep.

Shadow´s wrist communicator beeped again. The dark hedgehog pressed the button to reply, but was not able to say anything before a young well known voice cut him off.

"Shadow! Shadow, are you there? Please speak to there!" It was clear who´s voice it was.

"Tails… Why are you calling me?" he asked. Blitz was still on her way to walk off, but she stopped as she heard something from the communicator behind him.

"It does not matter! Is LL with you!" The young fox asked on the other side of the radio. Blitz almost like lightning, zoomed back to The black Hedgehog, grapping around his wrist and stared into the Radio.

"Do you know something about LeeLinn?" She asked, her voice once again fast. If one could see Tails, one would have seen his raised eyebrow.

"Wait, Who is this? Shadow are you still there?"

"Yes Tails, I'm Still here, I am with this Hedgehog Named Blitz who apparently knows The golden Queer."

Even from the other end of the Radio, one could hear Blitz slap Shadow so hard that it sounded like gods hand. Her eyes looking like hell reincarnate.

"Don't you say that about my Little LeeLinn" She said, even her voice sounding like hell incarnate. Shadow felt the borderline of unbearable pain, and complete lack of any feeling upon his cheek. For the first time in a long time, he looked genuinely surprised at Blitz. Such strength. The Static on the radio increased slightly and Tails spoke up.

"Blitz? Blitz the Hedgehog? LL told me about you, but if you are here… What happened?" he asked, sounding genuinely worried. Shadow woke from his lesser daze and looked down at the communicator.

"LL got kidnapped by Doctor Eggman, or so it seems…" he said only to hear a gasp on the other side.

"Oh Chaos… Oh No… This… No… No No no no!" and a strange amount of noise could be heard on the radio. As if he slammed his hands into the table. Though his voice was not angry, it was more sad and disbelieving. "Shadow! You have to get him back! You can't leave him with Doctor Eggman-"

"Hold it Tails… Why can't I?" Shadow asked, his voice firm and serious. Blitz looked appalled at Shadow.

"Stripes! How dare you even ask that question!" she almost hissed at him. "I don't care if you are Hot as hell, If you are going to leave my Little LeeLinn in the hands of a madman, I won't hesitate to Strangle you!" she said firmly. Shadow simply sent a glare over at Blitz while still speaking with Tails.

"Tails… You know something more about this LL than you have let on…"

"W-Wh-What? N-No I haven't-"

"Don't Play with me Tails… you know something, or else you would not be this stressed about the issue." Shadow pointed out in his usual dark voice. Blitz really wanted to be angry at Stripes, but what he was saying was true, whoever was on the other end of the radio, might know something about her LeeLinn.

"What do you know about my LeeLinn?" she asked also being firm like Shadow. They could almost hear Tails panicking on the other end. The keen of ear could perhaps also hear the voice of the small rabbit Cream in the background, asking of why he was so panicked, and what he knew that could be so bad.

"I….I… I don't…" Tails tried to say but then got defeated by his own conscience. This was too much pressure. "LL is dying!"

**An unknown Location in the jungle zone:**

Eggman and the captor robot was flying with great speed towards their destination. Down in the middle of some big jungle, there was a small facility which was hard to see from above. It was all fenced in and there were several guards posted at some form of guard towers. LL knew this place very well, and he have had several thousand nightmares from this place. His breathing was more than Irregular now. He was both having health troubles and a feeling of fear creeping up his spine and his nerves was trying their best to handle this. A large door opened in the ground and Eggman and the robot flew through, thus bringing LL along. One thing that LL noticed though was the fact that there were now marks on all the buildings. Marks like a face with an ugly mustache. He then figured it out as he saw the same mark was on Eggmans hovercraft. Though this did not make any sense for him at first. 'Did Eggman take this place over? But if he did, why would he need me?' he questioned for himself. The great doors closed behind them, and they were in some sort of hangar area, there were lots of Robots, similar to the ones Blitz had fought earlier standing guard around the doors, and others were carrying crates and other heavy things around, doing lots of manual labor. However there were also humans in here. It looked like there was an entire SWAT team standing ready, armed to the teeth as Eggman descended and the Robot who had been holding LL in a horrible grip for about an hour now, let go of him, dropping him to the floor with a loud thump. LL had absolutely no ability to balance himself at the moment, his head still felt floaty, and things had begun swaying again. He landed upon his feet, but then immediately fell to his knees, and after that onto his palms. LL tried to get his breath and focus up to an adequate level as he looked around. All the guards were aiming their rifles at him and was slowly walking towards him, encircling him.

"Why...*pant* this… was quite a welcoming ceremony…" he said smiling tiredly, as he slowly tried to get back up on his feet, though ended up only being able to get to his knees.

"I would more call it a 'Welcome home' party." A voice said. LL tried to look around for the source, but his veins turned to ice as he realized who the voice belonged to. He looked straight forwards and saw a certain long haired blonde man was standing in a business suit. His features, his hair, his voice, every aspect of him caused fear and horror to creep into the being of LL.

"Why… If it's not you Luthie…" LL said, smiling slightly. Mister Luth standing now only a meter away from him shook his head and smirked.

"Using humor as a distance? I thought you were stronger than that, Subject LL." He said wagging his finger as if in front of a naughty child. "Or did perhaps our hospitality haunt you too much?" He questioned, his face gaining a grin that looked like he was about to jump forwards and consume the young Hedgehogs soul. LL noticed something out of the ordinary however. Behind Luth was standing another man. He was usually dark haired and wearing a small pair of spectacles, looking like an usual office employee. Though he had a scar below one of his eyes that encircled about 90 degrees of the eye. He then turned his eyes back to Luth trying to smirk and seem as self-confident as ever, despite the fact that that had obviously failed.

"Oh I will never forget your hospitality… In fact, I wanted to advertise it to all my friends, but then, it did take me quite a long time to actually… Well… be able to cope again." He said once again trying to get to his feet, but fell to his knees once again. He was literally panting, no matter how much air he got into his lungs, it didn't seem like it was enough. He felt as if he was choking. Sweat was also running down his brow and even though the wound on his neck had stopped bleeding, then it stung as if was still open. Luth noticed the damage and simply smirked.

"Self-mutilation? Why I never thought that about you…" Luth asked, his smirk piercing though LL like a knife. LL reached out an arm after Luth. He truly wanted to strangle that man. To feel life leaving that horrible being, and leave the world a much better place for it. But as he reached out his hand, LL noticed how his hand was also shaking. His heart rate was increasing like the amount of ants in the area if one kicked over an anthill. LL crashed to the ground again, and he realized he could not do anything now. He was having a seizure. Luth was simply staring upon this horrible sight and grinned evilly. Everyone around this was either averting their eyes, or like statues, simply put on a façade of not caring. The sound of someone clearing their throat could be heard behind Luth, and mister Flitch stepped forwards.

"Sir, I believe it would be best if we give him the Serum now… This seizure is clearly too powerful for him to survive it without medical aid…" he said as calmly as if it was a fairly interesting Sandwich he was talking about. Luth turned and blinked at Flitch a moment before nodding his head and waved for a few doctors to come. They came running with both a stretcher and a syringe filled with a strangely smelling liquid, rushing to the side of the golden yellow hedgehog. Luth calmly walked backwards, letting the doctors have their space and took his own place next to Mister Flitch who didn't seem affected by what was happening in front of him. LL looked up at the two doctors as they came and his eyes widened as he noticed the Surringe. Though shaking violently, he tried to push the doctors away. He was babbling something about not wanting it and tried to get control over himself, but the doctor with the stretcher simply pinned LL against the ground. The other doctor slowly tested the syringe by pressing out some of the liquid, to make sure it was not clocked. When that was made sure of, he rolled up LL´s sleeve, exposing his left elbow where the blue marks and old injection wounds were clear. LL wanted to scream, but he could not and the Doctor did without batting an eyelash, stab the syringe into the Hedgehogs Elbow, emptying the container.

This time, LL let out a scream, a horrible scream of pain. It could be described as a shriek of the damned and his body twitched further. Mister Flitch fixed his spectacles slightly and looked over at Luth.

"Is the Injection Painful?" He questioned even though one would think it was stating the obvious. But Luth shook his head.

"Not if you take it in time… Mellitus has a lot to do with a certain amount of things in your body, and the Serum goes inside and imitates the signal matters, making the sickness believe they have already infected the areas. However if one waits too long and lets the sickness take root, the body itself will remove the roots in the meantime. And that, Is what is painful." He slowly explained and seemed fine with the situation. Mister Flitch nodded slightly as he Saw LL was calming down, and his eyes was closing. He had passed out.

"So you will mention this to the customers? Take it in due time or suffer the consequences?" he questioned as he saw the doctors move the little Hedgehog over on the stretcher and walk away with him, further inside the facility. Luth shrugged his shoulders.

"Perhaps… We will have to make sure the product is in demand first, wont we?" he asked and the grin returned. He then looked up at Eggman. "It seems you fulfilled your part of the deal, and we will fulfill our part… This entire facility is at your disposal, with exception of the subject and the Mellitus department." He said before turning away from the mad inventor. "Use it well, and remember we never met…" he said before leaving with both Flitch and all the humans in the room. Eggman was almost beaming in his hovercraft.

"Oh don't worry… I will use it well!" He said folding his hands together and already began crackling. "Fools…."

**DUN DUN DUUUU….**

**I Have used this too much haven't i? -_- **

**Oh Well, I worked fast, and efficiently for this : ) Though I may warn people that the next chapter may be much slower, got quite a few things I have to do this week.**


	10. Chapter 10 The good old Times

_**Ok Screw being busy, My fingers are deciding now! Little warning to readers, there will be some repetition in this chapter, but it is only because we are getting closer! ^^ **_

**Reply to Blitz: **

**Well Blitz, You can react as you want… Right now I will not give any spoilers XD I will try and look upon the point you mentioned though. Thought right now… I should be working, but this is just taking too much space in my head for me to be able to do anything else at the moment^^.**

***Salutes* See Hope you´re having fun Blitz. ^^ **

***LL lies completely tied up behind the Comrades chair* **

**Oh Don't mind him… He is like that to make sure he gives no spoilers. *Grin***

**Reply to Canikostar99: **

***Evil Crackle* Oh Don't you worry… Things will be resolved… *Evil grin***

_**I don't really want to bother doing a Disclaimer… you already know I do not own Sega, but own the general plot, LL, Flitch and Luth. Blitz is owned by herself.**_

**Angel Island:**

The Island was calm as usual, and the Master Emerald was placed in its usual spot among the ancient ruins. However one thing was different. If one were to look around, one would not be able to see the Guardian of the Master Emerald. The Red Echidna who usually never lift his post, was nowhere in sight. Though if one was to look more inside the island, one would find him. The Master emerald had two places it could be, In its center spot, and a chamber below so it would not be out in the open. This lower chamber was made by Knuckles in case that someone would try and Steal the Emerald again from above, (Which had been done a surprising amount of times) however it was also made as a form of shelter for Knuckles himself. It was not really furnished to be seen as a house, but more as a sleeping quarter, a place that even army marines would consider low class. But that's where he slept when he finally did sleep and he enjoyed it. Knuckles was calmly sleeping, but was awakened by a buzzing noise. His senses were always sharpened since he had to look out for the emerald at all times so even small noises could wake him if they were suspicious enough.

He opened his eyes and looked around his room. The buzzing noise came from a small table next to his bed. He reached his hand over and grabbed the item that was buzzing. It was a form of communicator. The Echidna rubbed his eyes a moment.

'Who the hell is calling at this hour?' he questioned, seemingly not having a concept of what the time was. He then realized something. He had never owned a communicator in all his life, why was there one here now. The sound of small lungs breathing besides him answered that question, and all flooded back to him as he looked to his side and saw Rouge in the same bed as him, she embracing around him, thus keeping him from leaving.

**The Night before:**

_The night had been really calm with little to no disturbances to the island and Knuckles felt safe in the knowledge that the Master Emerald would not get stolen this evening. He was passing the time with patrolling around the island and doing push-ups next to the emerald. It was far out on the night now, and day hours would perhaps not be far away now, so he considered moving the emerald downstairs. _

"_Calm Night…" he muttered to himself before walking over and gently placed his hand upon the emerald. "Always great to have a night of peace." He said smiling. Though then his senses heightened as he heard the flapping of wings. This was the same song he had been through a million times now, and he turned around calling out into the darkness. "Alright Rouge! I know you are here! So come out and try to steal the Emerald Fair and Square instead of hiding!" he called out and held his hands up in a fighting stance. A small but very womanly giggle could be heard before Rouge walked out from behind one of the pillars in her usual attire. She leaned up the pillar and placed one hand on her hip, and the other upon the pillar itself._

"_Come now Knuckie… Is it not a little mean to assume I would steal your precious, gorgeous, humongous gem?" she asked, purposely putting weight upon precious and gorgeous simply to tease Knuckles. He simply scoffed and replied._

"_If it's still safe to assume that birds are something that flies, then it is safe to assume that you are here to steal the master Emerald." He said rather degradingly. But then Rouge just wagged her finger at him and casually strolled towards him. _

"_Ah, but Chickens are birds and they do not fly, Little Knuckie…" she said smirking, she returning to her usual flirting posture as she now stood right in front of the Echidna. "And besides…" She said one of her hands going upon her chest, drawing quite a bit of focus upon her large chest. "I have another quest this fine night…" She said licking her lips slightly. Knuckles, without thinking, lowered his guard and felt his heart-rate increase. Damn it, why was that bat always so sneaky? No, this would have to be a ruse to get the emerald! He convinced himself, shaking his head. _

"_And what might that be if it is not to take what is rightfully mine?" he questioned rudely, crossing his arms. Rouge just stepped forwards again, closing the distance between the two and looked deeply into the Echidna´s eyes before smirking and saying the words. _

"_Dragon Slaying…" she then suddenly pounced the red Echidna and pinned him against the ground. Knuckles resisted at first, but stopped and flustered when he realized that Rouge was only an inch away from his face, and she was not moving from him. She was not pushing him down to steal the emerald? _

_Rouge just grinned. "And I won't accept defeat." She said before suddenly, sealing their lips together in a deep and passionate kiss. _

**Back to Present day: **

Knuckles scratched the back of his head a moment. This… was quite the development. He had not expected Rouge to make a move on him yesterday. But even less had he expected himself to… Like it…

He had noticed her advances before, but he had always considered them just to be her flirty attitude. Though he felt the way his heart was beating now, and sighed. Knuckles might not be the sharpest tool in the box, but he was smart enough to know what it was.

'Chaos… This is going to take some getting used to…' he thought before turning around in the bed, still the communicator in hand and attempted to wake Rouge.

"Rouge… Rouge… Someone is calling you…" he lowly said as the white bat yawned and slowly began to awaken. Her azure blue eyes began peeking out from beneath her eyelids and she beheld the face of that red Echidna she had just conquered the day before. A small smirk formed on her lips and she pushed the communicator out of the way.

"Let it ring… I have something more interesting going on here." She said before rolling around, so she was sitting on top of the red Echidna smirking at him again. If Knuckles weren't already red, then he would have blushed quite a bit, but since he was red, it more ended up with becoming some color of purple on his cheeks, but he did not resist. He reached over his hand and let the device land on the table next to the bed and reached his arms around Rouge, this time taking the offensive and sealed the lips of the two. Knuckles could feel himself melt away as he and Rouge was kissing, and he increased its intensity by letting his tongue sneak inside Rouge´s mouth. The Bat knew what he was doing and played along, simply complying to the heat. She felt so alive again, there was no more frustration, no more confusion, it was just as she wanted it.

The Beeping from the device would not let up though. And a small lamp labeled "Important" was blinking on it, though the two did not notice at all. They were too entranced by each other.

**At Tail´s workshop:**

Everyone except Knuckles and Rouge was gathered there, and by everyone that included Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Shadow and Blitz. Sonic and Amy had not been able to look at each other properly while they were there. Amy was still not calm and Sonic had still not been able to find his words, but everyone was now in the living room of the workshop. Tails was kind of sitting in the middle, Looking down at his feet, this was an extremely embarrassing situation for him. Shadow was simply standing up with his arms crossed, and Blitz had taken one of the chairs which could spin around on the spot. In the meantime that people had arrived, she had kind of distracted herself with the chair, Trying to keep focus on the usual, and not the fact that her little LeeLinn was in grave danger. Cream was standing supporting behind Tails, holding his hand while both She and Tails was receiving one of Shadow´s usual scowls, and Amy was just sitting on the couch. She was the first to say anything.

"Uhm… Now that we are all here, Would you care to tell us why you called us all here Shadow?" she asked, looking over at the Ebony Hedgehog. He tried one last time to call up Rouge, but no reply. He scoffed a moment and then sent his eyes over to Tails.

"I believe Tails has a few things to tell us about LL." He said firmly, looking at Tails like a disappointed father would to his offspring who just broke a plate. Everyone´s eyes ended up resting upon the Young twin tailed fox who was fiddling a bit with some of his fur, Now him being the wordless one.

"I…I… Promised LL I would not say this…" he lowly muttered, causing Sonic to raise an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Say what Tails?" he asked, crossing his arms. His thoughts had not been upon LL or his suspected affiliations before this point, and he began rethinking that perhaps Tails had always known who LL worked for, but those thoughts disappeared like rain in a volcanic eruption when Tails finally uttered the words.

"LL is dying… He got the Mellitus…"

Silence fell onto the room, and each had a different reaction. Cream gasped and looked at Tails in surprise. Amy simply stared upon Tails, not believing him at first, but then leaned back in the couch. Could it be true?

Sonic stopped crossing his arms and a completely different image of LL came upon his mind. Was the dude sick? How on earth could this be? Shadow however shook his head.

"That is impossible…" he said firmly, gaining everyone´s attention. "Mellitus does not affect Mobians, and even if it did, then without medical attention, he would not have been able to survive for three years, since the Mellitus Incident." He slowly stated. He concluded for himself that Tails was lying, but then Blitz rose up from the chair.

"He got medical attention!" she stated, placing her hands upon her hips, now everyone's eyes going to her. "Our family knew he got sick, so he got sent to the doctors to get fixed! Then those EGG guys said they would fix my little LeeLinn… But then they came to me and told me he had Died!" She said, even though she didn't really want to remember that. "That was three years ago, and then I got contacted less than a week before now, by some EGG executive, saying that he had information about LeeLinn." She told the group, remembering how ecstatic she was herself hearing any information about her little brother. Tails however looked more surprised than the rest of the group.

"Someone at EGG told you about LL?" he questioned. Blitz simply nodded in reply.

"His name was Flitch I believe… He told me that LL apparently had run away from the doctors three years ago with some of the experimental drugs they would use to cure the patients, though it was short use, so he would run out very soo-"

"That's a Lie!" Tails exclaimed firmly, clenching his fist. Blitz looked a bit offended.

"I'm not Lying!" she defended herself with, but Tails retorted.

"Not you! That Flitch man, he is lying! LL did not just run away, he escaped! And that was last year!" Tails raised his voice, this subject being one that could anger him easily. Blitz looked in amazement at Tails.

"But… Why would they lie to me?" she questioned. The others in the group nodded a bit at each other and Amy raised her voice.

"It's true Tails, Why would EGG lie about one of the people they treated?" She asked. Tails simply clenched his fist further, and Cream gently walked up behind him, trying to support him out of his lesser fury. He then just looked up at the group.

"Why do you think they would lie about a person that they kept prisoner for two years straight?" he stated as a dark fact and Blitz gasped.

"Y-y-y-yyou mean… My Little LeeLinn… Did not STAY away… but… was a prisoner?" she questioned, her voice quivering slightly. Tails simply nodded.

That nod was all that Blitz needed. Like a demon from hell she simply grabbed around the chair she sat on before and swung it over her head, Smashing it into the ground in a fit of Rage. Cream let out an 'eep' and hid behind Tails, who was obviously shielding her. Amy crawled a bit backwards on the couch to get away from the pieces of broken chair, and Sonic simply stood amazed though quite taken aback. It almost looked like someone had released a demon and It had instantly possessed the golden yellow hedgehog. Blitz reached for something else to smash, but she felt someone grab around her wrist and noticed it was Shadow.

"Let go of me Stripes!" She hissed. "I am going to level that corporation with the ground, Brick by brick and use their Skulls as my maces!" she yelled out, fury pouring out of her as she was conflicted by so many emotions. Not only had she lost her brother to a Sickness, she had also LET him be captured for several years while she was walking around in Blissful ignorance. Shadow´s firm grip and stern eyes remained though.

"Calm yourself Blitz… You won't do any good if you just go on a rampage and attack the building head on. And it most likely is not there he is being held… Nor are we sure that EGG has anything to do with this…" she slowly stated, but Tails snapped at him.

"I just told you EGG are behind this-"

"Yes you did… but LL has just been kidnapped by Eggman, not the EGG." Shadow said, his voice completely calm. "If you are going to make me believe that EGG is involved in this, I will need some very convincing evidence…" Shadow said, still holding on to Blitz to keep her from ruining any more furniture. "Even your claim that he would have escaped, while at the same time being ill is most unlikely-"

"I helped him Escape Shadow, Cant that be enough evidence for you!" Tails asked aggressively. This finally caught Sonic´s attention.

"Hey, buddy… you didn't say before that you helped him…" He said walking closer to the young fox. Tails felt very small in this group of big people. Even though they were all his friends, he was now, in theory, selling out another friend. He sighed and nodded.

"I didn't say it before because of another promise…" he said, himself unconsciously holding Cream´s hand tighter to gather up strength. "After I had helped him escape, LL made me promise never to mention anything of the incident… He said he didn't want to remember it, nor did he want for me to get involved…" Tails said, his voice getting lower and lower due to the guilt of breaking his promise. A sigh could be heard coming from Shadow as he just looked out on the group.

"Ok Everyone, Sit down" he then turned to Tails. "No more off hand explanations… I want to know the incident in Detail. Don't leave anything out." He said before sitting down on the couch next to Amy. Blitz had calmed herself slightly and followed along. She however sat next to Shadow, but placed one of her legs over Shadow´s, their thighs touching each other and had that same smirk as LL on. Sonic walked over and at first wanted to sit down next to blitz, but there was no more space in the Couch. He then turned his eyes over to Amy, who averted her eyes slightly, focusing them more upon Tails. She was worried, but Sonic was always an easy distraction. Sonic mentally sighed, and sat down next to Amy. The two was so close, and he had never focused that much on their closeness before. Was it because she had thrown him out? He tried to shake the thought, but his heart was finally pounding firmly FOR her. He knew it was because of her, it was her who made him feel this way, but… She had thrown him out…

Finally when everyone had sat down and it was only Tails and Cream standing in front of the couch, Tails swallowed his own spit and raised his voice.

"Ok then, It all started…"

_**About a Year ago:**_

_A certain twin tailed Kitsune was testing off his new plane, flying over a seemingly uncharted part of the Jungle zone. He thought that was impossible, but as he looked down, he could not recognize anything at all. He was alone in his plane. He needed the solitude sometimes, it helped him cope with certain aspects of him, he would rather not show to sonic, or the others. As the lone fox looked down upon the Jungle, there was one thing that he continuously found disturbing. "It seems like there is some kind of… Wireing…" he thought out loud. He had a small scanner in the plane, though it was not so thorough, since it only was supposed to show a draft picture of the area, and it clearly showed there was some kind of current, or path that was going in a square area. It was not big, but it clearly was of substantial enough size to hide something. "Perhaps Egghead is up to something… I better check it out…" he thought, before he pushed the plane more downwards. Tails could clearly now see that it was some sort of facility his scanners had caught. There were big electric fences, though neatly attempted to glide into the background of the jungle. The young fox could count a few buildings, but one thing also caught him. A message came over his radio. _

"_Unidentified aircraft, you are in violation of restricted airspace, You are ordered to land your Plane, or we will use force to bring it down, you Will comply, Over!" a voice said through the static of the radio._

_Tails looked with big eyes upon his Radio. Had they just said they would shoot him down? He pressed his finger upon the button for a return message. "This is Miles Prower, flying The 'Tornado-X3', my ship is registered and legalized within the G.U.N Database, and I have every right to fly here as anyone else has. By What authority do you wish to bring me down?"_

_He let his finger release the button and waited for the answer. _

"_You are in violation of restricted Airspace, This is your Last Warning, You will land your Plane, or we will use force to bring you down!"_

_Tails looked out his cockpit. This was not helping his confidence any. It seemed that the small complex had a substantial amount of personnel. Sadly he could not see what they were wearing, or if they were armed. He had been circling around the complex during the entire radio conversation. But this was the point he decided that Legging it would be the more effective strategy. He called back on the Radio._

"_This is Miles Prower, flying The 'Tornado-X3', I Understand that this is restricted airspace and I will leave the premises immediately." He said before pulling the controls to send the plane in a direction of home. If they wanted their airspace private, they may have it like that. "Perhaps I should Ask Shadow about it though… It does seem a bit stra-" he was interrupted as suddenly alarms sounded in his control panel. 'Projectile Incoming!' It repeated over and over again. Tails immediately pulled the controls to the side, making the Tornado Spin around in a corkscrew, hoping to dodge the projectiles. He was just able to see some lesser Military RPG rounds pass just inches away from his wings and fly off into the air. "Holy Butterball!" he exclaimed before looking out the tornado again. There were two more projectiles incoming. But only these, Were closer. By the time he pulled the controls, one of them had already hit his wing. The plane spun out of control and was aiming towards the ground with an incredible speed. "MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" he yelled into the radio, pressing all the controls wildly, hoping to get a distress signal out._

_The jungle ground simply came closer and closer and closer before Tails´s eyes. A sheer feeling of panic was filled in his system. All safeties had set out; even his jet seat was jammed. Nothing would save him. In one last moment before he hit the ground, he let out a desperate cry of help. __"Soniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic!"_

_And __Everything__went__black__._

_Slowly, the blackness was broken by Tails´s eyelids as he woke again, realizing that he was still sitting in his cockpit, Tails then looked back and concluded, Or what was left of the cockpit. The entire plane had been ripped in two due to the great pressure of the crash, and it seems this half was WAY further away than the other half. Tails unstrapped the safety belt and got out of the cockpit. His head was pounding slightly as the memory of crashing was still fresh in his mind, Luckily the young fox had always thought of safety as an important part of his inventions, so he was unharmed, though a bit dizzy. The twin tailed kitsune looked confused around. He knew where he was… In the world, but his sense of direction was completely off at the moment. He had nothing to guide from. _

"_Ok Tails… Calm down… When you are lost, first thing to do is… Find north." He calmly said to himself and looked around. A sigh escaped his lips. 'Easier said than done…' he thought but began twirling his tails around in a propeller motion. As he increased the speed of his namesakes, he was slowly lifted from the ground and began to float at a reasonable altitude. He increased the speed slightly and got more into an overview of the area, being just above the trees. He scouted around, for now though, only seeing jungle upon jungle upon jungle upon jungle. 'Well, This is troublesome' he thought, but then got an idea. 'The tornado!'_

_The young fox descended again and landed besides the cockpit, looking inside to see what he had. He had specially modified the plane to both make the communicator and the controls in the same handheld device. A smile grew across his lips, relieved at how convenient he was. All he would have to do was to unhook this thing and-_

"_I Think I found the Crash!" a voice yelled out. Tails panicked and spun his namesakes wildly, quickly going up to hide behind a tree up in its top branches. He firmly pressed himself against the tree and looked down upon his plane, seeing several humans coming out of the jungle undergrowth. They all seemed heavily armed and had some natural camouflage in form of green clothes. It almost looked like a small private Army unit, seeing how thorough they were with checking the surroundings of the Plane. Thank Chaos that they didn't check all the tree tops as well. It was not really possible for Tails to tell the difference between each single soldier from atop the trees, but he was able to get that the man, standing in the background with his arms crossed, must have been a commander of some sort. The soldiers checked everywhere to see if they could find the pilot, but everyone came back with a Negative report. Frustrated, the Commander made a wild gesture and yelled at his men. _

"_Tear this jungle apart if you have to! Just find me that Pilot!" he said before turning his head to a smaller group of people. He pointed towards them. "You! Take this part of the plane back to the facility; make sure to take everything along!"_

"_Yes sir!" they simply complied and began working on the task. The commander then swung his hand around. _

"_The rest of you are with me. Back to the Facility!" he yelled at his men before just walking ahead in a direction. A few soldiers followed along, while the rest did their tasks. Though this did not help the yellow fox any. He was completely helpless and simply looked upon the horror of seeing his beloved Tornado being torn apart for easy carrying. He clenched his fists and wanted to hit the baddies, but he could not defeat soldiers. His eyes however darted towards the direction of the commander, and thought about a few things. _

'_If they are taking my Tornado along to that Facility, my communicator might be there. I don't want to sneak into some heavily fortified facility, but it seems to be the only way.' He frowned. This was not good, but necessary. He once again spun his namesakes and began to fly after the commander, keeping to the treetops and hid behind branches and leaves. _

_The view that appeared in front of the young fox was beyond surprising. The facility seemed much larger now that he was on the ground, and it clearly had very tight security. Guard towers littered around the facility, more places than just the corners, and it was all made to look as inconspicuous as possible, yet at the same time being almost a form of Alcatraz. It was all fenced in, there were warning signs saying 'Electric current, don't touch' everywhere on the metal. Though Tails was in luck in one aspect, many of the soldiers seemed to be out and looking for him in the Jungle, thus leaving the base less protected and less observed. Tails spun his namesakes and quickly flew into the base, hiding behind a few shipping crates. Inside there were a few upstairs buildings, one of them seeming to be a form of hangar, while the others looked insignificant. The young fox pressed himself up against the box in hiding as he heard the feet of soldiers getting closer. Tails was not able to see how they looked like, but he was able to hear their bickering. _

"_Why do I always get surface guard duty? The base down below is much more interesting!" he exclaimed in frustration. _

"_Oh just be happy to have a job at all! In these times they outsource jobs to Mobians every day, most of them are able to do the same as five humans…" the other just sighed and said just as they passed the box that Tails was hiding behind. They continued, not seeing the fox at all, but continued their bickering. _

"_Well they won't be that useful if the lab-coats can figure out the key can they?" he said laughing, though it seemed a bit dark. The other guard sighed. _

"_You Never change…" _

_They were now out of earshot, but this had sparked the young Fox´s curiosity. 'Figure out the key'? What did they mean?_

_Tails peeked out from behind the crates to get himself a bit of a better view of the area, though there were guards quite a few places. He would not be able to escape his hiding spot in many angles. He then noticed one thing though, a Ventilation shaft. The young fox quickly and silently sprinted over to the shaft and was able to wrestle the grill off the opening; however it made a horribly loud sound. Tails quickly crawled inside and placed the grill back over the hole, hoping that no one would notice. Moments later he could hear people running in his direction and he heard voices outside the shaft. _

"_I'm sure it came from here, Sir!" Tails then recognized the voice replying._

"_It has got to be him… Search the area! We can't let him get away!" the commander called out at his subordinates. _

_A feeling of slight relief washed over Tails as he realized they had not seen him inside the vent, or searched it at all. He was safe for the time being. He then turned around and noticed that, strangely enough, the vent did not go upwards, but downwards. It was no trouble for Tails to navigate his way down the vertical Ventilation shaft since he was a fox, and slowly crawled through as silently as possible. On his way there were a few grates where he could look out of the vent, but each time he just saw rooms with no one in them. There were lots of storage, and a lot of places that clearly looked like biology labs. However nothing was THAT noteworthy. All of this could be founded by any normal company who wanted to work within science. The turning point however, came when Tails began hearing voices at the end of the vent. He crawled closer and heard what showed itself to be two doctors bickering with each other, it sounded like they were troubled about an amount of medication. _

"_Daniel, you are an absolute nut-job if you believe the subject would survive that large an amount of the serum." One of the voices said. The other huffed._

"_The subject have shown to be of quite a sturdy constitution, I believe that he would be able to stand the duple amount with no trouble." The second voice retorted. _

_Tails finally reached the end of the vault and was able to look out through a grate and saw the inside of the room. It looked like an operating room where two men in White lab-coats were standing and bickering with each other. One of them was an older doctor with a small amount of shaking of his hands due to his age, With gray hair and a small pair of spectacles. Meanwhile the other was a younger doctor with short blonde hair. Neither of them had anything noteworthy about their clothes, it was just a pair of lab-coats with the necessary items to perform some usual checkups upon a biological experiment. The older man moved a bit at his spectacles and said in a rather grumpy voice._

"_I will not let you give the Subject and Overdose, he is already ruined enough as it is…" he said looking down onto his clipboard. The other doctor huffed again. _

"_Cramer, You almost sound like you are sympathetic for the subject… And if you are, why are you on this project then?" he asked, while raising an eyebrow and crossed his arms. The older doctor simply sighed. _

"_One can still have sympathy for ones enemies…" the older doctor said before placing his clipboard down. _

'_Enemies? What does he mean by that?' Tails questioned mentally but continued to Listen. The younger doctor then just sighed._

"_Ok then, we will just give him half of the increased amount…" he sullenly said and went over to a cupboard, opening it only to bring out a small medical flask and some onetime use syringes onto the table. The older doctor smiled, looking at the younger one, while he seemingly got ready to load up the medication._

"_You are a good boy Daniel, I am sure you will do something great in your life…" he said before walking over to the wall, pressing a button near a small screen, bringing up a picture of another person._

"_Bring down the subject to Ward two." _

"_Yes Sir!" the screen replied and shut off again. The older doctor walked over to the storage compartments and brought out a few things, seemingly surgical equipment. Tails felt a strange feeling in his gut. Whatever he was about to witness, could not be good, he just knew that. After a few minutes of preparation from the Doctors side, the door opened up, and a guard pushed a rolling table inside, however there was someone upon that table. Tails eyes widened as he noticed it was a Male Mobian, A hedgehog to be precise. He was golden yellow in his fur, and a lot of his quills had been cut off, presumably for medicinal reasons. He was not dressed at all, and he was completely strapped down to the table, straps placed around his wrists, ankles, chest and throat. Beyond that, He had a blindfold over his eyes and a form of ball was strapped into his mouth, presumably to prevent him from biting anyone or himself. But this was a horrifying sight for the young Fox. The table was placed in the middle of the room and small groans could be heard from the hedgehog strapped to the table. He was sweating intensely and his breathing was rather irregular, and it didn't seem to be because of the gag. The younger Doctor, as referred to as Daniel, turned around, the syringe in his hand, it being filled to the brim with the liquid from the small flask he had brought out earlier He calmly walked over to the table with the hedgehog on it, and calmly began washing off the hedgehog´s left inner elbow. Tails noticed that it was completely blue and seemed to have been through this process many times before. Daniel then lifted up the Syringe again and was just about to push it into the Hedgehog, when the older doctor interrupted him._

"_Wait, Protocol…" He simply reminded him. Daniel sighed. _

"_You ALWAYS want do go through protocol…" he said, rather annoyed but smiled. The older doctor simply chuckled. _

"_Can you blame me? Do you want to stand in front of the Board and say we got no results because we could not be arsed to follow protocol?" he asked, his language perhaps a bit blunt but he was chuckling, and so was Daniel._

"_Ok ok then gramps; let's go through it all again." He said, placing down the syringe on the table besides him and picked up his clipboard and got out a pen. "Ok then, Heart rate?" he asked. The older doctor quickly and efficiently hooked the young Hedgehog up to a heart rate monitor, and they looked at the screen. Tails heard the amount of beeps from the monitor and the large swings of the line and knew, this was not good at all. The doctors let the machine calculate for a few minutes and then turned to each other._

"_Increased by about 150%" the older doctor concluded and both of them wrote it down on the clipboard. He then looked up at Daniel. "Temperature?"_

_A few moments passed with Daniel getting a thermometer, and checked it on the poor hedgehog._

"_40.1 degree, dangerous levels…" he said, and both doctors noted it down. "Other Noticeable symptoms?"_

"_Visible Shaking, Occasional violent cough´s, intensive sweating, in the worst case seizures." The older doctor calmly stated and both wrote it down again. Daniel then finally put the clipboard down and looked over at the older doctor. _

"_Well then, Should we give him the dose? I don't believe he is much worth to the EGG dead…" he said before picking up the syringe again. The older doctor simply gave a nod. _

"_Yes, begin gi-"_

"_Hold it right there!"_

_Both doctors turned to see the communicator screen on the wall was turned on again, and the face of a blonde man with long hair had appeared on the screen. Both doctors inclined their heads respectfully. _

"_Sir, we did not expect you to contact us during an examination…" the older doctor said, still standing respectfully. However the man on the screen continued. _

"_No need to incline your heads, I am intruding on your workplace after all, I will however, report to you about the new plan with the subject." He said, before bringing up some papers and looked through them a moment. "It says here that you have been able to locate almost every detail about the Gamma Mellitus with the help of the suspect, but you will need a lot more time to work on him." He said looking back up at the doctors. "How much is a lot more time?" he asked firmly, this man clearly being a man of business. Daniel lifted up his head slightly and swallowed his spit. _

"_Uhm… Two more years… At least with these methods-"_

"_Hush boy" the older doctor said back at Daniel, however the man on the screen had noticed this. _

"_Mister Carson… what were you about to say?" the screen asked. Daniel´s last name was apparently Carson. He stepped forwards. _

"_Well Sir… It seems that the Mellitus has dug itself quite deep in the subject, And I believe that if we were to look deeper inside the subject, say via surgical methods, we might be able to find the specific source of the sickness, and its spread." Daniel said without any hint of shame or horror in his voice. The older doctor however shook his head._

"_No, We can't do it… It is too risky, it is a delicate procedure, there is a 70% chance that the subject will die-"_

"_Go ahead."_

"_Pardon!" the older doctor looked surprised at the Screen. The man on the screen simply inclined his head._

"_I give you the Go-ahead to take the method into use. How long would you need to prepare?" he questioned. Daniel picked up his clipboard again, looking it over. _

"_Uhhm… The Optimal time would be a window between 24 to 48 hours after we have given him the Serum, giving it time to work upon the system so we can pin-point everything." He slowly explained. The man on the screen nodded._

"_Well then, you have the Get go… I will expect some results within the next 4 days… Proceed Gentlemen." He said before the screen shut off. The older doctor however turned sternly towards Daniel. _

"_Why did you mention that! Do you really want to kill him?"_

"_I just want efficiency; we can't keep asking the investors for money, for at some point, they will demand results." Daniel calmly said and put away the clipboard to bring up the syringe again. "Now Let's just get this injection out of the way first."_


	11. Chapter 11 Prepare for Rescue

**Welcome everyone to Chapter 11, The third part of my great Writers Frenzy cavalcade, which I wrote within an unreasonable amount of time. Or well, Half of this was written in the frenzy :P The other half now is written from my sickbed ****-_-**

**No matter! It's the First of May! The workers international Fight day! I will fight this sickness and be back up in no time! **

**Reply To Blitz:**

"**Hey Blitzie! I'm free! Or at least outside the story ^^ So I can speak again!" *Writer yanks LL back*. Just remember you cannot say any spoilers, or you will be gagged again…**

**Well I'm glad that you like the story ^^ I do my best to try and surprise my audience while still holding on to the story of course :P I try my best to be true to how I see your character and how she is described : ) **

**And Don't worry about Sonic and Amy, I got it covered ;P The Judgement shall befall the two soon. *Evil grin***

**Reply to canikostar99:**

***LL smirks and walks up to Canikostar* "Oh I would love for some cookies…" *accepts one and looks into Canikostars eyes* "So Sweetheart… What is a lovely being like you doing around here?" *Playful smirk* ….*Writer smacks LL over the back of the head* **

**LL, Stop flirting with the reviewers… You can do that when the story is finished…**

"**Awwww T_T"**

**I am… Amazed with the fact that you Like LL so much… I always feared he hogged too much screen time…. "Hedge-hogged?" Ha ha, very funny… **

**Anyhow, I am flattered that I am able to write something that makes anyone react like that ^^ I hope you will enjoy the rest of the story as well : )**

**Disclaimer (Again?): I don't Own SEGA or their characters, I only own LL, Flitch, Luth, Daniel and the general plot. **

**About**** a Year ago:**

_Tails´s felt so uncomfortable that he turned his head as the doctor gave the golden hedgehog the injection, causing him to let out pitiful muffled sounds of pain. It did not take long to get the injection out of the way, and Daniel removed the syringe, going away to clean it, while The older doctor cleaned the injection wound. _

"_I think we should soon find another place to inject the serum… The skin might have gotten softer, but it is still getting lasting damages." He said to Daniel, though facing away from him. _

_Tails stared from the Vent still, having been as silent as one could be but he stared in amazement as he noticed the heart monitor calming down and going to a normal rate within the matter of minutes, and the hedgehog seemed to stop shaking as well. _

"_So, how's Gina by the way?" the older doctor casually asked now that they were in theory cleaning up. Daniel simply smiled. _

"_Oh she is doing fine… I think I might pop the question soon… I just have to find the right time though" he answered and casually put a few things away into their cupboards. The older doctor wanted to answer but suddenly the screen on the wall turned on again. On it was just a message, but it was also said on the speakers._

"_All lab personnel are to meet in meeting area 3F immediately for a Color RED Meeting, this is not a drill." The intercom said, and repeated the message constantly. Daniel looked over at the older doctor. _

"_Type Red? What do you think is going on?" Daniel asked. The older doctor sighed and dropped his things on the table in frustration._

"_It's most likely Sector B… Those idiots do not know how to handle chemicals even if their lived DO depend on it…" he turned his head. "Come on Daniel, We better not be late…" he said before walking over to open the door. _

"_But, What about the Subject?" Daniel asked though still following after the older doctor. _

"_Protocol says that during a type red meeting, every employee Secure their current work and immediately head for the meeting hall, and call it what you will, I don't think he can release himself from that" the older doctor said gesturing to the hedgehog before just walking out. Daniel shrugged slightly and followed after his elder._

"_Whatever you say gramps." _

_The door closed and the Hedgehog was left alone in the room. Or alone plus one twin tailed Fox hiding in the vents. Tails could not wait any longer. He looked towards the door and made sure it was fully closed before he forced the grate off of the vent, and got into the room. The young fox hurried over to the table the Hedgehog was strapped to and reached firstly for the blindfold. He removed it and saw a pair of tired ocean blue eyes who now looked in an exhausted amazement at Tails. Whatever they injected him with clearly took a lot of strength out of him along with helping his health problems. Tails placed his hand on the hedgehog´s chest and smiled reassuringly at him._

"_Don't worry, I'll get you out of here" he said before removing the gag. The hedgehog groaned slightly as he was finally able to move his mouth as he pleased again, but he was tired. _

"_I…..i…..i….Wh….who…..re….you?" a small tired voice asked from the hedgehog. Tails had gone on to remove the straps from the hedgehogs arms and legs when he got asked and looked up, smiling at him. _

"_I'm Miles Prower, But my friends call me Tails…" he said, his Tails almost doing a little gesture as to put focus on them. Tails quickly removed the last of the straps and looked down at the Hedgehog. "What is your name?"_

"_L….L….L…Leo...nardo… L…L…Linn… attan…" he was able to say as he tried to rise up from the table, but it was clear that he would barely be able to stand. Tails took the hedgehogs arm over his shoulder and helped him get on his feet, while still supporting up Tails._

"_Sooo…. LL For short?" Tails asked smilingly. The golden yellow hedgehog looked upon Tails, and actually had a little smile on his lips. _

"_S….sure…." he lowly said before just coughing a few times. Tails lifted him further onto him so that LL could have some support._

"_Come on now… We have to get out…" he said before walking towards the door. However LL stopped._

"_W-W-w…wait…." He lowly said turning his head towards the cupboards. "The Serum… I…. need…it…" he lowly muttered. Tails looked concerned up at LL. _

"_Let's first find an escape route and then I will get you some of the serum…" he said before opening the door. He looked to each side seeing a long hall where the message from earlier was still running in the speakers. Luckily no one was in the hall itself, however Tail´s was lost. He did not know this place at all. Luckily he felt a light nudge from LL. _

"_L….Left…. Fire escape…" he lowly said. Tails raised an eyebrow at LL. That was a good plan but…_

"_This place has a fire escape?" he questioned, hardly able to believe it. From what he had seen, this was an evil place, Like Eggmans bases, and those never had fire escapes, though that would have been convenient. LL simply smiled. _

"_It's….. Union deman…demand…" he explained._

"_Oh…."_

_The two went down the corridor, though it was mostly Tails carrying LL and he was barely able to support on his one leg, let along both of them. They both continued until they did find the big sign actually saying 'Fire-escape' and opened the door. No alarm was sounded and it looked like there were stairs that lead straight to the surface. 'This is way too easy.' Tails thought as they both ascended the stairs. Now the problem was just how they could get away from here. The Tornado was ruined, and even if they got away, they would most likely find out where they left if they DID leave the Tornado behind. Finally they reached the top of the stairs and went out through the door. They were right behind the building that had looked like a hanger, and was by its back door. LL gestured towards the door. _

"_The… hanger…. Planes…" he lowly said. "They are… occupied…" _

_Tails inclined his head and he reached out to open the door. He peeked inside and noticed a few people. It seemed to be engineers and simple storage workers. Luckily, it seemed these were the lazy kind of Storage workers, and some with poor planning skills. A few boxes were placed by the door so Tails could relatively quickly get inside and help LL to sit on the ground while still being hidden. Tails looked around seeing that the place had several smaller planes around, So most of their goods must have been brought here by plane. This was great, It was an excellent opportunity for them both to get out fast, and perhaps to grab some of that serum LL needed. Tails felt a slight pull from one of his Namesakes and looked down seeing LL had gently pulled one of them to get his attention. _

"_Just… one box… Should be fine… They pack a lot…" he lowly said, while just sitting up the box, holding himself in a mixture of pain and exhaustion. He was panting slightly but it didn't seem to be because of any seizure or anything. He was already out of breath. Tails noticed however that he pointed around the corner towards one of the storage workers. He saw they placed some boxes with the lapel "hazardous" marked upon them. It was most likely where the drugs were stored. Tails smiled at LL and placed a hand on the golden-yellow hedgehogs shoulder. _

"_I'll get you that box… Then we have to get out of here…" he said calmly but firmly. LL simply nodded in reply. Tails then quickly snuck around the boxes, going in the outer ends of the Hangar. He was able to use the few stored planes as cover, and since it was broad daylight, they had not bothered with turning on all of the lights. Tails pressed his back against one of the planes and peeked around it, seeing the storage workers had already moved most of the things. All he needed to do was to walk forwards and pick up the box. He took a few steps to sneak forwards until he suddenly heard a slightly aggressive voice._

"_Do you have any idea how much of the company´s founds that this facility eat up every year! I should have requested for you to be fired from simple inefficiency!" _

_Tails now hid behind the serum boxes. He did not look but he was able to hear that the voice was getting closer. The voice was rather commanding, and aggressive, while the voice that replied was rather humble._

"_I-I-I'm sorry Sir… I did not mean to slow down production any… I just… I..-"_

"_Save it Man, I have heard it all before… Now get back to work instead of messing with old scrap metal!" the voice snapped at the other. Tails raised his head slightly. Scrap. Could they mean the Tornado?_

_Tails peeked out to see that yes, the tornado was in the hangar, or at least the cockpit was here. It had been hid from his field of view behind the other planes before, but now he could see it, and nothing seemed to be missing from it. 'This is my chance!' Thought Tails and looked around. There were a little background noise from the boxes and other things working in the hangar, so no one would be able to hear him if he flew, Tails concluded. He rose up and begun spinning his namesakes, sending him up and flying, though he kept to the ceiling in order to make himself as invisible as possible. He quickly flew across the room and landed behind the broken Tornado. One again the fox hid and looked around for anyone who noticed him. He was in luck. _

_Quickly and as quietly as possible, Tails crawled into the Cockpit of the broken plane. He began unplugging and unhooking his handheld from the plane. He usually used his handheld as the steering device; however it could be used to much more, including tracking back to his workshop. If these people found the device, they would be able to track both him and LL once they had escaped._

_Finally the thing unhooked and he crawled out of the plane again. He set off in the air and went back to the boxes from before. Tails looked around and noticed one of the planes here were unlocked. A small smirk appeared on the Fox´s face. He discretely opened the cockpit and began examining the machine. It was a simple enough design for him to modify the controls along with his handheld in the matter of minutes. He looked over his shoulder to make sure that no one was looking, before he quickly began his work. As he anticipated, only 5 minutes went by and he had added the handheld to the controls. His only fear was that it would not work immediately though, and he could not test it as long as LL was not here, Or else he might end up abandoning him. The fox crawled out of the plane and went on to find a place for the 'cargo' to be placed. Luckily there was a small compartment, just large enough for something of the size of the box to fit in. _

'_Why that is convenient' Tails thought smiling. He slowly picked up the box which was WAY heavier than he thought, and a chill ran down his spine as he heard the rustling and clinging of the contents inside. He prayed to Chaos that no one would hear him moving this box. No one had seen his work for now, so he had to be in luck, he thought. Tails opened the compartment and carefully placed the box inside, making sure to make as little noise as possible. The box was fully inside and a sense of relief washed over Tails. Until the moment he heard the sound of a Gun cocking. _

"_Stop!" the voice said firmly. "Put your hands where I can see them."_

'_Oh rats…' Tails mentally cursed. The young fox had a moment of hesitation before he slowly raised his hands in the air. _

"_Stand up!.. Turn around…" the voice commanded. Tails did as asked and rose to his feet, turning around to see the assailant. To his surprise it was not a soldier. He more looked like an office worker. He had short dark hair and a pair of fine spectacles beyond a suit, more fitted for an office instead of a workplace such as this. However it was clear that he was a threat or more precisely the Beretta pistol in his hand was. His gaze was firm, as if he had just caught Tails stealing from the cookie jar._

"_Who are you… How did you get in here?" he asked still pointing the pistol towards the Young fox. _

_Tails didn't know what to say. He could not really defend himself in this position, nor could he just ignore the man's question and move on, he had him at gunpoint._

"_Uhm… I…"_

"_Speak up!" the suit snapped at Tails. The young fox lowered his head a moment._

"_I Crashed… I…I…" he then looked up again and looked firmly into the eyes of the man. "I cannot simply stand by while you use a Mobian as a lap rat!" He hissed at him. The Suit looked rather surprised._

"_Lab rat?" he questioned but then he stopped as he felt something sharp yet cold press against his cheek. Tails looked in amazement as he saw it was LL with a look of Murder in his eyes that had found a sharp piece of metal and was now pressing it against the Suit´s cheek._

"_Drop… the Gun…." He said though his voice was still tired and he seemed to be shaking on his legs. The suit looked firmly back a moment before dropping the pistol on the ground. Though the moment that happened, it went off, and shot a bullet into the roof, alerting the ENTIRE hangar. Loud yells and people going "What was that?" "I think it came from over there!" and "Call Security!" could be heard all around them. LL looked confused around and mentally panicked. No, This could not be it, They could not get captured now! _

_This was the moment that the Suit saw his time, he slammed his elbow back into the hedgehog behind him, hoping to be released from his threat. However one thing he had not foreseen. LL´s reaching was not to release anything, it was to clench on firmer. So when the Suit moved, the Metal dug into his skin right below his one eye and ended up cutting deeply through his flesh, 90 degrees around the eye before he fell to the ground and yelled out in pain. Tails looked at the image in horror a few moments but then snapped out of it, and ran over to grab around LL and began spinning his namesakes._

"_Come on! We have to get out of here!" He called before flying up to the cockpit, placing LL in the secondary chair while he himself sat in the pilot's seat. _

_All around the Hangar, confusion and panic was erupting. Storage workers had no idea what was going on, and the security that arrived at the scene was only able to see one of their planes suddenly turning on and began rolling out of the hangar and onto the small runway they had. Some of the workers quickly ran to the Suit´s aid and hoped to bring him medical attention. "Mister Flitch! Are you alright!"_

**Back to Present day, Tails Workshop:**

"So you stole an EGG owned plane along with some of their experimental medicine and fled the facility?" Shadow questioned, having calmly listened, in direct opposite to Blitz who had either been interrupting in horror or had tried to break something new in frustration. Tails nodded his head slightly.

"Yes… I brought him back to the Workshop and… Helped him for a while…" Tails said still looking down. "He… was rather traumatized… It took him several months of recreation before he could at all… fully function again…"

Shadow simply nodded and sat there with his arms crossed. Blitz was rather devastated while Amy could not believe her own ears. A few moments passed with silence, before Sonic was the one who rose up to his feet.

"What are we waiting for then?" he asked gaining everyone´s attention. "Even if the EGG isn't involved, then the fact remains that LL have been kidnapped. And that he is sick. We can't just leave him with Egghead." Sonic said firmly. Blitz immediately jumped up.

"That's right! I'm not going to lose my little LeeLinn!" Blitz said. Amy also got upon her feet and clenched her fists.

"We can't let Eggman have him!" She said before standing up besides Sonic. Despite how awkward the situation was, they both had a common goal. Someone they knew was in danger. Grave danger if Tails was telling the truth. Even Cream nodded and took a step forwards behind Tails.

"I-I-I-If Mister Leo is In Danger… W-w-we should help him!"

Everyone could feel the spirit raise themselves up and a smile of determination was shared between everyone.

"Let's do this then!" Sonic said firmly. However everyone turned their heads as Shadow cleared his throat.

"Why get all so excited? You don't even know where he is yet…" Shadow stated in his usual dark manner, before pressing the call button on his wrist communicator. Everyone stood there with almost an anime style sweatdrop hanging down the side of their heads. No one had actually considered that factor. It would be like searching for a needle in a haystack if they just ran out now.

"Well What are you suggesting then?" Amy asked. Shadow didn't seem to be bothered by Amy´s question and just looked over at Tails.

"Do you still remember the coordinates of the EGG facility?" He questioned in his usual dark tone. Tails had a little realization and nodded.

"Just a minute" he said before running out of the room. A few moments later he came back with his Handheld, pressing a few buttons on the device. He then looked up at shadow. "They should all be here." He said before showing them to shadow.

The ebony hedgehog simply nodded and turned to his communicator who finally had gotten through the static.

"This is Agent Thomas, Agent Shadow Sir, I What can I do for you?" the voice said through the communicator.

"I am sending you some coordinates where an illegal EGG research facility should be located. I want you to relay the message to the commander and get this to the courts." Shadow calmly said before reading out the coordinates. The static increased a moment as the reply came.

"Of Course Agent Shadow Sir, I will relay these right away-…. Wait… This can't be right…" Thomas said on the other side. Shadow raised an eyebrow along with Tails, looking upon the Communicator.

"What can't be right?" Shadow asked. Everyone looked with great interest over at the communicator to get the answer.

"These coordinates are the exact same that our tracking equipment believe that Eggman´s control tower is located." Thomas said on the other end. Shadow looked actually surprised. Thomas continued. "We were able to send out a distress signal via one of the ruined Eggbots, and it pinpointed to those exact coordinates."

Shadow simply stared upon his communicator for a moment. He then looked up at Tails who actually smirked.

"Do you Question me now?" The young fox asked though it might be a bit arrogant. Shadow looked away a moment. He could not admit that he had been defeated.

"Do you have a form of Transportation for us?" Shadow questioned standing to his feet. Tails simply smiled and nodded firmly.

"Oh Just you look." He said walking over to one of his workbenches. He then pressed a certain hidden place, opening a compartment in the wall. Inside the compartment was a computer screen where Tails quickly pressed in a few numbers.

"Welcome Home. Miles Prower. What Can I Help You With?" the machine asked, its voice clearly electronic but rather good for a computer of its kind. Tails simply smiled.

"Bring out Ship number X22".

"As You Wish" The machine answered. Suddenly a lot of shaking could be felt in the area. Everyone looked outside to see that a large area outside Tails´s workshop suddenly raised itself. Tails had made a form of large hangar below the runway he had made outside his workshop, thus making it easier to have more planes and send them off. Everyone looked rather amazed upon the machine that rose from beneath the ground. It was a large blue machine, it had a design that looked fairly similar to a passenger jet, but it was no way near as large. Tails calmly strolled outside and stood proudly besides his machine.

"Is this big enough?" he asked after Shadow who was looking outside the window along with the rest of the group. Shadow did not answer that question. He simply turned to the group.

"Everyone, Gather what you need, we fly in an hour."

**Eggmans Newly acquired Facility in the Jungle Zone:**

The facility was bustling with activity. Eggmans robots was working everywhere, putting up cables and moved boxes around, trying to furnish and decorate the Base to their creator´s standard. Most of the robots had the same basic design. A form of Egg-shaped, ironically. However it was clear there was more than one more advanced design. Most was designed with hands, though a few had only a single hand, while the other were designed with guns. On the surface, Eggman was overseeing the rebuilding of the base to his vision. He was as usual sitting in his floating vehicle, looking at his creations' slow pace with a mixture of disgust and disappointment.

"Get your mechanical buts working Faster! That blue hedgehog is most likely already looking for the base! And if we don't get the stealth up quickly, That blue little ball of balls and chilli-dogs will find the base!" he yelled at his machines. Though he had not built in specific feelings into the working bots, he had made sure they knew when he was making a threat. Some of the machines cowered for a moment before they doubled their pace.

Eggman crossed his arms and looked around on the facility.

"Humble, A problem we will have to deal with." He said before pressing a few buttons to place in some orders. Then, behind him, came another small robot. This one however was the basic design of a completely spherical ball, painted bright red. Also, It was open on the middle, causing half the sphere to be its "Legs" while the other half was its head. Two small hands that almost looked like it had gloves on as well were attached between the two sphere halves.

"Doctor… I fear to ask but, What is the plan?" the small robot asked, its voice rather sweet, considering it was a robot and sounded like a calm employee at Starbucks. Eggman however turned his harsh gaze over at the small robot.

"The plan! Are you an Idiot! The plan was to get out of prison, Get a new base, Kills Sonic and create Eggmanland!" he said firmly. "This world have been sitting too long with peace, and have forgotten its true lord and master, ME! Doctor Eggman! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO" he gloated out for quite a while and the robot just looked at him.

"Uhm… Yes Sir… that is always the plan but… We always get point 1 and 2 down, but when it comes to killing Sonic, and taking over the world… It never really succeeds-"

"What do you mean!" The mad inventor snapped at his creation. The little robot held up its hands defensively, trying to protect its face in case Eggman would hit him.

"I-I-I-I mean that you always get out and get a new plan, but that plan is always ruined by Sonic and his friends… I guess what I am trying to say is… How about keeping a low profile?" The question seemed to Fuel the mad inventor with unbearable rage. His face turned completely red and the little robot hid completely into its sphere again, shivering and fearing the consequences of its actions.

"Why You little!..." a few moments passed where the mad inventor did not say nor do anything. He suddenly seemed to calm down and the red on his face also disappeared. An evil grin appeared on his face. "You little genius…"

"Me little what?" the little robot asked, peeking out from its sphere shape.

"It is always Sonic and or his friends who are stopping me… But here I am… Owning a base formerly owned by a Gene corporation whose scientists almost match my own intelligence!" he exclaimed firmly, clenching his fist. "I say it's about time we get another Mellitus Incident… But this time… It will not just hit a little number…. It will hit ALL those pesky woodland creatures…

And then… No one will stand against me! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

The doctor gloated for quite a while, the little sphere robot even nervously joining him in the gloat, though it was no way near as good as Eggman when it came to gloating.

What the inventor and the machines did not know however, was the fact that they were being watched. A certain dark haired man with glasses had been casually sitting up one of the walls of a building close by. In the corporate world, every word heard could be a potential asset he knew, and these words truly were assets.

Mister Flitch rose to his feet and casually walked around the building, making it seem like he had just walked by, and or not cared about what the mad inventor had to say. He then entered the facility, walking down a lot of stairs, going through countless corridors before he found the wing that still belonged to the EGG. The mellitus department.

Inside was still designed for human convenience, and the guards here were just as human as the few scientists around. Of course there wasn't needed as many as three years ago when the facility was created. After all the area had to hold 100 subjects. But as they died out and it all came down to 1, it was getting harder to maintain the facility´s maintenance and budget.

Flitch finally reached the room he wanted to, one of the meeting rooms. He opened the door and looked inside, hoping to find Mister Luth. He was in luck. Luth was sitting inside; however he was on a video call. A large screen with a logo of a circular board was in front of him, and a voice, covered up by static and sound dampener spoke to him.

"As I see it Mister Luth, You have been not only neglecting your duties to the board, but you have also been neglecting your duties to the investors. It has been 10 years since the board saw any kind of profit on your end, and it has been a full year since your 'Perfect project' failed completely. As I see it, you are giving the board very few reasons to keep you among us." The machine said. Luth was sitting in an office chair in front of the machine. He looked dead serious back at the screen.

"I may have come into a downturn period, but as I wrote in my report to you a few hours ago, the Subject has been captured and we are only 7 hours away before we are able to perform the procedure." He said, calmly defending his position.

"Yes… the board has read your report, but we do notice one huge flaw in your plan. If you are to make any profit at all from this, some demand is to be created, and how are you planning to do that, without compromising the company?" The computer voice asked doubtfully. Luth simply glared at the machine. How dared those darn board members? They were not any help at all.

"I believe I have found a solution." Mister Flitch raised his voice.

_**Ok we may be cutting this chapter short, but I place cliffhangers XD **_

_**Was just able to finish this while still sick… But well… I Will try to continue and make the next chapters up to standard :P Though there are a lot of work I have to do.**_

_**I wanted to Upload this on Labor day, but I had to continue a bit :P **_


	12. Chapter 12 Planeride Interupted

**Oh my God Finally working this chapter done… I got a Writers block in the middle of everything T-T **

**But don't worry! I am back to working as hard as I can! Though I will not be writing this Monday or Tuesday… Just my future Live is being determined there, though I would love to write, then I am forced to work T.T Oh, and im healthy again! ^^ **

**Reply to Blitz: **

**Hey Blitzie! I am healthy again! Your servants worked! ^^ Thank youes! **

***Gasp*, Things are changing? What do you mean! I will have to know!**

**Hmmm I have tried my best with this chapter to implement the change in scenes like you said, cause it's a very good idea. **

"**Awwwwwesss" *LL hugs Blitz* …. Dude it's been more than a week, are you still hugging her? **

"**Of course I am! She is my sister! And Yes Sure I can give you a Piggy bag ride! If I am strong enough -_-…" *LL returns giant hug* "I am not leaving Blitzie! ^^" **

**Well well… Anyhow, I will be looking forwards to your review of this chapter Blitz :- ) *salutes* The comrade truly appreciates all your help My Comrade :D **

**Reply to Canikostar99:**

**Well I am glad you Like it, and Well… I could not help but give Tails a bit of backbone XD **

***LL calmly puts an Arm around Caniko and sits down beside her.* "Why it is some lovely cookies you make Caniko…" *LL reaches over to take a light bite out of Caniko´s cookie while she is nibbling at it. His usual smirk playing* **

***Writer Rolls eyes* God Damn it, I feel like I have turned into a Schizophrenic… this character is too alive… You´re only rivaled by Athelwine, and he doesn't even have his own story! T_T **

***LL simply smirks.* "What can I say? You love to write about me…"**

***sigh* Yea…. Anyhow… Hope you enjoy the Chapter Caniko :D **

**Note to Everyone, There has been a few tests with the moving of Scene, so this chapter might be a bit more confusing than normal. Please forgive me. **

**Outside Tail´s workshop:**

The great X22 plane made by Tails was quite a machine. The outsides looked like a passenger jet, while the insides were more designed for convenience and efficiency. There was lots of space and storage, along with a fine aisle down the middle with only one row of seats along the sides of the plane.

Shadow, Cream and Tails had already stored their things, that being almost nothing that wasn't already on the plane. Amy had made sure that she could still get forth her hammer, and Sonic had changed his shoes. They were all actually just waiting for Blitz.

Currently, Shadow was sitting on one of the passenger seats, holding the Chaos emerald he had used earlier to save Blitz, and gently throwing it into the air and catching it again. His eyes and focus was more straight ahead, trying to get all the facts and predictions right in his head.

If the EGG used the 100 sick Mobians in a test facility, that would mean they perhaps knows more about the mellitus than they let on To GUN. This could be a Global threat against all Mobians. GUN had given him the green light to search the facility, and they would send in reinforcements as soon as they could.

Sonic was sitting inside the plane as well; however he was looking out the window. He was still troubled about Amy, but he had other things to focus on now. Right now he had to be a Hero like always, and no matter how much he disliked LL, he would not let him stay in the hands of Eggman. Slowly he stood up and walked over to the door in the plane, looking outside upon Amy. A sigh escaped his lips as he gazed upon this gorgeous red sapphire that was now sitting in the sun. The light danced across her quills and fur, giving it a natural beautiful shine.

'The gem that you can't have, is the one you want the most right?' a voice seemed to say in the back of his head. Sonic shook his head. No, He could not think this way. He had to keep his focus.

"M-M-Mister Sonic?" a shuddering voice asked. Sonic turned around to see Cream standing right behind him, in her usual shy manner.

"Oh Uhm… What is it Cream?" he asked calmly. Cream folded her hands behind her back and looked down a moment.

"Uhm… T-T-Tails wants to speak with you… H-He needs your help in the cockpit…"

"Oh… Ok." Sonic said before sending a last glance back at Amy and then walking on to the cockpit, Cream following along. Inside the cockpit, Tails was sitting in the pilot's seat and was checking off a few things as Sonic and Cream entered. He turned the seat around and looked at Sonic.

"Great… Sonic, I need your help here…"He said rising up from the seat and walked over to open a form of compartment in the wall behind Sonic. The blue hedgehog was fairly surprised when he noticed that inside was a certain little machine he had seen Tails working on the last time.

"Hey, isn't that, that Plant scanner?" he questioned. Tails nodded in reply.

"Yes… that is… No…" he said opening a little screen on the machine and began pressing a few buttons on the touch screen. "It is the same machine, but it is not plant cellular structure I want it to scan… I made it to scan the Mobian cellular structure." He explained until finally the machine started up and a few small things on the laptop sized machine began spinning. He then looked back at Sonic. "I made this with LL in mind…" Sonic then nodded his head and walked forwards.

"So this thing might be able to figure out what's wrong with him?" he questioned. Tails shook his head however.

"No, I already know what is wrong with him… But…" the young fox lowered his eyes a moment. "I need to Scan you… In case anything goes wrong… we need a 100% accurate reading of the Mobian cellular structure to make sure we can reverse the effect." He said looking up at Sonic. "I have already scanned everyone else without their consent, but I wanted to tell it to you directly…" Sonic felt a little warmth grow within him. Tails had always been honest with him except for when it came to LL, and he was back to being honest now. Sonic smiled.

"Of course Little Bro… Scan away…" he said reaching his hand into the machine. Tails inclined his head and pressed a button to start the procedure. A small green scanning ray lit up from the machine and slowly moved over Sonic´s fur and skin, slowly taking in all the data it could. After a few minutes, a small beeping sound indicated that it was finished, and the light died down. Sonic pulled his hand out again and Tails nodded, looking over the data.

"Good…" He said giving a light sigh of relief. He then gestured over to the Seat of the Co-Pilot. "Care to help me in the cockpit?" he asked his Hedgehog brother. Sonic looked over at Tails.

"Shouldn't Cream be the Co-Pilot?" Sonic asked, but Cream shook her head.

"I-I-I'm the St-Stewardess." She said with a mixture of small pride and still embarrassment. She was shy as always, but she had taken the firm decision of coming along with everyone, and that was very brave of her. Sonic then just smiled and jumped into the Seat.

"Ok then Bro… We will have this baby up and flying in No time…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Amy was for now standing right outside the steps to the plane. She was looking up at the sky, waiting patiently for Blitz so they could get going. Though she could not help but worry and be confused.

Firstly, she had found out that LL was sick… Secondly, she knew that she had spoken her heart now, but it still hurt. LL said the pain would cease at some point, but it still hurt. A frown was clear on her face as she simply ran her fingers through her quills, trying to take her mind off of things.

"Ok I'm ready!" A voice said in front of Amy. She lowered her head to see that Blitz was dressed up in what seemed like a jogging outfit. However, she did strangely enough have a sword in a sheath along, and a large bag hanging over her shoulder. The sword was held up with a belt that was placed very finely around Blitz´s hips and it did kind of draw attention to the fact that the top of the jogging suit was not completely long enough to cover everything, as a bit of Blitz´s bellybutton could be seen. Amy simply looked upon Blitz a moment. It was impossible not to see the similarities between her and LL. It was clear they were related.

"What ya Staring at?" she asked, leaning in closer to Amy, her large ocean blue eyes almost Colliding with Amy´s.

"Argh!" Amy called out and waved her arms about slightly before falling back over. Clearly Blitz had the same lack of personal space as her brother. Blitz however noticed this and smiled a bit whirly, reaching out a hand to help Amy to her feet again.

"Oh Uhm… Sorry…" Amy shook her head and accepted the hand.

"Oh don't apologize… It's nothing…" Amy said turning towards the Plane, being about to Enter, but then she felt a hand being placed upon her shoulder. Amy´s head turned to see Blitz closer her eyes and actually sniff the air around Amy. When Blitz opened her eyes she looked dead serious into Amy´s eyes.

"Have you been Snooking my brother?" She asked rather bluntly. Amy stood a bit confused a moment.

"Snooking? What you-" then she realized what Blitz asked. "Ug! No! We… Haven't!" she said defensively, her cheeks blushing like crazy. Amy was not really a girl who was that… Forward when it came to what happened in the bedrooms. That was always what had annoyed her about Rouge. However Blitz didn't seem bothered by it at all. Another family trait apparently. She just kept up her stare.

"Has he been Snooking your boyfriend then?" She asked without a hint of shame or compulsion. This completely shocked Amy.

"What You…. Wha… What do you mean?"

"Girls! If you are ready then we are ready to fly!" Tails called out from within the plane. Amy just quickly turned to the plane and went inside, her face rather flustered, this causing Tails to raise an eyebrow slightly as she walked past him. He then looked down at Blitz as she walked up the steps. "What did you just do to her?" Tails asked, just out of curiosity. Blitz just shrugged her shoulders.

"I just asked her something…" she said before going past him and into the plane as well. She smirked as she saw Shadow sitting on one of the seats and immediately found her way over to him. "Hey Stripes." She said placing down her bag and leaned forwards, as to gain a more eye to eye view. Shadow´s usual glare turned upon Blitz. It softened for just about a moment, but then it sharpened again to its original proportion. This only caused Blitz´s smirk to increase. She knew where she had her men, and this one was really a fish she wanted to catch.

"Everybody, Strap yourselves in, and we will be taking off in a moment!" Tails called at everyone before walking inside the cockpit. Sonic was sitting in the Co-Pilot seat and was checking a few things as asked of him by Tails. The rest who heard Tails simply complied. Blitz sullenly had to take a seat Behind Shadow, and Amy had taken another with Cream right behind her. Everyone placed on their seatbelts and gave signal to Tails that they were ready. The young fox simply nodded and sat down into his chair.

"Alright everyone, We should be at the Coordinates within an hour, but be prepared for turbulences when we get there. If Eggman´s robots are there, we will most likely be delayed." He said through the speakers.

And with those words, they took off.

**Former EGG facility, Now Eggmans base:**

They were inside that sterile room again. That room which had haunted LL´s nightmares for so horribly long and still continued to be a part of his subconscious memories. He recognized the feeling. The air. The cold steel against his bare back. The gag in his mouth and the blindfolding before his eyes. No matter how much they had tried to hamper his senses, he could still recognize these feelings. The straps around his arms, legs, chest and throat. This time the one around his throat was even strapped a bit too tightly for him to be able to breathe normally. He had noticed this when he had finally woken up from the injection earlier. He hated the serum. Even if it kept him alive.

LL could hear several feet walking around him, just doing their business, but he just knew that he could do nothing against it.

Those around him were none other than Mister Flitch, Mister Luth and two new doctors. Those from all those years ago had been fired since they had 'let' the subject escape, even if it was by protocol. Flitch was wearing his usual business attire along with Luth, however Flitch had gotten some black leather gloves on, and his spectacles were still resting upon his nose. Luth on the other hand had let his hair go loose and had gotten himself a hat on his head. Everyone looked like they were doing their business as things just were. However, they were making a stage. For just above them were hanging a Little Camera, one that everyone in the room knew was not controlled by the EGG. Luth simply gave a nod at Flitch, and the man looked over at the doctors.

"What is the Status on the subject and the operation?" Flitch asked. One of the doctors looked through his files while speaking.

"Well He had the injection just about 5.30 hours ago, so we are still just about 7.70 hours left before we are in a safe zone to perform the operation." The doctor calmly stated before going over to feel upon LL´s wrist.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Heart rate is stable, and we believe that once the operation is done, we will know just about anything there is to know about this sickness."_

The monitor sounded as Eggman was spying upon his benefactors via his "ingeniously hidden" camera. Eggman had taken up one of the offices in the deepest part of the complex, and it didn't take him long to make this into a momentary control room. After all a lot of his robot controls were on his hovercraft. Right now he was sitting in a large white chair however as he stared upon the monitors he had placed up along with a huge control panel. Even a few hours had given him the time with the hundreds and hundreds of robots he had used the day after his escape to produce. A small crackle escaped his lips.

"Fools! To think that they do not realize that I do not share power with anyone! Those stupid Corporate rats only wants to earn money… got No ambition at all!" He spoke out loud to himself while holding up a clenched fist. "They want that Knowledge so they can make a cure! But a cure of what! A sickness that they have under control… Or so they think!" he crackled loudly. He then pressed one of the buttons on his keyboard, bringing up another monitor with some numbers, and the little round robot from earlier rose up again. "What is the Status on the Eggbots?" he asked the small machine. The robot replied in its still nice, Starbucks worker voice that just, didn't fit together with a robot of an evil master mind.

"Status are that they are ready to break into the Research department in Ten minus Nine minutes and steal the experimental mellitus containers. Estimated amount is enough to contaminate the entire Empire City water supply." The machine stated as asked of him. The doctor nodded and grinned evilly.

"That is good for now! I will be able to produce a lot more once I just have got a tiny sample of that liquid!" Eggman concluded and moved his chair again to look over at the other monitor. "Tell the bots to attack as soon as possible!" he swung his arm as if ordering the tiny Machine. However the little robot stayed.

"Uhm… Doctor, I would highly recommend arming a few more of the troops-"

"Why!" Eggman snapped at the machine, never liking to get talked back at. However he stopped his snappish look as he noticed the small robot pointing up upon another screen. It was a scouting report. Eggman looked it over a moment and his eyes widened a moment before he clenched both his fists together and slammed them into the sides of the chair. "THAT DAMN HEDGEHOG IS ON HIS WAY!" He yelled out in frustration. "WHY CANT THAT LOWER LEVEL YARD MAMMAL AT LEAST GIVE ME TIME TO START MY PLAN!"

The tiny robot hid into its ball and only peeked out of a tiny strip, looking out on the doctor.

"I believe it was because you let the Relative of that Yellow hedgehog get away-" the robot nervously said, but was snapped at again.

"OF COURSE THAT'S WHY! WHAT DO YOU THINK IM STUPID!" Eggman yelled. The small robot went completely into its ball and cowered beneath its creator. Eggman turned around and began pressing in hundreds of commands on the keyboard within a few moments. "Put the Troops on high alert, and begin the attack immediately! Tell them to-"

"_What do you mean by strengthen it?" _

Eggman stopped a moment as he heard his spy monitor speak up. He moved his chair over to the monitor and saw the people there. Luth and Flitch was questioning one of the Doctors.

"_Are you saying that it is possible to Strengthen the spread of the Illness, as well as hamper it, from the results of this operation?" Mister Flitch asked. The doctor simply nodded. _

"_As far as we know yes… Gamma Mellitus has often a certain point in which it centers itself in the body, depending on the Mobian itself. However, tests show that together with this subject, an extract of the virus can get pulled out from the heart tissue and we can make more tests on from there." The doctor calmly explained. Luth however shook his head. _

"_We don't need experimentation, we need something that works Now!... The project will no longer be founded if we don't find a solution Now!" He underlined Now several times. The doctor looked upon Luth with wide eyes before turning a moment. _

"_Well… We… Can simply take the sample now, It will be the most volatile now, but the Subject has an 89 % chance of dying." The doctor said rather worried. Luth simply nodded. _

"_Go through with it… I want that Result within the hour… Forget protocol!" _

"Doctor, Should we attack now?" the small machine asked. The doctor simply grinned.

"Attack The moment they have gotten the sample!… And Send out the Eggfliers! Stall Sonic as much as possible!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Back with the doctors XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two men were looking at each other as their supervisors left. Flich and Luth had both left the room with the order for them to perform the operation. They had brought forth their surgical equipment, scalpels, saws and scissors, anesthetic and whatever else one would need for a complex surgery. Each of them took a moment to check their equipment before looking down upon the strapped down Mobian. They almost felt sorry for the poor creature. It was just lying there and breathing. Though they comforted themselves with that its sacrifice would crack the secrets behind the Gamma mellitus.

"Ok then, let us start with the Anesthetic." One of the doctors pointed out to start the horrible procedure. However the other one interrupted.

"Wait…" He said looking over at his collage. He was having a hard time to ask, but he had to. This was just too much to bear. "Can we... Perhaps give him something?" he asked. The other doctor looked a bit confused for a few moments. He tried to continue. "You know… If… If he is going to die, maybe then, give him something so he at least has a… borderline pleasant departure?" the doctor nervously asked. The other doctor simply crossed his arms.

"Are you asking me if we can give him drugs?" He asked bluntly. The first doctor looked down at the floor a moment.

"I guess I am…" he lowly said, though the other doctor shook his head.

"That's out of the question… We can't give him drugs in his blood stream, or else it might end up contaminating the sample-"

"But-"

"But what?" The other doctor asked. "The Mobian is going to die at some point, he might as well do some good while he is here…" he pointed out, though the words sounded harsh, his face was sad and sympathetic towards LL, strapped to the table. The first doctor just looked up at his collage.

"But aren't you Human?" he asked. "Would it not be Inhumane of us not to give him at least something?" he asked earnestly. A few moments passed where the other doctor just stared at the equipment they had to use. A sigh escaped his lips.

"What are you suggesting?"

**X22 Jet, less than twenty minnutes away:**

"Incoming Eggfliers!"

Straight ahead of the X22, appeared several of Eggman´s flying machines. As usual their basic shape of and egg, but in order to fly, the doctor had equipped them with some just the fitting sized wings and energy weapons to fire at their enemy. Apparently the doctor had gotten a bit of inspiration from the old plane designs, because some of the fliers resembled Bi-Planes, much like The Tornado, while others had drawn small faces with teeth on their heads, as if to give them a little personality each. Tails could not see how many there was, but it was clearly enough to shoot down the X22. Sonic was still sitting in the seat beside him and looked out on the planes as well. Tails quickly pressed the button to turn on the intercom.

"Everyone, Strap yourselves in, we are going to try and evade them!" He called out before suddenly turning the controls, making the plane descend rather quickly. The eggfliers simply followed after, but Tail kept swinging the X22 around.

It was rather uncomfortable for the people down in the passenger area. Shadow was as un affected as usual, but Cream was shaking in the warm embrace of Amy, who was "protecting" her as much as she could. Blitz was the only one who enjoyed anything, where she lifted up her hands and yelled out a "" as if this was a rollercoaster ride. Sonic moved in the seat of the cockpit according to the planes angles and looked at the screens.

"We can't seem to lose them" he said before unhooking the seatbelt, and getting out of his seat. Tails looked surprised at his blue brother.

"Sonic! Where are you going?" he asked. The blue hedgehog stopped right before exiting the cockpit.

"Try and get the plane up to a normal altitude and hold it steady… I'll take care of the fliers." He said giving his usual carefree smirk. That smirk just made Tails calm down. It had been days since Sonic had actually been calm and carefree, and though this might not be the best time to be carefree, then it was the best time for Sonic to be back in his hero mood. Sonic went over to the door and looked at the others. "Make sure to hold on to your belongings ladies and gentlemen, because the cabin pressure is about to change!" He called out smirking. Amy could not help but stare upon Sonic. It was the happy sonic that was back, though she tried to focus upon what he said and grasped around Cream firmly. Blitz made sure to keep a hold of her bag with one hand and then grabbed around Shadow´s seat with the other hand, smiling greatly.

"Belongings held on to!" She exclaimed greatly. Shadow growled in frustration.

"Since when was I your property?" he asked, but Sonic did not hear more before he opened up the door and the rush of the air passing by him was almost too much, just before throwing him out of the plane. Luckily he was able to grab around the edges of the door until the pressure normalized with the exterior. Compared to how high up they could have been, they had made sure to fly low as to be able to see the facility in case they tried to use stealth, so the pressure difference wasn't as big as when a passenger plane was flying.

Finally, Sonic got his grip firm and swung himself outside the plane, and landed gracefully on the back of the plane. He looked out behind them, seeing quite a few eggfliers were heading their way. However, the first wave had just the right angle. His smirk grew wider, and he stretched his legs slightly. His playful mood slowly fell upon him as the fliers got closer.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we here at Sonic Airlines would like to thank you for choosing us for your travels, however we kindly ask you to refrain from getting out of line." He said before sinking down and making a spin dash towards one of the middle fliers as they were just about to fire their weapons. He hit it firmly in the controls, sending it crashing towards the ground, before he made his continuous motion and dashed towards the outer plane, having the same effect on the machine. Within moments, Sonic had dashed into all the small fliers and sent them crashing to the ground. At the last dash, he made sure to backflip around and gracefully land upon the wing of the X22. He slowly raised himself up and looked out for the next wave. His smirk only grew wider as he saw the fliers on their way for eggbot graveyard. He slammed his fist into his palm and called at them. "Come at me!"

Inside the X22, Tails was keeping an eye on the fight outside with the help of his monitors, though he had most of his focus on keeping the plane as level as possible as to make sure that Sonic had a platform to land on again. However he was not that encouraged as he saw that they were only smashing the first waves down. A few moments later however, Amy came inside the cockpit with Cream, The little rabbit shivering in fear. Tails looked in surprise over at Amy and Cream.

"What's wrong?" he asked while noticing Amy walking forwards with Cream. Amy was the one to answer.

"Cream is scared… I thought she would feel safer out here with you…" she said, a small smile on her lips as she looked over at Tails. The young fox blushed slightly and tried to find the right wording.

"Uhm… Sure… Ill protect Cream out here!" He said smiling again. Despite his blush, he was able to keep himself focused and seemingly brave. It seven seemed to calm down Cream as she sat down into the Co-pilot Seat and strapped herself in. She smiled at her lovely kitsune.

"T-t-t-t-thanks Tails…" She said reaching over to hold around Tails´s arm, though doing her best as to not block of any controls. Amy smiled at the situation and then relatively quickly went out into the passenger area again with a stern expression on her face. She headed straight for the open door to the outside but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. At first she thought it was shadow who would give her a preaching about how she should stay behind because she was weak, though when she turned, she realized that Shadow WAS there, but it was Blitz who was holding her shoulder, and she was smiling.

"Hey, Wait for the rest of us Eh?" She said making sure her sword in the sheath was strapped firmly around her hips. Amy looked upon them with surprise; especially her surprise was turned to Shadow. He however just turned his head and walked past the two.

"Let's just get out there and Help the Faker… If we want to capture Eggman, we can't wait for the faker to finish showing off". He said coldly, before grapping around the edge of the door and swung himself out onto the back of the plane. Amy could not help but smile. Everyone had gotten the same idea, and she was not going to get any trouble. She firmly grabbed around the edge of the door and swung herself outside, planting her boots firmly on the plane and took a few seconds to balance herself while Blitz came out right behind her. Everyone could see Sonic was constantly dashing between the plane and the attacking enemy. The eggfliers did their best to try and kill Sonic, but he was much faster than their projectiles, so it was quite easy for him to keep them at bay he thought. However, more were coming. A few larger fliers worked as a sort of "transport" for the Eggfighters, the same kind of machines who had attacked LL and Blitz, Almost the same design as back during the Dark Gaia Incident. Just about a five of them landed with heavy clanks upon the back of the plane. All of them had swords that had reminiscence to Chainsaws. Amy stretched out her hands and concentrated.

"Piku Piku Hammer!" She just called out, and the hammer materialized between her hands. No one ever seemed to know how she did that, but she was good at it, because within moments she was armed with a Hammer that could crush wartime bunkers to dust. However she had to be careful, if she swung vertically she could end up smashing the plane more than the enemy. She got ready into her fighting stance, along with Blitz besides her. Blitz on the other hand just drew her sword, and held it graciously in one hand. She looked like she had taken dueling lessons. Shadow was just standing there, his arms crossed. These things were nothing to him. Only their incoming numbers were creating trouble. And with everyone ready, Blitz swung her sword once and smirked.

"You chose the wrong girl to mess with!" she proclaimed before setting off into a charge. Each of the three headed for their own assailant. Blitz jumped towards one of the Eggfighters standing on the wing, Shadow took the other wing, and Amy charged towards the three on the main plane.

Shadow ,who was as usual using his shoes to speed forwards, charged over the wing and confidently evaded the swing of the Eggfighter´s sword. He then jumped over the robot, landing right behind it, before dashing into its back. The back of the machine was a bit weaker than he expected and he passed straight through the metal machinery, creating a large hole in the chest of the fighter. Wires crackled with electricity everywhere and it fell off of the wing, falling towards the ground again. Shadow simply sent the machine a slight glare, and huffed.

"Worthless…" he just said, looking down at the machine falling, the wind going through his quills, and the sun bouncing off of his ebony fur.

On the other wing, Blitz ran towards the machine, and much like Shadow, was rather confident in her evasive maneuver, however, what she did was to jump above the swing of the sword and land onto the hand of the machine. An evil smirk spread across her lips as she just made a deep thrust for the head compartment of the machine. Aloud 'Twang' sounded as the sword could not get through the compartment of the robot. It did however distract the machine. It attempted to reach for Blitz with its free hand, but the golden hedgehog simply jumped off of the arm of the robot, and she chose a new target. She swung the sword with all her might and aimed for its wrist of the arm with the sword. Her own metal sword ran through the joints and screws through sheer force, and cut the hand clean off. The machine registered the damaged and did its best to swing its arm at Blitz. With barely and inch, Blitz was able to dodge the arm, and reached for the dismembered hand, or more precisely the Chainsaw sword in the Robots dismembered hand. She sheathed her own weapon and grabbed with both hands around this new weapon.

"Oh I do so Love Chainsaws!" She just exclaimed, before using all the strength she had to swing this chainsaw sword that was larger than she was at the former owner.

The weapon hit straight onto the side of the robot, the Chainsaw sword beginning to cut through the metal with great trouble, but it did cause damage. The damage upon the hull was rolling into its matrix and slowly the machine was overloading. Blitz got the same smirk on her face and shifted the place of her hands on the handle, and made the final push through the machine. This final push ripped it up like it was a Tin-Can, and Blitz was holding the Can opener. A mechanical can opener even. Finally all this damage overloaded the machines servers and the Ram Capacity was ripped out along with a lot of its front. Much like its friend on the other wing, the machine toppled over and fell off the wing. Blitz looked at the falling machine a moment, but then back at the sword she now had acquired herself and grinned.

"Oh my Baby, where have you been my entire life?" She asked calmly stroking the side of the weapon. "All you need now is to be on Fire…" she stated before heading for the main of the plane again, the sun dancing off her quills and her one hand on the bare skin of her stomach.

Now it was Amy´s turn.

The pink hedgehog was standing in front of the three robots before her, her hammer in hand, and a determination in her heart beyond that of most hedgehogs. The three robots scanned her over a moment. At first they were not sure wither or not to determine her a threat, but when the Pink Hedgehog swung her hammer with the sheer force of a magnitude that could be compared to a meteor strike into the side of one of the machines, sending it flying, they determined her threat level. The two remaining robots lifted up their chain saw swords and one of them swung at Amy immediately. Amy was able to gracefully avoid the swing and jumped on top of her attacker. She then just landed calmly on its head, and looked over at the robot to the side. Before the machine could react, Amy had taken up her aim, and almost as if she was at a golf course, she sent the other machine flying off into oblivion. But it was a very determined oblivion, For she had aimed specifically out into a group of the eggfliers.

Sonic was still dashing from flier to flier, however he stopped a moment, standing on top of one of the fliers, looking back at the ship, originally only to see if everyone was alright, but as he saw the spectacle Amy was making, he stopped. He looked around for more fliers, but then took a run-up off of this flier, jumping back to the X22.

"Amy!" He called out. The pink hedgehog gracefully jumped off of the machine she was standing on, making a front flip, and just before she landed, she swung her hammer, sending the final assailant flying. She looked back at Sonic as she had just won and looked upon his stunned expression. "Wow Amy… That was Amazing…" he said without any hint of shame, or hindrance. Amy could not help but smile. A genuine compliment… that was long in waiting. She blushed slightly and turned her head, still holding on to her Hammer.

"Oh its nothing…-"

"Guys, I am sorry for breaking your Lovy dovy moment, but more baddies incoming!" Blitz exclaimed as she arrived up to Sonic and Amy at the same time as Shadow. Everyone looked at the horizon and she was right. More fliers and fighters was on their way. Sonic slammed his fist into his palm.

"Let them come, Eggman can throw as much as he want at us. It's not going to stop us!" He said smirking. Though his optimism was dulled slightly as Shadow simply stood there with his arms crossed.

"But It is slowing us… Eggman could be covering his retreat…" he mused. Sonic and Amy both clenched their fists. It was just like Eggman to throw his Robots at them when he had nothing else. Blitz however remained optimistic, grinning.

"We will just have to Smash them quicker than he can reinforce them!" she exclaimed. "Every second we are getting Closer to my Little LeeLinn, and I'm not going to get stopped by some pieces of scrap!" she proclaimed, holding her newly conquered weapon above her head.

"Let's crush the Giant Dustbins!"

**Holy shit I feel Tired… I… want… to… work… but my eyes… Ok… Lets… get this up… *Facedesks***

***LL sneaks in* "Uhm… I'll Just upload this then ^^" **


	13. Chapter 13 Facility break in

**AND FINALLY IM BACK! That's incredible how troublesome one chapter can be T_T I ended up throwing everything away I had worked on originally and started completely over with the chapter :P **

**Firstly I want to ****thank**** "****sirwilliamblackstone" for placing the Story on his story aleart Secondly **

**Reply to Blitz: **

**Well we have been talking quite a lot on IM, so I guess I place the reply there XD So happy you have an account now!**

**Reply to Canikostar99:**

**Yes, Everyone watch out, Blitz + Chainsaw = Death! XD Now I don't want to give any spoilers, but I will say that I am not a person to write tragedies… the world is a tragedy enough in itself, the Arts does not have to keep reminding us of that -_- **

***LL smirks as Caniko Snuggles against him* "Enjoying yourself?"**

**Reply to ****SunnyAirisu222:**

***Drops his jaw at the length of the review* …. Uhm… I think I will redirect this to IM territory once you get an Account ^^ My god this is long and… Im amazed that you really like LL that much… but… I will have to disappoint you that I can't really just Marry him away -_-**

***LL lies beneath Sunny* "Uhm… Hi… That's Rather blunt… I agree with my writer… Im happy that I have Fans but…" *Rises up to his feet again* "Please don't Kill my Sisters Lover… She will most likely kill you then -_-"**

_**Now For everyone, I hope you will enjoy this chapter, though it is WAY down in quality -_-**_

**Above the Jungle Zone:**

With a last and loud crash, the last of Eggmans metal henchmen were destroyed and or sent crash course towards the unforgiving earth below. Everyone had been participating and had been in some way destroying a robot or two, apart from Cream and Tails who was working in the cockpit. Everyone quickly went inside the plane again and Sonic closed the door behind them, letting the cabin pressure return to a normal level. Sonic gave a sigh of relief and looked over the group.

"Is everyone alright?"

Each member of the group nodded, Amy calmly made her hammer dematerialized and felt upon her head to check if her Quills were out of place. Shadow was dark and calm as usual, simply standing with his arms crossed, not even bothering to say anything to Sonic. Blitz had placed her newfound weapon, The robot´s chainsaw, down the middle of the aisle as it was larger than herself. She just smiled and looked back at Sonic.

"I am Great! I have gotten a new friend!" she said stroking the weapons slightly. Sonic nodded his head slightly and confirmed everyone's condition with an 'ok'. He then walked over to the cockpit, looking inside.

"Are you two alright as well?" he asked Cream and Tails. Both of them nodded smilingly. "Good…" he declared. "How long till we arrive now then?"

Tails looked over the different figures on the control panel, and pressed a few buttons.

"ETA 10 minutes." He said firmly. Sonic nodded his head slightly.

"Ok, Then we-urgh" he said but got interrupted as he got pushed a bit away as Shadow just walked into the cockpit. Sonic looked over at the dark hedgehog. "Sure… Just ask…" he commented at him but Shadow ignored the blue speedster. He simply walked over to a video communicator which Tails had designed into the wall. He pressed a few buttons and waited for the call to reach through. Tails looked questioningly upon Shadow.

"Who are you calling?" he questioned. Shadow simply kept his scowl upon the screen.

"GUN… We were delayed, so they might be there before us… We have to warn them that Eggman is still completely armed, despite the short time he has been on the outside." Shadow coldly said. Tails just nodded.

"Oh, Ok…" he said before returning his eyes to the controls, focusing upon Flying the plane. Sonic just shook his head at Shadow and went back into the passenger area. Blitz was moving her new and large sword around, while Amy was looking at Blitz´s work, with her hands behind her back.

"Why is it you kept that thing?" She asked Blitz politely. The golden yellow hedgehog simply grinned and raised her head with pride.

"Nothing can beat a Chainsaw… I am already completely deadly with my own two hands, but with a Chainsaw… I am unstoppable!" she said firmly but smiling. "All it needs now, is to be on fire. O! And Perhaps I should have two of them… then I can juggle while fighting!" She mused with a burning passion in her eyes. Sonic walked up and stood right besides Amy, both of them having the same expression of 'ooooookkkaaaaaaaaayyy' on their face, though seeing that clearly she was passionate about this. Amy turned her head to look upon Sonic. He did for the first in a long time not move, he returned her look with a bright smile. Amy returned the smile and looked back at Blitz. For now they were just friends, and it was actually a much calmer atmosphere.

"Hey Blitz… Uhm… if you don't mind me asking… How much older than LL are you?" She questioned. Sonic also looked over at Blitz.

"Yea, I want to know too… You two look awfully similar, but you keep referring to him as 'Little LeeLinn'" Sonic asked curiously. He was loosening up slightly about LL, seeing as there might be more than appeared of the other hedgehog. Blitz simply smiled at the two.

"He is my Little LeeLinn! So I am older! I am the older sister!" She said reassuringly. Amy nodded her head slightly.

"Yes, you have said that… but HOW much older? Like… Three years?" she questioned. Blitz gave the thumbs up.

"The three is right!" She said firmly. Both Amy and Sonic was about to just accept it, until they heard a voice from within the cockpit, they all looked down seeing Tails was leaning in and calling down to them.

"Guys! I think you should be preparing, We are inbound within 5 minutes!" he called.

All three hedgehogs headed for the cockpit, with Blitz as the last, and they began to be able to hear Shadow´s conversation across the communicator. The voice belonged to Agent Thomas. He was apparently the commanding officer on this mission.

"We are waiting for you, Agent Shadow. The moment you give the Signal, we shall break into the facility, and bring out any potential hostages and suspects." He said giving a firm nod. The young man on the screen was dressed up in full combat gear, but compared to the rest of the people behind and around him, he had nothing covering his face. Shadow nodded his head slightly.

"We shall make sure to cover you and destroy the Surface Robots… But make sure you are armed with armor piecing rounds. We do not know precisely how many machines Eggman had been able to make…" Shadow said uncrossing his arms a moment and reaching up his hand to the button below the communicator. "Agent Shadow Out."

**Eggman´s facility:**

The mad scientist was overseeing the work of his creations. Hundreds upon hundreds of Robots were carrying large containers around. They were being stored into one of his Flagships. It was designed much like a zeppelin, however it was able to carry much more cargo than a normal zeppelin, but it was not based on hydrogen. Despite how much one could complain about the doctor, he was not stupid enough to not take notice of history, and he would not repeat a Hindenburg. The doctor slammed his hand into the keyboard again, making his small advisor rise form the keyboard.

"When are the Animals here?"

"Their Estimated time of arrival is within a few minutes." The robot quickly said, folding hands together. The doctor twirled his mustache and grinned.

"Excellent…" he said before a small gloat was forming in his throat. The little robot however made a sound as if clearing its throat to gain the doctor´s attention again.

"However, it seems that They are not the only ones coming. Scanners show that there are several humans in the area, Who are not part of the EGG." the machine reported. Eggman simply waved a hand dismissively.

"Let them come… let them see what happens when you oppose me themselves!" he said before crackling again loudly. The small machine made a light facepalm, it did not understand organic beings at all, but its master even less. The doctor finished his crackle, and turned around, heading into the facility again.

"Set every machine on Red alert, and make sure to defend the lower hangar." He ordered the little robot before disappearing.

Everything was set.

**XXXXXXXXXX Five Minutes Later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The GUN squad had hidden right outside the facility, everyone being in full SWAT Combat gear, but was still able to camouflage themselves and stay relatively hidden. They were a team of 20 Agents, With Thomas as the field officer on this mission. Despite his young age, he had actually quite a large set of skills which had given him this position inside of GUN. Everyone was either leaning up a tree or crouching behind a bush, clenching their weapons and controlling their breathing. Everyone had earpieces on, so they had direct connection to command back in Station Square. Thomas gently pressed in the call button and waited until a male voice on the other end answered.

"Agent Thomas, Are you and your team in position?" the voice asked. Thomas nodded slightly and replied.

"We are all in position commander… We only wait for the Green light from Agent shadow." Thomas whispered in reply.

"Green light should be issued within the minute; you better instill radio silence until the operation begins, Commander Shepherd out."

Thomas gave a light sigh and clenched his weapon tighter. Though he could not help but smile as he began hearing small voices around him.

"So Lucie, You still don't got a date here Friday?" An agent asked. He was an eastern male with a big grin on his face and soft brown eyes, looking over at another agent, not far from Thomas. She was a Redhead, though had kept her hair short as to be a field agent with lush red lips and a great big smirk that went along with her green eyes.

"I do if you´re the one who´s asking, Larry." She spurned. A third voice right besides Thomas then went.

"Ouuuuu Burn… You really burn Lucie… Little Larry just wants you to sit on his lap." He said smirking. This was the time that Thomas turned around and looked at the man besides him.

"I am glad to see that The Sexual harassment seminar paid off nicely." He said grinning at the man. The man besides him was a dark blonde man, speaking with a clear Empire city accent, though he was born of immigrants, so he did not look like an Empire city liver. The man pouted.

"Commander Thomas, I was just trying to loosen the mood, along with Lucie´s panties…" he said chuckling. He earned a similar chuckle from Agent Larry, while Lucie simply rolled her eyes at the two.

"You wouldn't even be able to deliver, John… You are barely able to please the girls you date as it is-"

"Shush!" Thomas suddenly said, gesturing for everyone to be quiet and lower themselves. Everyone complied and pushed themselves more against their hiding spots. Everyone could hear why their commander had asked them to be quiet. Engines.

Everyone could hear the sound of engines getting closer. Everyone looked up, though barely able to see the sky, they were able to see when the light got blocked off.

"The X22… Agent Shadow is here" Thomas whispered before pressing his earpiece. "All agents prepare for breach on my mark."

****

Like a Majestic phoenix, the X22 roared above the facility and flew a couple of times in circles around it. All the robots on the ground were suddenly running around like small lemmings, desperately trying to get their weapons and their defenses up. Some of the shooters were already firing their weapons up towards the plane, but they missed by miles. The twin tailed pilot could not help but smirk at his abilities and turned the plane around for a final assault. He turned his head and looked down the aile of the plane.

"Everyone ready for drop!" he yelled out before returning his attention to the controls. Everyone was ready. Only Tails and Cream would stay in the plane, while the rest would drop in when the light turned green. Shadow was in front, his hand clenching a small signal flare, while Blitz was right behind him, holding the large chainsaw sword with a large grin on her face.

"Let's kick some Robot butt!" She exclaimed while placing an Arm around Shadow. Behind them were Sonic and Amy. Each looked rather calm, but each had their thoughts to battle with. Amy would wait with summoning her hammer, and Sonic almost never used weapons after all.

Finally, the large plane made a graceful dive towards the facility, a dive that at the perfect moment, gave only about 15 meters from ground to plane. The moment the plane was in the perfect position, the grin light shone, and Shadow and Blitz jumped out at the same time. Blitz made a loud yell of "Jurranimooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Barely seconds later, jumped Amy and Sonic out along with each other and was going towards the ground along with Shadow and Blitz.

Out of all four hedgehogs was it only Blitz who had a slight landing trouble, considering that she was holding a chainsaw larger than herself in her hands, but it only caused her to land flat on her back, while the rest had made a graceful roll, as to soften the landing. Everyone looked out on the large amount of Robots who were already charging at them while they were standing in the middle of this facility.

Amy held out her hands and once again called out the words "Piku-Piku Hammer!", summoning her weapon to her hands. A determined look were across everyone´s faces as the robots charged towards them and they all exchanged glances a moment. A nod was exchanged and each of the hedgehogs charged off in a direction, towards each their amount of mechanical guards.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX With Sonic XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The blue hedgehog took his time to accelerate towards the Eggfighters that was charging at him. Behind the fighters however were a good amount of Shooters, and they had already opened fire. Sonic simply got his usual confident smirk upon his lips and dodged the Energy weapons. Dashing left to right, and right to left when needed, he knew the most important thing was to destroy the shooters first.

His speed was increasing with incredible acceleration, and the first Eggfighter was already in front of him. The large machine swung its chainsaw like sword diagonally at him, but Sonic simply dropped off his feet, and slid below the machine, before he continued to run behind it. The machine had barely been able to realize that Sonic had passed it before the ones it was supposed to protect already was in danger.

The blue hedgehog dashed towards one of the middle shooters, crashing into it with his shoulder, sending the machine flying and himself continuing a little before he slowed down. Along with sending the middle shooter flying, the rest of the shooters had been aiming for him the whole time, so four more of the machines had ended up being broken thanks to friendly fire. Sonic pressed his thumb past his nose.

"Heh, Seems Egghead never leans to make you any smarter." He commented, before the shooters finally got aim upon him again. They reloaded quickly and opened fire on the spot where Sonic was again. Sonic simply made a series of graceful backflips before he made a dash to the left, and charged at one half of the group. Once again he smashed one of the shooters, sending it flying to Aserbyjan, but this time he then made a quick halt, before jumping into the air, spinning around and making one of his famous spin dashes towards the furthest away machine. He hit the shooter square in the head compartment and crashed it completely while he was flying through the air, stretching out all of his limbs and grinned.

"Doing good!" He just said before making another series of Dashes, each hitting a new shooter.

Finally he landed back on his feet, confidently having ruined completely all the shooters in his area of the surface. He smirked and punched his fist into his palm.

"Any other Toy needing Discipline?" he asked while looking upon the still charging Eggfighters. "Seems so…"

**XXXXXXXXXX With Amy XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The machines charged at the Pink hedgehog, though not actually valuing her as big of a threat as the rest of the group, but being on High alert, they were programmed to simply charge at any hostile element. This bunch was mainly composed of only fighters, though some of them had a slightly different choice of weaponry, A large shield to be more precise. They were about as large as the machines themselves, and thick as Tank plating.

Amy was running at the machines as well, holding her trusty hammer right behind her, readying a swing. Determination was burning in her eyes and nothing was going to stop her!

The first fighter swung its large sword at Amy, however, Amy blocked the strike with the handle of her hammer. She was quick to throw the block into the ground again, knowing the saw in her opponent's weapon could very well destroy her hammer. However, the moment she swung the sword into the ground she found another opening. She lifted up one of her booted legs and stepped upon the wrist of the assailant, before setting off, in a graceful jump above the machines head. She swung around like a ballerina in the air, her hammer swinging along with her and at the 360th degree of her swing; she smashed the hammer into the back compartment of the front attacker, sending it flying off into the electric fence of the facility. The pink hedgehog´s jump was not finished even then. She still had enough momentum to twirl another 360 degrees around and slam her hammer vertically down into a second fighter, smashing the head compartment, and even almost embedding its feet into the soil below it.

The pink hedgehog landed gracefully on her feet, though she did take a moment or two to assert herself to being on the ground as the twirling around in the air had made her slightly dizzy. She shook her head and was just able to see a shield much larger than herself crashing towards her, hoping to slam into her.

Moments before the shield would have made its impact, came a sudden blue streak and slammed straight into the shield and flew up into the air. Amy looked up after the streak though was blinded by the sun and covered her eyes with her hand, she was barely able to see again, before the streak slammed down into the head compartment of her attacker, sending the machine into the ground. Amy looked upon her savior, and found it to be none other than Sonic. He stood on top of the machine, the sunlight dancing off of his quills and reflecting off of his sapphire blue fur, a hand outstretched towards Amy and a warm smile on his face.

"Want to do the fighting together?" he asked, his eyes actually sincere. A small spark lit within Amy´s eyes. She knew not what specifically their relationship was now, but she grabbed the outstretched hand and smiled.

"Yes…" she said before pressing her back against Sonic´s and both of them looking out upon the machines now charging towards them.

**XXXXXXXXX With Blitz and Shadow XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While Blitz was one to charge straight ahead into the first bundle of machines she got her eyes on with fiery determination, Shadow on the other hand, stood back a moment. He was still holding a small signal flare in his hand and was quickly making sure to accelerate to a speed that could damage the enemy. He scanned the area as he sprinted, taking note of everything in the area.

'Too many machines yet' he thought before making one of the famous spin dashes straight through the main compartment of the Eggfighters. He landed on the other side seeing himself surrounded while the machine from before crashed to the ground. Before he could do anything however, Came a familiar golden Hedgehog, and jumped on top of one of the machines. She swung her large, stolen, sword at the nearest machine and the chainsaw sword cut through the main computers, short-circuiting anything, and ending the machine. Blitz noticed out of the corner of her eye that another of the fighters was swinging at her, though before she could dodge herself, Shadow jumped up besides Blitz and placed his arm around her, jumping down from the machine moments before its ally cut it up like a tin-can against a can opener. Both hedgehogs landed gracefully on their feet, though Blitz fought a bit with her balance a moment due to her gigantic weapon. She ended up dropping the weapon and had to be pulled up on her standing position again by her hips by Shadow. The two looked into each other´s eyes a moment, Shadow´s scowl not changed, but Blitz got an oblivious look in her eyes, and a smirk on her face.

"You are leaving yourself open by using such a large weapon." Shadow berated at Blitz. The golden Hedgehog simply broadened her smirk before, while still holding around Shadow like they were dance partners, swinging him around, gracefully avoiding an attack by one of the fighters who had swung its sword vertically and had now its weapon imbedded into the ground. Shadow noticed she had aided him in dodging, and Blitz looked slyly into his eyes.

"You are leaving yourself open, Stripes, by letting yourself getting into this dance." She said teasingly. She then while still holding around shadow, made another dodge jump, though this time Shadow, was following along. It almost looked like a dance between the two Hedgehogs, their faces never facing away from each other, yet they still could anticipate their enemies' attacks. Shadow looked sternly into Blitz´s eyes still, though still working together with Blitz.

"Whatever, Just don't make me save you again…" he said coldly, but Blitz smirking retorted.

"Have I not just saved you? I say we are cool now…" she said, spinning around in Shadow´s arms like a dance partner. Shadow however made a firm jump back, distancing the two from their enemies.

"I have saved you two times, you have saved me once, you still owe me one…" he just lowly pointed out with his usual dark voice. This only caused Blitz to finish off one of the moves with pulling Shadow into a tight embrace in the end, their faces barely an inch away from each other.

"So you are actually counting the times?" she asked smirking. Shadow stared upon Blitz a moment. He did not get why he wasn't repulsed by this behavior. It annoyed him, but why didn't he do as he usually did when he was annoyed? He mentally sighed for himself and simply lifted up a small flare into Blitz´s view.

"Just signal this while I keep our 'friends' entertained." He said darkly, before letting go of Blitz and made a dash at the nearest Machine. Blitz´s ears dropped slightly and sighed.

"Awww Stripes, You´re no fun…" she pouted. She looked at shadow as he left, but then sullenly lit the flare as asked, and large amounts of green smoke was released into the air as the hedgehog lifted the flare above her head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Now!" the command sounded before suddenly a portion of the fence exploded into oblivion, and the full group of GUN agents quickly made its way through the fence, Agent Thomas in front.

"Ghost!" he yelled, swinging his hand commandingly in one direction. "Take the East entrance, Phoenix! Follow me!" he commanded before the Teams followed their orders. Team Ghost had Agent John as their commander, and had little to no trouble on their way. The eggfighters in their direction seemed to be way too occupied by Sonic and Amy turning the area into a lesser scrapyard. Team phoenix however, with Agent Thomas, Lucie and Larry and 7 other lesser agents, was under heavy fire. The Eggshooters, had deemed them a greater threat to their safety, since Shadow and Blitz was more focused on the fighters, and hundreds of energy shoots fired after the team of agents. They ran as fast as they could across the open area, before taking cover behind one of the buildings containing one of the fire-escapes. They were under heavy fire however, and the door to the fire escape was around the corner in the field of fire. Thomas was standing the closest to the corner and looked back at the team mentally counting them before looking around the corner quickly. A single Energy shot missed him by about a hair strand and he yanked his head back much like a game of Whack-a-mole.

The Agent gave a sight sigh of relief and felt a hand on his shoulder, it being Larry.

"You ok sir?" he asked, his voice rather loud in order to be louder than the sound of continuous fire. Thomas nodded before looking at the entire team.

"We need to get that door open! Breach tactic number Two once you get the chance!" He called out before turning his head towards the corner.

"But sir, We are under too heavy fire!" one of the agents said behind him.

"I know!" snapped Thomas at him. They would need some kind of distraction.

The thought was barely able to pass his mind before he began hearing the sound of regular weapons being fired, not Energy based weapons, and the fire from the Eggshooters began to soften up. He peeked around the corner again to see several of the shooters having been either destroyed or had turned their focus upon 'Ghost'. The commander quickly pulled his head back and pressed onto his earpiece.

"John you crazy bastard what are you doing!" he asked rather aggressively into the earpiece. The returning voice was more cheery though.

"We are giving you the cover you need sir… Now get that door open before we run inside."

Thomas could not help but smile and shake his head.

"You never change John…" he mumbled before letting go of the earpiece. He then gave the signal to the rest of the team. "Breach two, Go!" He commanded before sticking out of cover and opened fire at some of the machines that were still firing at them. Two agents quickly went around their commander and headed for the door. It was a rather sturdy door, it being designed to protect from burglars from the outside, and make sure that fire would not spread from the inside. However the regular burglar did not have plastic explosives.

The agents quickly placed the explosives on vital spots on the door, The hinges and the lock, before running back into cover.

"Breaching, Breaching!" they yelled just as the charges blew, and sent the door flying inside, smacking through the safely railing and crashing into the wall, before falling to the ground with loud metal clashes. It gathered quite a bit of attention from Eggmans robots, but by the time they got to fire at them, the last agent were already inside, and heading down the stairs, weapons armed and pointed forwards with care and precision like a SWAT Team.

Team Phoenix checked every corridor and every room they could. They realized very early that this would take long, as the first level was simply a staff area. Second was just one large storage area, mysteriously empty though. Third, Fourth, and fifth was all just as inconspicuous things. Agent Thomas cursed lightly and kicked his boot into the wall slightly. He pressed upon his earpiece calling up Team Ghost.

"Ghost, Status Report". He commanded. The radio gave a light amount of static before finally the voice came through.

"Ghost here, We have found traces of lots of wares being carried through here. We suspect it might be the mellitus containers." He stated. Agent Thomas nodded his head slightly despite he knew that John could not see him.

"Roger, It is clear that Agent Shadow´s suspicion was true, however, we have found no one yet. Have you found any traces of Life?" the young man asked. He could almost hear John shake his head on the other end.

"Nothing. Not even a trace…"

A sigh escaped Thomas´s lips.

"Well there has got to be some kind of cl-"

"Commander!" Agent Lucie interrupted Thomas. The commander looked over at his team member.

"What?" he asked. The Agent looked seriously up into her Commander´s eyes.

"Sir… I… think we have found the hostages…" she said, her voice not as firm as before. Thomas did pick up on this but turned his head.

"We might have found something… We will investigate it. Pheonix Out" he said before shutting off communication and looked back at Lucie. "Lead the way." He said before following the agent.

They made their way further down the stairs until they found the last Section. A small sign reading "Experimental materials" decorated the hall before the commander opened the door and was met by a horrifying sight.

"Oh Gods…."

**XXXXXXXXXX Back on the Surface with Sonic, Amy, Blitz and Shadow XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The area was almost completely quiet now compared to the start. All that sounded now was small crackles from wires that had been ripped out from the large machines, and perhaps the occasional arm that crashed to the ground with a loud bang. All four Hedgehogs had gathered themselves again and decided to take their focus upon the large hangar.

"Do you think Eggman is in there?" Amy was the first one to question. Shadow simply nodded.

"It is most likely…" he just said in his dark voice as usual before walking towards the building. Blitz was right behind him, she had dropped the chainsaw sword, though she still had her sword from the plane. Why did she still keep that around? It could barely smack through one machine.

Sonic crossed his arms slightly and looked at the hangar a moment, but then followed after Shadow.

"If I know Egghead, then he will most likely be in there… You can accuse him of a lot of things, but originality and subtlety are not any of them…" he said smirking slightly. Amy giggled lightly and followed right besides Sonic. The entire gang went inside the Hangar. It was open and there didn't seem to be anything inside, but it did not discourage any of them. They simply walked further inside, inspecting their surroundings with every step. However, No matter how empty it looked, something didn't feel right. Blitz took a few steps forwards ahead of the group.

"You know what?" She asked, signaling for the group to halt. They did but Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he questioned, seeing the yellow hedgehog take a few steps forwards again.

"This would be the perfect place for an Ambush…"

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!" Yelled a voice before suddenly the sound of gears and metal moving were filling the hangar. Before any of the group were able to do anything, several small turrets and extra fighters appeared out from small trapdoors in the ground, every of them aiming their weapons at the Group. A familiar gloat was hanging in the air as more and more dangers filled the room. Everyone looked around in surprise, but no one was able to do anything. When finally all the machines metal parts had stopped screeching, only one final comment was made.

"Why… This is inconvenient…" said Blitz.

**BLARG! *Smashes keyboard* I AM FUSTRATED WITH MY HEAD AND WRITING ABILITIES! T_T **

**I Am sorry everyone for the long wait and perhaps the poor quality, but I will do my best next, I swear!**

**Hope you DID enjoy it -_- **


	14. Chapter 14 Fighting and Soon the finale

**This has been long overdue, and I apologize for the long wait, I am troubled with Exams.**

**Replies to Reviewers:**

**Blitz: **

**Yea, Perhaps it is a bit of a Filler, however, A lot of important points was still stated… So I needed it there : ( . However I will do my best to not make the next ones as much of fillers. I am glad you liked your Little dance XD And Don't worry, You´re not the Amy of Shadow XD Shadow is just… grumpy and hard to open up… He is like a Watermelon. It looks strange and unwelcoming on the outside, but cut it open and you will eat to your heart's desire… Yes, I go crazy about Watermelons…**

**Caniko:**

**Okay, Long Review… Gotta Get this right XD. **

**Im once again sorry for being so late with my chapter, Exams are chasing right behind me like a crazy murder with an Axe -_- Well I guess you will have to read to find out what they found XD And yes, Blitz is just awesome :P And by the way, I have a few pictures for you and your sister up on Twitter in a few days. I just have some things to do first **

**Anyhow, hope you´ll enjoy the chapter **

**01SonAmy01:**

**Really? It's not low quality? Well, It was a lot of combat, and it's hard to not write it in a repetitive manner -_- But well, I hope you will like the chapter ; ) **

**Faythe-Boo:**

**Glad to hear you like it and LL ^^ **

**Once again, Disclaimer, I do not own anything SEGA owns, I only own General plot and all NON SEGA characters apart from Blitz, she is owned by herself. **

The agent´s stomach wanted to turn itself inside out, looking upon the scene before him. The corridor was completely ruined. Burn marks from energy weapons and bulled holes from average security guns were all over the walls, and charred and bloodied bodies were littering the floor of the corridor. Agent Thomas held his hand up to cover his mouth and nose, defending himself from the stench of burnt flesh and dried out blood which was invading his senses. This scene was gruesome.

'Chaos… What… happened?' he mentally questioned as he stepped inside. He wasn´t a weakling, but he never quite got used to death. There was always a certain part of him that felt pressured and a surging feeling of wanting to leave always came over him when scenes such as this came. But he simply learned to live with it. It was another part of his job within GUN. What other could he do? He couldn't change the past, nor could he save the dead, he could simply look, and try to help the dead and the surviving.

But this was beyond gruesome.

He looked back at Agent Lucie. His eyes almost begging as he asked her.

"Have we found any survivors?"

The redheaded agent frowned slightly. She knew that look in her superior's eyes, and she felt the exact same way. She really wanted to tell him what he wanted to hear, but the sad truth was revealed with a small shake of her head.

"Not a single one… Not even a single storage worker has been spared." She said, looking down a moment. Thomas turned his head again, closing his eyes. He truly hated missions that turned out like this. He came to save hostages, not to asses a massacre… The agent almost could not force himself to say this, but he was the commander, and he had to take control. He turned and looked upon Lucie and two other agents, though the two others were completely masked for personal security reasons.

"Right then. You three secure this wing and search for any of the experimental materials or any information of the materials, and report to me as soon as you do!" he said with a firm voice though he had a bad taste in his mouth. The three agents straightened themselves and nodded in affirmation.

"Yes sir!" they all said simultaneously and went on with their task, leaving the commander behind. He took a few moments to gather himself, before he walked further down the corridor. He got more and more disheartened with each step, even the atmosphere became grimmer as he got further inside. The density of bodies increased further inside, and everyone was simply lying there with such pained expressions. Energy weapons did that to you. If you were hit by too many of them, your expression would freeze, like a horrible burn victim.

"Commander!" a voice broke Thomas´s grim mood and he turned his head to see Larry walk out of a room with the sign 'medical bay Gamma'. The agent saluted. "You better come and see this." He stated, gesturing for the commander to follow. Though slightly confused at first, the commander followed inside and saw the room before him. It was just as, if not even more grim than the corridor. The sign said medical bay, but it was clearly more an operation room. There was a single metal table in the middle with lots of straps upon it as to keep its victim from resisting. The table itself actually had quite a bit of blood spattered upon it, and even the straps had small spatters upon it. A smaller rolling table near the operating table was filled with all the tools needed for a complex surgery. Scalpels, clamps and so on, most of them were also rather bloody. Then finally his eyes fell upon the bodies. This was strange.

There were five bodies in total. Two of them by the door, and one was sitting up one of the cupboards, but still within opening vicinity of the door. All three was clearly charred and killed with energy weapons. But the last two in the room was completely different. Thomas turned his head from the door and stared upon the two other bodies. One of them was almost sitting up the wall with its head hanging, his legs slightly curled up, while the other was lying on its chest, holding its hands to its throat, both bodies with a certain expression of surprise and desperation about them. Both of the bodies were clearly of doctors, as they were still standing in their working outfits, and they also both seemed to be young to middle aged. The bigger difference was that the doctor sitting up the wall was clearly of Mazuri origin, with almost no hair on his head, while the other was a local station square citizen with light brown hair. Certainly not someone who´s time should have come. However the major difference between these and the others, was the blood. Or more specifically the fact that there was any blood at all.

Agent Thomas looked back at Larry with a firm expression.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked, his own voice slightly disbelieving that this at all had happened, but Larry simply nodded and walked over to the corpses.

"It is sir…" he said kneeling down next to the bodies. The stench of rigor mortis starting to assault his nostrils, however he kept his focus, and had an actual calm expression on his face. He gestured firstly over to the sitting body. "See the entry wound?" he questioned, lifting up below the chin of the body slightly. As the head was raised, a relatively large hole in the young man´s forehead clearly indicated an entry wound of a gunshot. The commander nodded slightly.

"Gunshot… Not Energy based." He said firmly, though perhaps stating obvious. Larry nodded once again and let his finger gently poke at the corner of the wound.

"Judging from the size of the wound, and looking upon the spatter upon the wall," He said looking up a moment as he mentioned the spatter. "I say it had to be a smaller caliber weapon at point blank. Something like a Berretta or perhaps a Colt." He slowly stated. The commander took this info to mental note a moment, inclining his head at Larry to tell him to continue. He had a horrible feeling about the answer to this riddle, but he could not make any precise judgment before the scene was assessed completely. Larry gave a nod of acknowledgement, before lowering his hand down to the other body. The agent lifted the poor sods shoulder slightly, giving more view to his upper chest and throat. His entire chest was over spattered with blood, and the bodies´ hands seemed to be holding around its own throat. Larry carefully, with gloved hands as to not leave any evidence behind to muck up the crime-scene, moved one of the hands, revealing a large entry wound right in the center throat of the brown haired doctor, his Adams apple completely destroyed. It took not long for Thomas to realize the wounds were similar. He turned his eyes to Larry.

"Same wound… Suppose it is the same culprit?" He questioned. In his heart, he was praying that the answer was no, but Larry being the expert, nodded his head at his commander.

"Most likely Sir…" he said looking up again, a small frown forming on his face. "Sir… I know that look… You have an idea about this…" he said, a small knot forming in his throat. "And it's not pretty… But what are you thinking of?" he questioned. The commander truly did not want to say this. He wanted this to just be one of Eggman´s crimes and blame it all on everyone´s favorite hate figure. But it clearly wasn't. He sighed and gave in.

"It is in no way Eggman´s MO to do any of the killing himself. He always places the deed on to his machines and robots, thus we can clearly point those killed by Energy weapons onto him. But these two…" he gestured his hands towards the two. "Were killed by smaller weapons, clearly bullet based…" he then looked firmly into Larry´s eyes. "And that means, they have been killed by someone else… Most likely EGG personnel"

This conclusion was in no way good. Larry and Thomas exchanged looks before looking back at the bodies. Larry had first considered interrupting. It could not be true that a corporation would kill their own employees. It's beyond stupid. It leaves behind evidence, it damages your credibility and you would not be able to justify it. Just the thought of it gave Larry a bad taste in his mouth. However his train of thought got interrupted as Agent Lucie walked into the room. She with relatively quick steps marched towards the commander.

"Commander, We believe we have found a passa-"

An loud clank and crash sounded as the Agent had clumsily walked into one of rolling tables, knocking it over and letting all the content of the table flip out on the ground, metal clanking against the ground and completely obscuring the crime scene. She halted in her step as she looked upon the mess and smiled a bit nerveously at her commander.

"Uhm… Eh heh hehe…. Sorry… Commander?"

The commander just made a classic face palm and sighed.

"That's ok Lucie… You just fucked up a crime scene… Nothing important lost… except evidence… that's NOTING…" he said, sarcasm hanging in the air like a bad smell. The female agent looked a bit ashamed and lowered her head, apologizing to her commander. Larry chuckled lightly at the scene, but then something caught his eye. He looked down at the contents of the table that had been knocked over. There was a small electrical device that didn't seem to have anything to do with surgery. The eastern man´s eyes grew larger as he finally realized what it was.

"Commander… I have found a Dictaphone… and it has been recording!" He exclaimed.

Everyone's attention diverted over to Larry that immediately went over to one of the stationary tables in the room, placing down the device and began rewinding. Both Thomas and Lucie walked over besides Larry, looking down at the device.

"Do you think it was one of the Doctor´s?" Lucie questioned as Larry finally had reminded everything. He took a deep breath as his finger hovered over the play button.

"Let's find out…" he just said before pressing in the button.

A small amount of static sounded first before finally a male voice sounded.

"First Entry of my new Journal. I have just been hired by the EGG today! I am So excited that I can barely sit down… I actually get to work with the teams trying to rid the world of dangerous deceases!" the voice said rather excited. It sounded like a relatively old recording, so Larry pressed the button to fast forward the data. A few moments later another log came on.

"This… Is beyond what I have seen before…" one voice said. "Arteries are almost completely clocked up, but it seems the serum given to the subject is softening the pressure, thus allowing blood to actually circulate through… How long have this patient lived with these conditions?" the voice asked completely stunned by his findings. Another voice then sounded.

"Would you put that thing down and help me with getting that sample? We don't have much time till the boss comes down here…" the other voice asked snapping slightly at the owner of the Dictaphone. One could almost hear his embarrassment over his extreme intrigue with this case.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" he said and one could hear the machine had been placed down, but apparently it had not stopped recording.

Thomas stared upon the machine a moment, he then just turned and walked away. "Just shut it up, it won't tell us what happened to these two… It is better off in the hands of Forensics…" he said, a small knot forming in his stomach. He did not want to listen to two doctors verbally vocalizing how they operated upon someone. Larry could see his boss´s discomfort and walked over, placing a hand upon his shoulder, taking a moment to give some support. Lucie however stared upon the Dictaphone a moment. She did not want to listen to it either, but there had to be something on the tape. She pressed the fast forward button, and heard how the voices almost became like mice and their discussion became unrecognizable. Until she heard a bang on the recording.

Everyone's attention snapped back towards the recording as the bangs sounded quickly after each other. Lucie panicked slightly and pressed the pause button before rewinding.

"Did you hear that?" she asked looking at the machine. Both Larry and Thomas were back staring at the machine as well.

"Play that again… In Normal speed…" Thomas commanded. Lucie complied, and the recording started. A voice sounded upon the tape, and everyone recognized that voice. It was Luth, CEO of the EGG.

"You did what!" the voice asked with fury fired from deep within. It sounded like some commotion, like someone had fallen to the floor or something. However the voice of the previous doctor came on.

"I-I-Its my fault! Don´t blame anyone else!" he said his voice filled with fear. "I… I could not look upon him without at least mending-"

"Quiet! You have fucked up everything!" he said, before the horrifying sound of a gun cocking sounded, and the gasping breath of the fearful doctor could be heard.

"No! Please do-"

Bang.

One could hear how the body fell upon the floor and another voice yelled out "Nooo! You bastard!" before another bang followed, and the same sickening thud was heard.

Thomas closed his eyes and averted his head. He had just heard murder on a recording. And it was none other than the CEO of EGG. What on earth could those doctors have done that he deemed it necessary to kill them? His train of thought however was broken by Lucie who simply grabbed firmly around her weapon.

"Commander, requesting permission that we chase after this Son of a bitch…" she said firmly, with a grim determination in her eyes. Larry nodded his head at Lucie and placed himself besides her.

"Requesting the same as Agent Lucie." He was also fiercely determined.

Thomas did not even need to think this through. He pressed a button upon his earpiece, opening communication with all of the active agents.

"This is Commander Thomas, This is a Direct order to all Ghost and Pheonix Agents. Arrest any Living EGG personnel you come across, All of them are suspect of Murder or associated murder." He said before looking over at the two other agents, and gave them a nod, having a determined smile on his face.

"Move out!"

**XXXXXXXX Back up in the hanger XXXXXXXXX**

Looking upon the scene, it was clearly a sticky situation. Eggman was still in his usual floating seat contraption, twirling his large orange mustache and had an evil grin upon his face, already thinking that he had won.

The entire group was glaring up at the mad inventor; however the first one to speak was him.

"Welcome To you… I am happy that you could attend to celebrate your imminent doom-"

"Cut the speech Egghead…" Shadow simply interrupted the doctor. "What are you planning with this facility? Are you after the Mellitus containers?" he asked, his voice dark as usual. Blitz also took a step forwards.

"And where is my Little LeeLinn!" She asked rather aggressively. Eggman simply chuckled.

"My my, You are rather ill mannered today… You really should learn not to insult your host." Eggman said in a more sophisticated way than normal, though that usually just meant that he felt superior. When he was confident enough, he was calm, but it did not take much to undermine his entire plan and confidence. "Then on the contrary to you! I'll be a nice host and answer your questions. You might as well know what happens to the world once you have been ELIMINATED!" he put a certain pressure upon the word eliminated and a small gloat escaped his throat again. If the situation was not as dire as it was, It would have been embarrassing and overactingly stupid. Egghead was always one to gloat and be obvious with his plans, so often it did not take a lot of thought from Sonic or his friends´ side, to figure out what the mad doctor was planning. But this time it seemed they just got it handed to them.

'Convenient…' Sonic thought. However that thought disappeared the moment Eggman answered.

"Firstly, It's none of your business! Secondly, Not here!" He said rather rudely. Shadow´s glare descended into a lesser 'you are kidding me' look. Eggman however turned his hovercraft and pressed a button to open a large hatch in the floor. He then looked back at the group, before flashing a maniacal grin. "Enjoy your stay! You´ll soon be a part of the interior… I think Your Atoms look much better separated! OHOHOHOHOHO- Ouhg…" He gloated so hard that he pulled a muscle, and began coughing. One could almost see the Anime style sweat-drop appear on the side of all the hedgehogs' faces. Eggman quickly composed himself, and just swung an arm commandingly. "Destroy them!" He yelled before heading down the hatch.

The moment Eggman yelled the command, his Eggfighters began charging at the group, and the turrets in the background warmed the barrels, preparing for a barrage of horrible proportions. This really didn't look good. Amy unconsciously had grabbed around Sonics wrist with one hand, hand gave it a little clench out of nervousity, while Sonic and Shadow each glared at the enemy preparing to destroy them. They had to do something! But Charging directly at them would only cause them to all die a bit faster. But then a suddenly, and idea stuck Amy´s mind. She immediately pulled at Sonic´s arm, and placed it around herself. Though a blush formed upon her face, she looked firmly into Sonic´s eyes.

"Hold on!" She said, before placing both of her hands back upon the hammer, and began running forwards. Sonic was holding on to her still, though he was confused as to why at first, but then when Amy lifted her hammer high above her head, he saw the idea. The two were barely a meter away from one of the fighters, and the turrets were mere seconds away from firing, when Amy slammed her hand into the ground, with such a force, that she actually caused herself to vault upwards, with Sonic clinging to her back and both of them ending up more than 10 meters up in the air. The two were spinning around in the air, holding tightly against each other, Amy had turned her head to look into Sonic´s eyes. Giving him a warm smile and tried to signal what he had to do.

All the turrets Fired. All off at once, and all of them were aiming at the most prominent threat, Amy and Sonic, hanging in the air, completely undefended and unable to escape. All the rays of raw energy were heading for the blue and Pink hedgehog, preparing to disintegrate the creatures upon impact. But barely by a hair, the two made one final spin, and Sonic used Amy as a sort of ramp, sending him off towards one of the turrets with great speed, while it at the same time sent Amy a fine distance backwards, and where the two hedgehogs just had been, there was now nothing, and all the enemy fire had been for naught. Both Amy and Sonic landed safely upon the floor again, though while Sonic had landed right behind one of the turrets, Amy had landed back with Shadow and Blitz, who were actively trying to fend off the Eggfighters.

A large smirk formed upon Sonic´s face as he now had the upper hand again. He sank into his knees, and sprinted off in a surrounding motion of all the towers. He had begun to run in circles around them in order to accelerate his speed, and keep their aim scrambled. He was basically being bait. And Shadow, Blitz and Amy were the fishermen.

"Go Blue boy!" Blitz yelled out, before unsheathing her sword once again and looked upon Shadow. "Amy and I Will take the Fighters, You and Blue boy take care of the turrets" she said, before just running ahead in a charge, not even waiting for the answer. Shadow reached out to grab her, however he was too late.

"Wait!" he called but then just grumbled, before doing as she suggested, beginning to speed up, following behind Sonic, causing the Turrets to fire into even weirder angles. Shadow was not happy about this however. That sword had barely been able to defeat one Eggfighter on its own, and now she was charging straight into a bullet hell and a smaller army of fighters. 'Crazy woman' he thought a moment, but could also feel a slight warming. Somehow, He had a feeling that she would be able to defeat them somehow. He then turned his head towards Sonic as he finally caught up to him, the two running side by side.

"Ok then Faker… Let´s do this quickly… Eggman is most likely escaping as we speak…" he called over to Sonic while the two still sprinted around the room, really messing up the move of the oxygen as it all began running in the large circle they had left behind. Sonic got his confident smirk upon his face and gave Shadow the thumbs up.

"Got cha!"

**XXXX Amy and Blitz´s charge XXXX**

The fire of burning determination could be seen in both the hedgehogs´ eyes as they were storming towards the fighters. Half of the original number of fighters had already been completely decimated via friendly fire from the turrets, and still more was getting hit by stray shots. The same turret beams were several times just about to hit either Amy or Blitz, only for them to miss it by a pinch. Blitz had drawn her sword and Amy still held her hammer as they together began destroying the machines.

Amy was the first to make a thrust of her large hammer, knocking over a few of the fighters due to the sheer size of her hammer. Blitz then jumped on top of one of the machines, ramming her metal sword with great precision into the head compartment of the fighters, aiming and succeeding in and to destroy their visual and targeting functions. She then quickly retracted her sword and made a quick dash towards another assailant, making the exact same attack and succeeding again, the enemy poorly prepared against a small metal sword. This was the cooperation that Blitz and Amy did, Amy would knock them over and Blitz would finish them, but they ended up splitting, as Amy could knock over Fighters faster than Blitz could finish them off. So Amy also began slamming her hammer directly into some of the fighters as well. Blitz simply continued sabotaging the separate machines with her sword, jamming it straight into their visual functions, rendering them blind. However, after a few machines, one of them finally had taken enough observations of the golden hedgehog, destroying and or setting out of function, its robot comrades. The machine took an unusual programming in use, and charged at Blitz. The golden hedgehog had just yanked her sword out of another fighter to see another one charge at her. It swung its chainsaw weapon at her, and Blitz took the same tactic she had done before, and dodged the weapon by landing on top of its arm, and jammed the sword into the head compartment. However one thing she had not anticipated was the fact that the machine continued to function. It swung its arm from beneath her feet, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the floor with a loud thud. Blitz gave a light moan in pain, but gazed up at the machine, only to see the horror of horrors. The fighter yanked the sword out of its head compartment, and dropped its own chainsaw weapon. Blitz thought for a moment that the fighter would use her own weapon against her, however, the machine took each end of the sword in hand, before it crashed the blunt side against its own compartment with such crashing force that it broke into two pieces with a loud metal screech.

The fighter´s plan had succeeded and the fading electrical powered computer made the assumption that now one enemy was made into a non-threat. It was horribly wrong. If hell existed, one could almost see a small portal to the place open up inside of Blitz´s eyes as she saw her beloved weapon get destroyed before her. The fighter tried to turn around and find other enemies, however it was completely stopped by the grab of a seemingly 'weak organic'. Blitz stared upon the fighter with an aura of bloody murder and death about her, grinning like a madman.

"That sword... Was custom made… I made it with my Little LeeLinn… That was mine… Completely…_Mine_" she said with a voice darker than Sauron from 'the lord of the rings' before she swung herself up on top of the machine. She quickly knelt down to where she had stabbed into the machines and without hesitation, placed all power she had in her body into her fist and rammed it through the whole, actually smashing through the already weakened metal and reached into the machinery of wiring and electricity. It was excruciatingly painful, but the golden hedgehog completely ignored it as she just grabbed around the largest and most volatile thing she could find inside, and ripped it out from the Fighter. She was basically ripping out the innards of the machine. The large chunk of computing that Blitz had ripped out with her bare hand was crackling with electricity and wires were all over the place, zapping at random things inside and outside of the machine, Blitz included.

Amy took a last swing of her hammer, crushing the last of the fighters into the ground, before she finally noticed what was happening to Blitz. The pink hedgehog gasped as she saw her constantly rip out more and more of the Fighter apart into complete scraps with the same hand with disregard of what happened to it.

Terrified, Amy ran towards Blitz and the poor fighter who had now crashed to the floor, where Blitz was now ripping its innards out like some sort of Alien movie, where humans and Aliens just was replaced by machines and an angry hedgehog. Amy ran up behind Blitz and grabbed around her, attempting to pull her away from the machine, but Blitz struggled.

"Let go of me! I'm going to rip this tin can to pieces!" She just yelled out while being dragged slowly away from the machine, kicking and screaming. Amy however shook her head.

"Blitz! Calm down! Look at your hand!" She tried to get through to the female hedgehog, however she didn't seem to listen. Her focus was still upon the poor broken machine who now actually ha more parts outside of it than inside of it. However Blitz had still not truly realized that her hand had suffered for her anger. Amy was firm however. "Blitz Listen to me! You have to stop right now-" she wanted to continue, but she was interrupted by a lot of continuous explosions.

Sonic and Shadow had finally gotten enough momentum and speed together to be able to, with great speed dash straight through a row of turrets each, leaving back only hedgehog sized holes in the machinery, which caused larger malfunctions and ignited the fuel and power sources, causing all of the towers to spontaneously combust as the hedgehogs ran through them.

Both hedgehogs made their best efforts to slow down afterwards, dropping down to a gliding motion, while digging their heels in the ground as their best breaks. Sonic was the first to look upon the burning wreaks of metal that formerly was gunturrets, and smirk. He raised a fist in victory.

"We got Em Shadow!" he proclaimed happily. However, Shadow´s attention was somewhere else. The same came to Sonic´s attention as he heard Amy calling out.

"Blitz is hurt!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX 5 miles away from the EGG facility XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The jungle seemed completely unknowing of what was happening less than a marathon away. All animals were doing their business, fearing nothing other than the normal predators. The area was just out to a cliff that had a beautiful view over the sea. The sun was slowly setting, leaving a golden glimmering trail on the surface of the water, like a great golden road one could run across all the way to the beauty of the sun.

Though the peace was broken by the sound of screeching metal retract from each other, as a pair of hydraulic pillars lifted up a hatch from the ground, revealing a secret exit, most likely leading to a tunnel all the way to the facility five miles away. Small amounts of dirk fell off the hatch as it was lifted up, and two figures immerged from the hatch.

None other than Luth and Flitch of the EGG. Both looked relatively calm ,despite the fact that both of them was armed. Luth was holding a black berretta and a suitcase beyond his normal clothes, his hair had gotten itself out of its normal position of being in a ponytail. Flitch was armed with the same weapon in his gloved hands, but had no suitcase. The two immerged blinkingly into the sunlight, shielding their eyes due to the longer exposure to artificial light and darkness relative to the outside. However a large grin formed upon Luth´s face as he saw the place they were. He calmly walked forwards towards the cliff and looked out upon the sunset.

"We are out… Fantastic…" he said before placing down the suitcase on the ground. He also holstered his berretta in a small holster within his jacket, and looked upon the golden road. "Beautiful scenery." He commented, crossing his arms. "However, Transport should be here… Why are they late?" he said with a hint of frustration in his voice. Flitch in the background shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"I… Do not know… But I know there is no way that GUN could find the passageway… So it would be safe to wait here…"

A slightly sullen face came over Luth as he heard the message from his friend. However, he simply put his hands into his pockets and looked out upon the sundown.

"If it is safe, We might as well enjoy Mother nature at its height… and Purity…"

"Purity?" Flitch questioned, tilting his head slightly. A smirk formed upon Luth´s face as he heard the confusion from his friend.

"Yes… Purity… Without Mobians… Like the world Soon will be…"

**OK I SWEAR The next will come out quicker, I have my last Exam here the 26****th****, so it will take a lot of my attention, however, I will Work my hardest to make the next chapter within my mental deadline ^^**


	15. Chapter 15 The end, Or is it?

**This, Is the final Chapter of the Fic… and I can in no way write it in a good enough way, or write it well enough to give you readers the emotions and excitement you deserve. I am absolutely horrible at finishing projects. But Let us try. Here everyone. Have the last chapter, and I shall lie my head upon the chopping block.**

**The Comrade is at your Mercy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX Egg Facility after the fight XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While most likely all the ruined pieces of metal in the hangar would most likely much rather have the attention that the three respectively blue, Pink and Black hedgehogs was giving the golden one, then the sad fate was that the metal was ruined robot, and the Golden hedgehog was a friend who was hurt.

Blitz was sitting up the wall, looking a bit uncomfortably up upon all the hedgehogs, almost hovering over her.

"Uhm… There is no need to panic, I am fine!" She said smiling a bit embarrassed, scratching the back of her head with her non-damaged hand. It was clear however that her other hand was hurt. Even through the gloves almost all Mobians wore, the black burn marks could be seen, and small amounts of red color was beginning to dot the glove. Even a small amount was rolling down his wrist.

Amy looked with great concern upon Blitz´s hand.

"Blitz, Let me have a l-" she tried to say but was immediately interrupted.

"You two go on… I'll look after her…"

No one had expected the person who said that to be Shadow. He still had his usual hard scowling face, but he knelt down besides Blitz, and took her wounded hand gently into his, looking it over a moment.

Amy and Sonic looked upon the scene with amazement, until they were caught by a certain glaring Shadow.

"Are you deaf? Go on, Eggman is still in possession of the most dangerous virus in the known world…"

"Oh, Uhm… Yes!" Both Amy and Sonic complied, before quickly setting off towards the hatch that Eggman had fled down earlier. Blitz looked upon the two running away, and moved to follow them, but was stopped as Shadow gently pushed her down again.

"Sit." He commanded though not as harshly as normal. He carefully took Blitz´s glove off, even as she gave off a slight winch as it was clearly painful. She bit into her lower lip, not wishing at all to show her pain. She was Blitz the hedgehog! She knew no pain! She attempted to convince herself, however that got increasingly hard and harder as more and more of the glove came off of her hand. Shadow slowly examined Blitz´s hand, looking it over for any other damages than the obvious bleeding part.

"Well, Not only do you Ruin Robots, You also ruin your hand… You´ve broken your wrist…" he commented before, to his luck, he noticed an emergency medkit placed upon the wall, just besides the emergency fire extinguisher. 'Egghead must have had less time than we thought… He usually throws these things out' He thought before opening the small cabinet, and took out the even smaller box. Blitz pouted as he returned.

"Well, It broke my sword!" She said trying to defend her position, but she winched again as Shadow grabbed her hand, and, right before her eyes, gently let his tongue glide across the inside of Blitz´s palm. She froze completely, feeling her heart begin to beat faster and seem to, much like a Rocket; slowly move higher and higher in her chest. "Wh-What are you doing?" She asked, keeping her composure as much as possible. As much as she enjoyed a good flirt, then licking someone was not something she usually did.

Finally, Shadow raised his eyes up to Blitz again.

"What do you think I am doing?" he asked, before slightly rougher than before, placed the end of a bandage into the palm of Blitz´s hand, her letting out a slight squirm in pain at the gesture, only to be followed by a hiss, as she could feel the presence of alcohol seep into the wound from the bandage.

"I am cleaning your wounds… Your hand is charred, and the bones are broken. The last thing you need is an infection." He said, before turning Blitz´s hand, to return the gesture to the other side. A small whimper escaped Blitz´s lips and she actually closed her eyes, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. His tongue felt so soothing upon her hand. It was like it was washing away the pain and tensing her at the same time. She tried to bury her face in her spare arm, but at the same time she couldn't. Even her decision to close her eyes were getting overruled now as she slowly peeked out and looked upon Shadow. That… Action was in theory so beastly. But at the same time, it made her feel so warm. Like he was caring for her. This was when she noticed it. When he finally began wrapping her hand fully, his lips were slightly upturning.

He was smiling.

This made Blitz giggle quite a bit, which caught Shadow´s confused attention.

"You´re smiling…" She said, looking at Shadow. He returned his scowl slightly, before taking focus upon the hand.

"And you are blushing…" he just said while trying to be focused upon wrapping up the hand. His own hands were working completely professionally and calmly bandaged up the hand, making it ready for a Doctor to do a full fix of it. This was when Blitz reached out her free hand and lifted up his head lightly, forcing their eyes to meet in a wonderful clash. Neither of them could stop each other from staring. Shadow once again felt his heartbeat increase, but tried again to dismiss it. It was ridiculous, he told himself.

This was however, when a smirk formed upon Blitz´s face. The same sort of smirk LL had when he was flirting.

"Stripes…" She simply said, before making that last an destiny changing pull. Shadow had almost no balance as She gave him a light yank and he was pulled forward at Blitz´s mercy, she merged her lips with his.

Shadow was baffled. He was almost completely decided upon this issue, and thought he would pull back, but as Blitz was still holding on to him, he only succeeded in tumbling around upon his back, ending up having her lie on top of him, their lips still merged. His heart was lodged in his throat and he was thoroughly convinced this was bad. That is until he realized. One part of him enjoyed this. The warm feeling of her lips, her embrace, the feeling of her heartbeat, the heat. And much like the Trojan horse was the final doom of the Trojans, this little part of him, opened the floodgate, and like a large amount of domino pieces, made him lose all his defenses.

He was no longer resisting, O contraire, he embraced her tightly, returning the heat and intensity of the kiss with just as much power as Blitz had introduced.

Blitz was completely lost in this experience. She had been the one to take the initiative, but she had not expected stripes to feel so… Wonderful. The taste of him, the feeling, that heartbeat that seemed to be racing along with her own like galloping horses heading for a finish line, it was indescribable.

This was a perfect moment.

Sadly, since apparently Chaos had something against perfection, so the moment was broken when Blitz tried to put slightly more power into the kiss, and ended up moving her damaged hand more towards Shadow´s back, but as he moved slightly she winched loudly in pain and quickly retracted that hand, hissing in pain.

Shadow was quick to rise up from the ground to a sitting position along with Blitz, who was now keeping her wounded hand close to her chest, and bit her lip in an attempt to keep herself from whimpering in pain. 'Pain is an illusion' she told herself mentally, but Shadow simply took her focus by lifting up her chin slightly and look her in the eyes.

"We better follow after Amy and the Faker… They might not be able to handle Eggman…" he said trying to move on the subject. While Blitz saw the logic, she could not believe what she was seeing. He was blushing. She began to wonder if he was not used to kissing, though she dismissed that idea. 'I mean look at him! He´s a total hunk… He must have hundreds of fans running after him' she thought but sighed and nodded at Shadow. He was right. She could make another move on him later, right now there were more important issues. This had just been a spur of the moment thing. But this one spur did spark some more hope for Blitz. She smiled confidently and rose to her feet, offering her healthy hand to Shadow.

"Let's go then… Stripes…" She said he last slightly purring.

**XXXXXX Down the hatch XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Both Sonic and Amy were prepared for the worst as they ran down the corridor that the hatch had led to. Barely five minutes of running had lead them to a large room filled once again with Eggfighters. Amy let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh Come on…"

A very well-known gloat was filling the air, and both Amy and Sonic felt the very familiar emotion known as deja-vu. A quick scan around the room revealed that this once was a very large storage, though now It was filled with fighters, and Eggman was once again hovering in his ship.

"Well hello, Sonic! Can I interest you in a course of YOUR IMMINENT DEMISE!" he said superiorly. However a smirking Sonic retaliated.

"No thanks, Eggy, I'm on a diet." This kind of mockery was not something Eggman had ever liked about Sonic.

"You Smug little Spikeball… I will wipe that smug face off of your skull!" he yelled out in frustration.

Amy however crossed her arms.

"We still haven't heard your plan Egghead…" She commented but Sonic simply shrugged.

"He always has a plan, And it fails every time, why is it so different this time?" he asked with his usual confidence. Eggman crackled slightly again.

"Why, because I already have control of enough Mellitus canisters to spread a pandemic over the entire continent! That's why!" He pressed a small button on his keyboard, revealing a much larger holographic screen in the room, broadcasting the images of a Large Zeppelin with Eggmans Familiar mustache and face on the side of it. It did not take much for both Sonic and Amy to realize that was where he had the containers. They were flying over the sea, heading towards Empire City. This simply could not be good. The Evil doctor grinned and lifted up his hand.

"All I have to do, Is to press this button and-"

"Doctor, Doctor… I humbly request that you-" a voice interrupted the doctor. It revealed itself to be his small assistant machine, the small red sphere bot, but it was just as quickly interrupted again.

"Shut up you bucket of bolts! I am in the middle of my Victory here!" He yelled at it. The small machine cowered under the terror of its master, but it lifted a finger slightly.

"B-but-"

"NO BUTS!" He yelled before slamming his hand into the machine, forcing it down into its dormant state again. The evil scientist then cleared his throat.

"Now… where was I?" He questioned. Sonic simply crossed his arms and looked up upon the scientist.

"You were about to say how you surrender and give all the containers back" Sonic said smugly. However this only aided to frustrate Eggman further.

"NOU! You…. Blisteringly idiotic Hedgehog!" He yelled a moment, before calming down again. "This is the moment where you surrender!" he said, grinning like the madman he was.

"And why would I do that?" questioned Sonic… The Mad inventor simply grinned and pressed another button upon his keyboard.

"OR else This one dies!" He yelled only to reveal the hideous image of A large robot fly forth in the middle of the room. It was ta sort of tentacle robot, egg-shaped of course, however its power in this case was the fact that What it had in its arms. LL.

He looked so pathetic and completely ruined. He was not dressed at all, and he was barely conscious. Small red dots spattered most of his chest and arms. Whoever had caused that had not seemingly been very thorough with their cleaning. Sonic and Amy was too far away to see, but there were clear marks upon the skin of his chest, behind his fur, of surgical intervention.

"If you don't surrender, then I will press this button and Kill him!" he yelled with great superiority. "Now… Will you do as I say?" he yelled before letting his finger hovering over one of the buttons on his keyboard. Sonic stared upon the inventor a moment. Before letting out a large smirk.

"No…" he just said… This caused much confusion upon the inventors face.

"What? he questioned. Sonic simply shifted back and forth slightly.

"Because you forgot one thing… There are two of us…" He said grinning. Amy besides Sonic, simply returned his grin and nodded at Sonic.

"Exactly! We are two… and We are going to defeat you… Then we are going to Save LL and then, just to finish off, we are going to save Empire City…" Amy said with great determination, but her will only became stronger as Sonic smiled and said.

"Together."

A small tear came to one of Amy´s eyes as she heard that faithful word come from Sonic. Even if it was not much, it was the first in a long time she had heard something similar from him. She smiled happily and nodded at him.

"Together". She said before grapping more firmly around her Hammer, and looking up at Eggman. "Now… would you let go of LL?" She asked slowly assessing the room, seeing what their options were. Since the eggbots were in the way between them and LL and Egggman, it could be troublesome, but they thought they would be able to handle it. Eggman was in no way happy about their outburst.

"You accursed little rodents!" He yelled out and stared down upon the button. "You would let your Friend Die?" he asked, actually appalled. However a small strained voice could be heard giggling. Eggman turned his head to see that it was LL. The Yellow hedgehog was awake, but clearly strained. He was his eyes was barely open and his voice was clearly pained as he laughed.

"No they would not…" he said before letting out another pained cough. "They… Simply knows calculated risks…" he said smiling at the two, before coughing once again. Eggman stared upon his prisoner.

"What do you mean!" he yelled out to his prisoner. He then just looked down, noticing Sonic and Amy had already begun their attack. Sonic the two were sprinting forwards, holding hands while they charged towards the eggbots. However as they were almost there, Amy slammed her hammer into the ground and propelled them both upwards, like she had done to send him behind the turrets earlier. So now both of them were making somersaults over the eggfighers, each of them heading in their own direction. Amy heading to Eggman, and Sonic heading for LL.

Eggman stared upon the two and one could almost see the reflection of Amy in his eyes as she made a mighty swing of her hammer and sent the inventor and his hovercraft flying straight on top the wall with ear crushingly loud crash. Sonic in the meantime had landed upon the tentacle robot, and simply began twirling around; making one of his old signature moves, spin Dash. However this started with a spin on top of the Robot, and the moment he had sped enough up, he spun around on the egg-shaped machine, Defying gravity and any metal that was in the way of him, and that metal was of then the Robot´s arms. The arms were ripped out like bacon at a barbecue. Soon nothing was keeping up LL and he began to fall towards the ground, only to be catcher by Sonic who was already down there, catching the male hedgehog in his arms, LL being surprisingly light considering he was a male hedgehog. LL was barely conscious, but he did give a light smile at Sonic as he felt the warm arms of the Hero, and was confident that he was not calling anymore.

"Thank you… For catching me…" he gave the light comment, before leaning his head against the Hedgehog´s chest, giving in to his clear lack of strength and energy. He Sonic looked a bit worried at the Hedgehog. Knowing that he was sick did not make him feel any better about his previous behavior but that was another thing for another day. He quickly ran towards Amy who was standing confidently with her hammer, still Holding LL in his arms. The two exchanged a quick nod before going over to Egghead who was now basically lodged into the wall. He A small groan could be head from The inventor that was quite pained, having just been slammed into a concrete wall, and actually making a nice little imprint of his mash into the wall. He quite comically pulled his face out of the wall, and staggerd back and forth a moment, not having any sense of balance or if those birds circling his head was real or not. He when he finally shoot his head and looked for his controls he was QUITE dismayed to find two things. One, Most of them had been ruined, Two, Sonic and Amy were standing over him and both had quite great smirks upon their faces. For half a second he did think that they complimented each other quite well, however, he went back to his evil scheming mind and clenched his fists.

"Ggrgrrrrr Curse you Sonic!" He yelled out again, only earning another chuckle from the blue hedgehog.

"Well you keep saying that." He said, before placing a foot upon the man's Back. "You have lost egghead, Better surrender, and call off those incoming Eggfighters." He said, his smirk still plastered across his face.

The mad inventor looked like he could explode at any second now; however he sullenly lowered his head and reached for his controls, pressing a few keys, making the Eggfighters stop in their tracks. Sonic grinned a bit and removed his foot from Egghead back.

"Well that was good Eggman… Great to see that you play nice…" He said however he was interrupted as he heard a small crackle build up from Eggman.

"You think I'm playing fair?" he asked looking up upon Sonic, with Malice in his eyes. His hands were directly upon the controls. "Have you forgotten something?" He asked, before letting one finger rest upon one button. "The release button is still intact" he said causing both Amy and Sonic´s eyes to widen, but before they could do anything, Eggman oppressed it and yelled out.

"Even if you catch me! The entire City area of Empire city will be infected with Mellitus! And Millions of Mobians will be removed! And make way for the Eggman Empire! Muhahahah!" He crackled loudly, his voice resonating off of the wall, creating a strange echo in the room and he continued for quite a while, Sonic and Amy Looking both quite defeated. They had not been able to stop him… For the first time? Had… Egggman… won? They mentally questioned, until though both of then noticed something. One of Eggmans screens was showing the Zeppelin where the containers supposedly were. And… It had not changed? Even Eggman noticed this. He pressed the button again, nothing happened… He then pressed it again, and again and again and again and again. But nothing happened.

WHAT!" He yelled out. He then pressed another button, making the small red sphere robot come out of what was the remains of its home.

"STATUS !" He yelled at the tiny and terrified machine. "Why Is the Zeppelin not operational!" He asked degradingly at the machine. It cowered below hits creator.

"Controls of Zeppelin 0 % operational…. Contact lost to Zeppelin 10 minutes ago. I… I tried to make the report to you Doctor, But you did not liste-"

WHAAAAAAAAATTT!" Yelled out Eggman and slammed his clenched fist into the little machine. "WHY IS IT NOT OPERATIONAL!"He asked yelling. It was actually quite Comical if it was not such a serious subject at most a small snigger formed upon Sonic´s face, however both He and Amy looked upon the machine, wishing to know as well. The tiny invention kept on its cowering. It was truly afraid.

"A-a-a-a-a-as I said, We lost contact with the Zeppelin about 10 minutes ago… And… it seems that something has taken the containers… and the zeppelin…" the small robot said, awaiting dire retribution from its lord and creator. Eggman sent his eyes over to his screen.

"But there is a live feed right there! I can see the zeppelin Is still flying!" he said, not being able to believe the robot. However the machine looked up upon its master.

"It is a virus Master, I-I-I tried to sound the alarm, but you slammed me back into the computer-"

"!" a glass shattering scream of frustration sounded from Eggman as he slammed his hand into the Robot and sent it straight into a dormant state again. He then just slammed his head into the ground in pure defeat. "Urgh what's the point…" He groaned, gaining a curious look from Both Amy and Sonic. The blue hedgehog then quickly took the time to motion slightly towards LL.

"Amy, could you take care of LL?" he asked, placing the yellow hedgehog down upon the ground carefully. Amy nodded in compliance and stepped over to LL, kneeling down besides the poor and exhausted hedgehog. Meanwhile Sonic went on to restrain Eggman and smash up the controls for safety´s sake. This was the moment that Amy noticed the signs of surgery. Her eyes widened and gently pushed a bit of LL´s fur away and looked down upon his chest. It had been clearly been opened, but it had also quite neatly been closed up again. It was nicely stitched together, and despite the magnitude of the opening, whoever had been operating upon LL had clearly been a professional. One really had to focus hard to find the signs. She then placed her hand upon him, trying to feel his heartbeat. A sense of dread came over her as she felt the extremely slow pulse, and as she leaned more down to listen a bit, she heard the wheezing of his lungs.

He was on his last…

"Hey! Is everything Ok?" a voice asked rather loudly. Amy turned her head back and noticed Shadow and Blitz come down the hatch as well, along with a fully armed Team of Gun Soldiers.

As Sonic stepped away from Eggman and brushed his fur lightly as if to show he was done, Shadow gave a nod to one of the agents.

"Agent Jack, Take care of Eggman." He said making the man Salute and give a "Yes sir!" before sending the order on to his teammates, and finally complying. Both Shadow and Blitz walked towards Amy, however Blitz ran the moment she noticed LL. She didn't just run, she sprinted. When she was barely a meter away she dropped to her knees and slid the rest of the way, looking down upon her golden brother.

"LeeLinn?" She asked, her voice slightly shaky as she was already tearing up. She didn't care about anyone seeing this; she immediately hugged around her brother and held him close against her, ignoring her ruined hand. "Now now, don't play right now LeeLinn… You´re gonna be alright…" She whispered to her twin, tears beginning to trickle down her face. She was relieved to feel his heart still beating, but the relief disappeared faster than a few drops of water in a heat wave, when she felt the horribly slow beating. Even worse when she heard his lungs barely functioning.

'Why' She questioned mentally. She had just lost her brother for three years, and then she had found him. Only to lose him less than hours later. This could not be happening. Her beloved LeeLinn, her only brother, her twin. He was all the family she had, and now it was disappearing.

"It's not fair…" she mumbled at first, but then repeated. "It's not fair!" She yelled this time, her voice hoarse and tears streaming down her face.

Amy stepped back in order to give Blitz some air, and Sonic walked over, placing a hand upon her shoulder. Amy felt an enormous weight fall upon her shoulders. This… was not a pleasant scene. She mentally cursed her Empathy, and felt her eyes welling up as well. And that was before she remembered how much he had helped her. No matter how she looked upon it, he was a dear friend. He had simply jumped into her life, and had become quite a person to lean up against. She was able to keep herself from any direct crying or weeping as Sonic had placed a hand upon her shoulder, and she turned to hug the hedgehog. Had the situation not been like this, she would have been surprised to feel Sonic´s arms fold around her, holding her in comfort.

Sonic looked upon the two golden hedgehogs. He could not help but feel bad. He had actually attacked LL once, and he had thought such horrible things of him. He had begun to think of him as a meddler and a rival, one who should just be removed because he only made things worse. But all these bad thoughts came back to haunt him now, looking upon this pathetic spectacle, with him in his sisters arms and unconscious.

Shadow seemed unmoved by the scene; he was focused as always, but not sociopathic. He could feel their emotions, and especially Blitz´s sadness for the potential loss of her brother. He however, decided to take action.

"Bring a Stretcher… We have someone dying here…" He said into the communicator.

**XXXXXXX At the Cliff with Flitch and Luth XXXXXXXXXXX**

Finally the silence was broken as a ringtone with the company tune sounded. Luth was still standing by the edge of the cliff at this time, enjoying the world at its full and beautiful splendor. Flitch on the other hand, had been prancing back and forth slightly, still holding on to his pistol, and often sending a look down towards the tunnel, being not sure if he saw something or not, but he didn't say anything. When the phone rang, he finally let his attention fall upon the device and lifted it up, seeing it was a secret number. He knew what this meant, and a knot formed itself in his throat.

"It's the board…" he said, looking over at Luth. The man turned around and looked upon his friend. He didn't even seem to be bothered by this fact. He simply took a few calm steps forwards Flitch, holding out his hand.

"Hand it over then" he said casually. Flitch complied and handed his friend the phone, who immediately answered it. "Luth here… May I question as to why our transportation is not here yet?" He questioned, quite arrogantly. On the other end, a voice answered, but it was once again obscured, censored and covered up. A security protocol, in order to protect them from getting discovered. Something Luth didn't bother to follow right now.

"Luth… It is good to hear your voice again Friend… I wish to apologize on behalf of the board of all the things we have put you through. You know how one has to protect ones shareholders…" the voice said, emotion and recognition completely removed, nothing could indicate who it was, but Luth still knew.

"Well Friend… I will accept your apology once Flitch and I have been transported back to safety and get on with the agenda." He pointed out, while calmly walking around with the phone, heading for the Cliffside again, looking over the water. If the other voice was not obscured one would be able to hear its questioning tone.

"Get on with the agenda?" the voice questioned. "And which agenda might that be, Mister Luth?" it simply asked, which caused Luth to almost glare at the phone.

"The agenda… We have the possibilities to create the most dangerous and most deadly decease in the history of Mobius, and we can Direct it! With the right work, we can Rid ourselves of those Filthy Mobians!" He almost yelled into the phone. On the other end of the phone, a person was sitting before a screen as his or her phone. The person got a grim expression upon its face. A sigh escaped its lips before it pressed in a few commands upon the keyboard.

"Luth… I believe you have taken your own agenda and made that the agenda of the board…" the voice said, slightly more drained of emotion than before, while still typing in commands.

Back by the Cliffside, Flitch in the background got a small beeping sound from his pocket, and looked down seeing his pager. He almost never used this, but it was more covert when needed. He looked upon the message and his heart sank. Luth did not notice this, and simply got more aggressive at the Sound of the voice.

"Listen here, Friend, Or Friends! Depends on how many of you slimy scumbags are listening… This was My plan… My work… My Company who got upon the line… It is up to ME What I want to do with it!" he yelled out into the phone. "Do you have any idea how many humans have lost their jobs, their homes, their Happiness simply because some Fucking ANIMAL pranced in with some sort of Superhuman skill?" he asked with spitting hatred. "Do you know how many people have suffered because of Simple Animals! How many times have Psychopaths Like Eggman attacked our cities simply for Revenge upon that 'Hero' Sonic?" He continued to growl into the phone. If he could see the person on the other end, he would see their sad expression, and lowered head, folding their fingers into their lap.

"No Mister Luth… We do not know how many… But we must underline the Board Policy… This was for Profit… Nothing else" the person said, before leaning back into their chair. "That sickness, If it could be tweaked so it would not be curable, but we were to sit upon all the medicine for it, It would create and insane demand, and where demand is, We will supply. The free market at its best." The voice simply said but was interrupted by Luth again.

"But nothing will have changed! We have the chance to remove the Mobians for good! The chance to create fear, Wars, Political movements!... We could control the world!" he yelled out again, only to be stopped as he heard a small chuckle become louder and louder on the other end.

"Oh Luth… You don't get it… You never got it…" the voice said, a small grin forming upon their face. "We already control the world… We always have…" the voice said before pressing another button upon its keyboard. "But It seems you will never get it either Luth… I am so sorry Friend… You were so promising…" the voice said, giving a light sigh. "As things stand now… I have no choice, but to remove you from the board…" he voice said sadly, causing Luth´s eyes to gape wide open.

"You what?" he asked, hardly able to believe what he heard. A last sigh escaped the other side.

"Goodbye Luth… it was nice knowing you… And… Im truly, truly sorry… I really am…" the voice said, before everything was interrupted.

Bang.

A shock shot through Luth´s body and all air seemed to exit his lungs at once. His eyes was wide open as he looked down himself, seeing the small red spot upon the left side of his chest simply becoming a larger and larger patch through his shirt. That smell was unmistakable, even if he didn't feel anything. He grasped at his chest and desperately tried to inhale the vial oxygen. He had been shot. The man fell to his knees and looked over his shoulder, seeing the still smoking pistol in the hands of none other than Flitch who simply had a dead expression upon his face. Luth could not believe this, the phone gliding out of his hand and calmly landing upon the grass with a little thud, while he struggled both to keep himself upon his knees, and to understand.

"W-… Why?" he simply asked, even beginning to feel blood begin to clock up a bit of his airways, causing him to cough up the life necessary substance upon the ground, him cracking forwards slightly, while still staring upon his spectacle wearing friend.

Flitch closed his eyes a moment and fixed his glasses before walking towards the dying Luth, just kneeling down to pick up his own cellphone, before answering.

"You brought this upon yourself… We tried to stop you… But you wouldn't listen…" he simply but coldly said, before rising up again, looking away from Luth, not daring to look him in the eyes. He then picked up the suitcase and took a step away, wishing to leave, but Luth grasped around his leg, trying to say something, but it just ended up being pained coughs and growls. Flitch looked down upon the miserable, dying man, and pulled his leg away from him.

"When the heart is pierced, you have on average 6 minutes left to live in…" he said, this time, actually staring him in the eyes. "Use that time wisely… Think about what you have done…" he said before turning around to walk away. He could barely contain himself. Flitch felt everything and nothing at the same time…

He could not bear to look upon that scene for too long. He was just so miserable, and yet… So filled with potential. And all that potential was now spilling upon the ground without having it be used. It was tragic. Beyond tragic. He just wanted to leave now. His pager had told him to do the deed and head for a secondary pickup point. He just wanted to get away from this. But then he heard a splash. He turned around, seeing the place where Luth had been dying, and saw just a large red patch of blood upon the ground where he had been, and Luth had gone. Flitch could not stop himself from run back and look over the cliff. He looked down and saw the waves brushing against the cliffs but nothing else. He… had disappeared into the blue waves.

Just like that…

The life of 'Luth Haeson' had ended. In a sea of blue.

Flitch felt, nothing. And it was horrible.

It was like there was nothing in his chest. No heartbeat, no breathing, No bodily functions no nothing. It had all just ended with seeing this, end.

His hands were shaking as he slowly reached up to take off the his glasses, and gently rub his eyes, trying to get himself to focus. He wasn't crying. He couldn't cry. But why? Luth was his friend and now… He is gone. A completely shaken Flitch stared upon his glasses again. The questions he had asked himself only earlier this week again.

'Why am I doing this? Am I greedy? Is it professionalism? Is it loyalty?' he questioned, but no answers seemed to come. He did not understand himself any more now than back then. He was still a mystery to himself. His own actions seeming inhuman and alien, but yet it was his own actions.

Finally, he placed his spectacles back upon his nose when he heard the sound that much resembled a helicopter motor. He looked up and his thoughts had been confirmed, his transport was now flying just above him, and slowly descended towards him. It was a small helicopter, just two seats in the front and a small compartment behind the cockpit. Animals in the area ran away due to the noise of the propellers and the large 'monster' that was incoming. The feeling of the air getting pushed away by the helicoptors propellers was enough to make the man cover his eyes slightly, before he picked up the all-important suitcase that this had been about, before slowly boarding the machine, sitting down in the back area. There was no one other than the pilots, so he had to close the door on his own and he did, before heavily sitting down upon the leather seats that was available.

He had barely been able to make himself comfortable before the Co-Pilot came out from the cockpit with a small laptop in his hands, reaching it out to Flitch.

Flitch first raised an eyebrow questioningly, but then the man said. "Message from the board." He calmly said, before handing the device over and getting back into the cockpit. Flitch looked down upon the small laptop, and opened it, getting a small image upon the screen of the board Logo. Once again, the anonymous voice sounded.

"Flitch… This… is more of a private message… I wish to offer my apologies for what you had to do… We didn't really want things to come to this…" the voice said, if it had not been obscured, one would be able to sense the sincerity of the person. Flitch closed his eyes a moment and lowered his head, gathering his throughts before looking back into the small camera, built into the Laptop.

"He sealed his fate the moment he killed those doctors… I… Don't feel bad for him…" he said, though it was clearly not true. He swallowed his spit and just tried to push the thought from his mind. The best way to do that was to move on to the next subject.

"Sir… May I ask what is our next course of action?" he questioned calmly, pushing away his emotions and focusing on his professionalism. One could almost hear the voice do the same as it pushed some papers away.

"For now… We bide our time and wait… The board have stolen the canisters from under Eggman´s nose and we also have the sample from the Subject… So for now the plan is to hide each said items and bide our time, making sure that neither the board, nor you will be suspected of anything…" the voice calmly said, explaining the plan. Flitch bit into his lower lip a moment before asking.

"What about the Subject? Would it have been better if he was dead Like Luth wanted?" he questioned. A few precious seconds were completely silent, before the voice answered.

"Maybe… But I believe we have ruined this Mobian´s life enough… Also, If he is rescued, then the world will see it as a small victory in the fight against Eggman." It explained calmly before the person on the other end slowly rose from its chair, though Flitch could only hear this.

"The EGG Will be investigated by the police, but they will find nothing, and those who knew anything are dead, except for the subject and his savior… They will not be a threat to the board though. Only to the EGG itself… And you of all people should know, that even if this had not happened, the EGG would not survive…" the person slowly stated, before walking over towards its window, staring out upon the city from the high tower the board was occupying. The person opened their jacket and pulled out a cigarette, before lighting it, taking a deep breath of air through the nicotine filled stress reliever. The person listened as the computer answered again with Flitch´s uncensored voice came through.

"So the EGG will simply… Cease…" he stated. The person in the room blowing out a large amount of smoke before nodding to itself.

"Yes… And no one will be able to tie the board together with the EGG… Everything ends, everyone´s happy…"

…

…

There was no answer for a little while before finally Flitch came through.

"And Me sir?... What will become of me?"

…

…

… "Flitch… I want to meet you in person… Come to me… Don't worry, Everything will be all right."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX LATER, Station Square Hospital XXXXXXXXXXX**

The halls were filled with Doctors, Nurses and patients walking back and forth between rooms, doing what they were respectively to do. The hospital was quite modern, newly made and the halls were still shining from its newness and its modern feel. Not that bad for a public hospital.

Just outside a certain room were the group gathered. Tails and Cream was sitting on a pair of chairs, holding each other´s hands, while Sonic and Amy was sitting on another pair of chairs, though not holding hands. Blitz was on her feet though, constantly pacing back and forth, biting into the tip of her thumb out of nervousitey. Really doing her best NOT to go to the nearest pub and break the nose of some unlucky sods. Her one hand was wrapped up in bandages, this time applied by an actual doctor, and not just Shadow. He was right; she had broken her wrist and a few bones inside of the hand.

Shadow was not present in the hospital, as he had been put in charge of the case In GUN, so he had to be back at the base, and Eggman did after all still need to be locked up.

Though there were a bunch of people talking in the hall, since there were also other people waiting for the news of their loved ones, then this group was clearly the gloomiest. None of them said anything. Tails and Cream were simply looking nervous and looking between the clock and each other. Amy was leaned back and had her hands folded in her lap, not saying a word either. Sonic was not saying anything, but his speedy genes could not keep his foot from at least tapping the floor slightly, giving a constant sound of his shoes hitting the ground. Many would be stressed by this tapping sound, but the peak of stress was already reached, so no one bothered to stop Sonic. Blitz was beyond herself. She was never one to bite her nails, but she had just begun in combination with this situation. She had also been walking back and forth on the same path for the past hours now; one could practically see a small ditch being dug in the floor where she was walking. The only times she changed her walking was when a Doctor or a nurse walked in or out of the room, but there was no answer to get from them, and this had happened for two hours now.

Finally, the sound of the door clicking open turned everyone´s attention to the doctor exiting the room, an elderly Spagonian man in a doctors outfit and with a clipboard under his arm. He had light green eyes and his hair was all but gone except a few a few strands. He looked upon the group, but was first assaulted with Blitz walking up to him.

"How is he?" she asked quickly. The doctor scratched himself behind his ear a moment and lifted up the clipboard.

"He is fine…" he said, causing an even louder silence from the group.

"He is?" Blitz asked, hardly able to believe it. The Doctor simply nodded his head. Blitz sent her eyes back to the group, seeming just as confused as her, before looking back at the doctor. "Can we see him?" she asked almost pleadingly.

"Yes, You can… but please be quiet… he is sleeping…" he explained before opening the door. The entire group walked inside to see their friend. Blitz was the first one walking over there, looking down upon her golden brother. He had been cleaned up for any blood and seemed a bit fresher, but as the doctor said, he was sleeping. He had a small drop in his arm, making sure to give him the necessary liquid to survive and rejuvenate. The group could barely believe their own eyes as they looked upon their friend, seeing that he was still alive. Though it unnerved them all to hear that his lungs did not seem any less ruined and his breathing was in no way better. Blitz reached down to hold her brother´s hand while Amy and Sonic turned to the Doctor.

"What do you mean he is fine? He does not seem fine at all." Sonic was the one to first ask. The doctor however looked over at the patient.

"His heat is still beating, and his lungs function. While it still seems the cells in his body are infected, and his arteries have taken quite a beating due to that, then he is alive, and is most likely going to survive. Incredible…" he mumbled, earning a raised eyebrow from Amy.

"Incredible?" she questioned before getting the doctors eyes to return to her.

"We did some examinations and scans, and it shows that a relative large chunk of the heart is missing. About the same size of a cent of heat tissue is missing." He explained, causing Tails to turn around appalled.

"But no one would be able to survive that!" He exclaimed slightly, earning a nod from the Doctor.

"Exactly, that is why we continued on with taking some scans, and well, the scans also showed something else." He said, flipping a page on the clipboard. "It seems that the place that had missing tissue, have been sealed up again. By a patch." He once again explained, but, as before, Tails interrupted.

"A patch? I didn't think that it was possible to literally patch the heart?" he questioned, before then giving a light surprised look. "You don't mean you found-"

"Yes we did…" the doctor answered even before Tails could finish. He then turned his clipboard around and handed it to Tails.

"Nano-Carbon-Fibers" he said, this time earning the confusion of everyone, including Blitz that was now looking upon the doctor. He cleared his throat and explained. "Lately, an experimental patch has been released to certain doctors for heart surgeries, which consists mainly of Nano-Carbon-Fibers. It's extremely small and very thin; however it has the properties of being able to be placed upon the heart without causing more damage. Beyond that it actually kick-starts a process of creating new heart cells, a procedure almost never heard of in the medical profession." He said, gesturing with his hands while explaining. "It is still upon experimental level, and that means that… Whoever placed this… Really wanted the patient to live." He said before looking back at LL, just lying there upon the bed.

These information was really boggling Tails' mind.

"But… Why would they give him this?" He questioned.

"Perhaps I can answer that…" a voice said, everyone turning to the door.

Shadow was there.

The dark hedgehog stepped calmly inside, his eyes hovering over the patient in the bed, before looking back at the group. "The GUN teams that searched the facility found most of the employees dead, and most of them have been confirmed that they have been killed by Eggshooters, however, there were two, who was murdered at point blank. With a Normal Pistol." He explained, as he finally reached the group and shifted his weight slightly, crossing his arms. "Those two were most likely the doctors Operating upon him…" he said, earning a small gasp from Cream.

"S-So…" she begun, having gotten a theory. "H-H-he was supposed to die, but his Doctors would not allow that?" She questioned. Shadow simply shrugged.

"We don't know yet… But it sounds viable…" He said, before looking over at the golden hedgehog. Everyone's eyes rested at different places, Sonic and Amy looking slightly confused between each other, while Tails was completely taken by the test results the doctor had handed him. It should be impossible to survive missing that much of the heart. Though it might not sound like much, But the heart is a muscle, and a muscle, much like a rubber band, will most likely collapse if you make just a little whole in the middle. But that guy was still alive. As he looked over, noticing Blitz was still sitting by the bed and gently holding her Brothers hand.

'Everything added up in the end…' he told himself, smiling slightly and handing back the results to the doctor. Before anyone could say anything else though until the doctor himself took the word.

"I'm sorry, I know you each are worried, but it would be best if you could give him some time for himself. He needs peace and rest…" the doctor said, causing frowns to appear on a few different faces. Blitz, clenched LL´s hand a moment, but reluctantly rose from her chair, and slowly walked away, heading out of the room along with the rest of the group who was just as reluctant. Well, almost the entire group. Amy was on the way out, until she felt a small thug of her hand. When she turned to see who it was who had taken her hand, her heartbeat began hammering faster, as she noticed it was Sonic. And not only that, He looked like he was… Nervous? Sonic the Hedgehog Nervous?

"Uhm… Amy, Could you wait a moment?" he asked, biting into his lower lip a moment, before looking over to see the others having left the room. The doctor sent a slightly judging look after Sonic, but as Sonic motioned him to leave, he simply sighed. He guessed the hedgehog would leave the room in a few moments anyhow. He closed the door, and left Sonic and Amy alone in the room with LL upon the bed.

The two standing hedgehogs were both awkwardly looking off in different directions, Amy folding her hands together in front of her, while Sonic was scratching the back of his head, running his hand through his own quills. They both were seemingly wordless, and the tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Finally, Sonic swallowed his spit and clenched one fist to force it out of him.

"Amy… I… Have to admit I have treated you… Horribly…" He said looking genuinely embarrassed and actually lowered his head. Though these words earned Amy´s unbridled attention, her eyes staring upon the blue hedgehog in amazement. Sonic continued.

"You have always been there for me since I saved you from Metal Sonic… and… I have always been running away from you… I thought you would always be there, and that I would never have to do anything in order to have… My dear friend by me…" he said, which was quite crushing for Amy a moment. Friend. Did she just get Friend-Zoned? She mentally questioned, and was already giving up all hope, when Suddenly Sonic continued.

"But I was Wrong…" he admitted, a horrible tight feeling in his stomach beginning to loosen slightly. "I… Kept on telling myself that you could do what you want, and that I would be happy for whatever you did… Since you were my Friend and all… But I was wrong…" He bit into his lower lip a moment, considering to back out with his tail between his legs right now. But he couldn't. He had to say this.

"So when LL came into the picture, I tried to convince myself that It was good for you, and that then I was happy, and that you would not have to chase me… But… But…" He finally let it go. "I realized that I WANTED you to chase me…" he said, his stomach truly tightening now. Everything was resting upon his wording, and if he said this wrong, Perhaps his message would come across the wrong way. That could not happen! He Continued.

"The moment you began to lose that tiny bit of interest for me, I felt something I thought I never would feel… Horrible Jealousy… I was jealous LL for being able to have those talks with you, with your focus upon him… I was jealous of how he… he... he could kiss you…" he said clenching both his fists and desperately grasping on to his focus.

"I realized I wanted to keep you to myself! And I know how horribly Selfish that is… But… But-" he was interrupted however, as something happened. He felt Amy´s warm hands upon his own. Her warm presence getting closer, and she stared into his eyes.

"Sonic…" She said sincerely, her own eyes welled up with tears. Having listened to all that. The two were staring into each other's eyes intensively, not moving from their respective spots. The first one to take action, was finally Sonic, who tightened his grasp upon one of Amy´s hands.

"Amelia Rose The hedgehog…" his voice said, in no way able to contain his emotions and it was quite shaky. "Will you please forgive me, and Go out with me?" He asked, almost falling to his knees.

The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife, and was only broken by that action of closure. Amy gave a small nod, while tears of happiness still streaming down her cheeks.

"Of course I will…" she just said, her voice extremely shaky. She could barely contain herself, nor barely believe what had happened. It only became that notch more unbelievable when Sonic closed that last distance between the two, and placed his lips squarely upon hers. Amy felt as if her heart exploded and her mind went blank. Her immediate reaction was simply to grab around Sonic, and pull him into such a deep embrace that she could practically feel his heartbeat through her own chest.

Sonic returned the embrace and had the same blankness of mind. He could barely believe he had been able to do this, nor could he believe that he had not done this any sooner. The sensation he was feeling was indescribable. Amy´s embrace, her lips upon his own. It was all overwhelming him.

All this would have been perfect and so much longer, had the moment not been broken by a loud clearing of the throat.

"Excuse me…" the voice said, causing both hedgehogs to blush immensely and turn to see a Mobian Nurse with a tray of food. He was a male Rabbit with completely white fur, and in the usual white uniform as well that went along with the profession. "The patient is supposed to Get Rest, Not have a pair of lovers eat each other." He said with a firm voice before walking in to place the food on the side table. Both hedgehogs were quite embarrassed and immediately found themselves on their feet and on the way out of the room. The nurse followed them out and closed the door behind him, giving them both a stern look.

"Uhm… Sorry…" Sonic said first, still holding Amy´s hand, while scratching the back of his head with his spare hand. The Nurse simply sighed and waved a hand dismissively.

"Apology accepted, Just please keep your lovers affairs outside the patients' room… You may know the patient personally, but there are still hospital policies!" He said firmly, placing both his hands upon his hips. Amy this time was the one to talk.

"We will do that… Sorry again…" she squinted her eyes slightly and looked upon his nametag. "Sayo… We will just be leaving now then…" she said, before pulling slightly at Sonic´s hand, beginning to walk for the exit. Both of them had quite big grins plastered on their faces and was radiating pure happiness. Sayo was left back by LL´s room and sighed.

"Lovebirds…" he commented grumpily before continuing his workday.

**XXXXXXXXXXX A Few Days later XXXXXXXXXX**

It had caused quite a stir when Tails´ phone had rung and a nurse from the hospital on the other end had told him that LL was awake. Most of the group took their day off to visit their golden friend to see if he was alright, Except for Shadow, who was still on duty with paperwork about that which would for future references be known as "The EGG Incident". Knuckles and Rouge. Those two had other issues on hand apparently.

Sonic and Amy was there however. The two was walking hand in hand and was still smiling quite a bit. Sonic was still a bit embarrassed about public displays of affection, but he would not deny that he enjoyed them none the less. Amy had been beaming ever since the day at the hospital. She now had her Sonic, and not only that, He cared for her as well. And she could thank LL for this, for opening both her and Sonic´s eyes.

Tails and Cream was also along, Cream dressed like usual, but Tails was still wearing a special pair of flight glasses he almost never used on land, so it showed that he had dropped all on hand in order to get to the hospital. The pairs met up at the room where Blitz was already there. She practically had been living in the hospital as she had visited her brother every day since they had brought him there. She was dressed slightly different today, instead of her Hot pants she had a pair of loose shorts on and a longer T-shirt. She wasn't interested in looks today. She was just wearing for convenience.

They all greeted each other and then went to open the door, but were faced with something they had not prepared for.

LL wasn't there.

Almost everyone dropped their jaws and Blitz almost turned the room upside down, panicking looking under every surface.

"Where is LeeLinn!" she Exclaimed before looking back at the rest of the group, where Sonic had immediately taken the command.

"Everyone split up, Blitz you take the top floors, I'll take these. Tails, You and Cream try and question the personnel and Amy, You´ll take the lower floors!" He said rather determined, everyone giving a nod in agreement with the plan and everyone ran for their respective tasks.

Blitz was already getting paranoid. Was there some more of the EGG who had taken her brother again? Or was it Eggman? Was it aliens? Something must have taken him again! She thought rather determined, until she noticed one thing while she was searching the top floor. The roof door wasn't closed completely. One was able to peek through it. She immediately grasped it and swung the door open, seeing the roof of the hospital and the warm sun dancing over the concrete and ventilation vents. But most specifically she saw LL. He was sitting on the roof, right next to the door.

He looked like himself. Not tired. A huge smile on his face as he was sitting with his eyes closed and his head lifted slightly as to get the sun into his face. This was also when blitz noticed… He wasn't wearing a shirt. He was basically showing off his furry chest, though it was slightly ruined by the clear old signs of abuse and that horrible surgery. But Blitz couldn't help but be happy still. He was there! And he was himself.

Before Blitz got to say anything, LL turned his head and looked up upon his sister, still smiling as he opened his eyes. He then discretely lifted a finger up to his lips, gesturing for her to be quiet. Blitz was slightly confused at first, until she noticed what was Besides LL.

A nurse. More Specifically that stubborn, overworked, male nurse that had been looking over LL these last few days. Sayo, she remembered his name was. Blitz´s eyes only grew larger as she noticed the same guy was shirtless, and resting his head upon LL´s shoulder, sleeping soundly. This made Blitz giggle, though she kept it as low as possible.

"LeeLinn… You are supposed to be in bed… and you…-" she was going to continue but LL simply interrupted her with a smile.

"Why this young man was too tempting… and He was very dedicated to his work… Though I was able to notice even if I was… not really conscious to see that he had too many nightshifts." He said, before turning his eyes to the white Rabbit besides him, wrapping an arm around him, and gently moving one of his large floppy ears out of the way. "I just thought he deserved some rest after all his hard work…" he said, but Blitz giggled again, noticing small hickeys all over the white Rabbit´s chest and neck.

"Seems like you gave him some more than rest…" She commented, barely able to contain herself as small tears streamed to her face of happiness, seeing LL. Three years. Three years of torture and Yet… He was still acting as that Omnisexual Casanova she knew and Loved as her brother. She then looked into LL´s eyes and just noticed as his head turned, his own eyes was also filled with tears. The same kind as hers. Blitz simply embraced her brother, making sure not to wake the Poor Sayo besides LL.

"Im so happy you are alive LeeLinn…" She said, her voice as shaky as it perhaps could be.

"I am happy to be alive as well Blitzie…"

…

…

_I don't know how long this peace will last… Even now I feel my heart beating as if it was on its last and I had just run a marathon. _

_But somehow._

_I feel like I Will survive this. This is not my time to die… _

_So now I lie here… The sunlight dancing off of my body, and a sweet slice of watermelon in my hand, feeling truly at peace. _

_It's been ages since I have felt this peaceful. And even if this peace was only to last an hour… I can honestly say this…_

_I Love to Live… No matter how little time I have left…_

**Authors Note**

**AAaaaaaaaaand That Was the last chapter of this VERY long story, I never thought I ever would finish! O.o **

**I wish to thank All of you who read and enjoyed this story, and Everyone who have shown their support.**

**Blitz, Sunny, Caniko, Zele, And So many more Have really inspired me to keep on writing. **

**Blitz, Special mention to you, You are awesome! And I now got one more Reason to want to come by America someday ^^ **

**So, This is the end, Or is it? **

**Find out some day, Until then! **

**Alons-y! **


End file.
